Until Death Do Us Part
by TunedIn
Summary: Jane's sick and she's afraid of what it will mean to her job; her life. As a serial rapist and murderer runs havoc Dr. Isles struggles to find a cause of death. The case will stretch Jane and Maura and if one of them gets it wrong the consequences could be fatal. Can they get it together to stop a serial killer and to save the one's they love. All rights respected and acknowledged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _I had this story but set it aside. It was between this and 'You Just Call Out My Name' and I wasn't as happy with this story. After a short break I needed a distraction so despite saying I was going to wait until after season 3 was finished before posting again; here is the story that was put off because of YJCOMN..._**

Another murder in Boston; so what's new! Korsack and Frost are the first from homicide to arrive at the scene. As they survey the perimeter there are a lot of anxious uniforms running around. What they have on their hands is what the wise and experienced Korsack refers to as an 'inconvenient murder'. As the city wakes and moves towards the peak hour; this murder is going to frustrate and annoy a lot of people. This crime will need a major Boston City thoroughfare to be closed; traffic is going to be a disaster and tempers are going to fray everywhere.

The sound of clicking heels causes Korsack and Frost to turn. One would excuse them for thinking the woman approaching them was lost. Dr. Isles; the Boston Medical Examiner looks more like she should be at a fashion show in Paris. She comes from money and it never ceases to amaze Korsack that she chooses to work as their coroner. The quirky out of left field doctor however has turned Boston Homicide from a bunch of cynics waiting for her to be a disaster, to a bunch of die-hard supporters. Frost and Korsack are at the top of that list.

Maura smiles at them as she asks for their preliminary observations. "Our Jane Doe was found here an hour ago by an early morning jogger. Victim is female, mid thirties and it looks like a rape homicide" Frost explains.

"Hmm" Maura is staring at the victim as she slides on her latex gloves. "Excuse me gentlemen" She gets on her haunches and starts to take a closer look. It takes Dr. Isles around forty minutes to complete her on-site examination. She closes her note-book and slips it into her medical bag. She closes the bag and stands. She peels off her gloves as she signals to the EMT to take the corpse to the morgue. It's only after this task is complete that she notices cars blowing their horns and commuters shouting abuse at the uniforms trying to direct traffic around their scene.

"Goodness me Sergeant Detective Korsack there seem to be a lot of unhappy commuters this morning" Maura states the obvious.

"No kidding Doc; uniforms are ready to re-open the road. Are you OK with that" Korsack asks.

Maura nods. Frost approaches; he's been talking to the jogger who found the victim. "Hey, where's Jane?" He looks to both Maura and Korsack. "I know the traffic's bad but I thought she'd be here by now." Maura and Korsack grab their phones and check for messages.

"I don't know" Maura says as she holds down the number one on her phone. It prompts the smart dial to call Jane. After a moment she looks at Frost and Korsack; "oh. It's gone to voicemail."

Korsack dials operations. He informs Frost and Dr. Isles that Operation's weren't able to reach her.

Frost frowns, it's not like Jane not to be at a crime scene. She says it always gives her a better sense of the killer. If she can't make it she always calls.

"I think I will call by her apartment before I go to the morgue" Maura informs Frost and Korsack. They encourage Maura; they tell her they'll call her if they hear anything. Dr. Isles promises to do the same.

Maura is about to knock on Jane's door when her phone rings. "Dr. Isles" she answers. Frost informs her that Jane's called in sick and won't be in today. That's funny Maura thinks, she and Jane had caught up for dinner last night and while Jane was quiet and looked tired she hadn't said anything about not feeling well. Maura shrugs as she knocks on Jane's door; Jane never says how she's feeling so why would last night have been any different.

When Jane answers; she is standing there dressed as if she were about to be dragged on a shopping spree with Maura. She has on her favourite jeans and her favourite leather jacket. She has her hair pulled back and is even wearing a light layer of makeup.

"Maura" Jane mutters in shock.

Maura just stares at Jane with a surprised expression on her face.

"What?" Jane stares at Maura but doesn't invite her in. She scans her foyer behind Maura as if she's looking for someone else.

Maura gets an incredulous expression come across her face. "Jane Rizzoli, are you playing knookie?

Jane looks at Maura horrified. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Maura raises her eyes, "you know; a day in which liberty is taken upon oneself to exclude themselves from school or work obligations while, most likely, pretending to be sick or having a death in the family. Usually this time is spent with a significant other. Who is he Jane?"

Jane grabs Maura "Get in here!" she pulls her into her apartment and shuts the door. "First of all you mean hookie and second of all; what I'm doing is none of your business!"

"I'm sorry; it's just when you didn't turn up at the crime scene we were all concerned."

"Really Maura; just one day, one time I take a sick day and all of a sudden I'm playing hookie with some guy. Come on!"

"Funny Jane you're not dressed like you're sick. You look like you're begging off work to go on a; I don't know; maybe even a casual date."

"Maura, please don't do this; it's not what you think so just let it go. I need you to go back to work and tell anyone who asks I'm not feeling well. I need you to; hell Maura I need you to not be here and to not ask questions!"

Maura is surprised and concerned. She can't believe what Jane's just said. "So you just want me to leave _and_ you want me to lie for you?" She frowns at Jane.

"Maura, that's two questions!" Jane stares at her.

Before Maura can speak there is a knock at Jane's door. She looks at Maura then at her door. Reluctantly she opens it. Maura looks at her guest and can't believe her eyes. Standing in Jane's doorway is Dr. Jackson Hughes.

"Oh I'm sorry Jane I didn't know you had guests, hello Dr. Isles."

"Dr. Hughes" Maura finds her voice.

"I'm sorry Jackson, Dr. Isles is just leaving. Come in and have a seat. I won't be a minute." Jane grabs Maura's arm and escorts her outside.

Maura looks at Jane when she closes the door "I see, so it's not what I think? I've never known you to put a man before murder Jane."

"Maura that's not fair and you're out of line." This is a scene she _so_ did not want to share with Maura.

"Oh; oh; really, when did you meet him? Why haven't you told me about this?" Maura's feelings are hurt "we sat at dinner last night and you never even mentioned him. This isn't like you Jane; well not with me anyway!"

Jane looks at Maura; she has every right to feel hurt. Jane's keeping something from her but now is not the time to fill her in. Jane's not sure she ever will. "I'm sorry Maura I'm just not ready to talk about this." Jane forces a smile.

Maura looks at Jane intently "I know Dr. Hughes Jane; and well; well, I hope you know what you're doing." Maura hesitates and then adds. "Be careful."

"Maura I think you're being a little melodramatic. Look if anyone asks; tell them we've spoken and I'm seeing a doctor today. At least that way you don't have to lie." Jane again forces a wry smile.

"OK!" Maura pauses and then lets a long breath escape. "OK Jane, I have an autopsy to perform on a woman who looks to have been brutally raped and then murdered." Maura's words hit Jane hard. Jane hates that she wasn't able to be at the scene this morning. She hates that she'll be a day behind in trying to track down this killer. At this very moment Maura will never know how angry she really is.

"I'm sorry Maura, I'll give this case my full and undivided attention as soon as I can; I promise."

Maura looks at Jane; the disappointment is evident in her eyes. She doesn't say anymore as she turns to leave.

"Maura call me later; fill me in on everything you can; please" Jane almost pleads.

Maura doesn't look back; she just raises her hand in a half-hearted wave and is gone.

When Jane goes back into her apartment Jackson is sitting on her lounge with a concerned look. "Is everything OK" he asks.

Jane looks at him "I didn't know you know Dr. Isles?"

Jackson smiles "I wouldn't say I know her but our paths have crossed from time to time. How do you know her?"

"Jackson she's the Chief Medical Examiner and I'm a homicide detective."

"Oh; of course!" Jackson stands. "Why was she here?"

"There's been a murder and I should have been there. When she heard I'd called in sick, I guess she called in to check on me."

"Isn't that somewhat unusual" Jackson looks at Jane with a frown.

"Oh know that's Mau… I mean Dr. Isles." Jane hesitates and then continues. "Actually Maura's my best friend. I was surprised she turned up rather than call, with the murder and all but no Maura would definitely check up on me at some stage if she heard I wasn't feeling well."

Jackson laughs. "Well maybe she did call, because I called twice and both went to voicemail."

"My phone;" Jane races off to look for it. She returns from another room. "After Operations left a message this morning I switched it to silent. I knew once Korsack, Frost and Maura started calling I'd lose my confidence and not go through with today."

Jackson looks at Jane seriously "Jane if we don't start to find some answers I'm afraid you may have to get used to not turning up at crime scenes. It could turn out that you have to prepare yourself for not being a cop!"

Jane looks at Jackson, fear flashes across her face. She hides it as quickly as it appears. It fascinates Jackson. "Well that's why you're here" Jane says with wavering confidence.

Jackson reaches for Jane's hands and pulls them up in front of him. He turns them over as he examines the scars. "Then we better get to work; come on let's go."

Jane frees her hands and opens a draw to pull out her keys, wallet, badge and gun. Jackson smiles, "you won't need the badge or the gun."

Jane looks at the items in her hand. "Oh!" She puts the gun back in her draw but hangs on to her badge. "Sorry; I'll leave the gun but I don't like to go anywhere without my badge, if that's OK?"

Jackson nods and they leave.

As Maura drives to the morgue she tries to asses what's just happened. The most dedicated homicide detective in the precinct has just bought off on a case to spend time with Dr. Jackson Hughes. It is so unlike Jane that Maura is really confused. There's no doubt Hughes is dashingly handsome and he's very tall which Maura knows Jane likes in a man; given her own height. However Maura's heard he has a terrible reputation with women. Jane's usually so good at reading people Maura's surprised Jane hasn't picked him for it.

When she arrives at the morgue she dismisses Jane and Hughes and focuses on the victim. Jane's a big girl she tells herself; who am I to interfere. She changes into her autopsy scrubs and gets to work. She carefully scans the clothes of the victim looking for loose particulates. She fills a number of Petri dishes before removing the garments and sending them off for further analysis.

Maura then scans the naked body in great detail. She checks the nasal passages, the ears and throat. She takes samples from under all her nails. She does a vaginal exam and swabs for any residues. She takes blood samples. She x-rays the woman's body for information. All the while she is preserving samples and taking notes. The process takes her well over an hour at which point she is ready to start the 'Y' incision. Maura goes and grabs a grey surgery scrub to throw over her blacks. She pulls on a mask and tests the saw. She's about to start cutting when Detective Frost walks in. She decides to wait.

As Frost addresses her Maura removes her mask. "Is there anything you can tell me yet Dr. Isles?"

"Most of the loose particulates are what you would expect given the victim was found on the side of a road" Maura explains. "She's badly beaten and bruised but there are no broken bones. The damage around her genitalia suggests the rape was extremely violent but we're still running tests on all the samples taken from her, Detective."

"Cause of death" Frost asks.

Maura shakes her head. "Even if I wanted to guess; I don't as yet have any idea. It is odd. I'll know more after I get her blood samples back and inspect her organs.

"I ran the prints you sent me Doc; she's not in the system."

Maura shakes her head and looks at the woman on her table.

"It never gets any easier Dr. Isles" Frost explains.

"I'm sorry Detective?"

"Seeing women beaten, raped and left for dead."

Frost has copped a lot of harassment from his colleagues because of his sensitivity to death. Maura has a soft spot for him. She pats his arm "I expect for good Detective's, it never does." She smiles at him.

Frost smiles and turns to leave; he turns back "Oh hey; did you speak to Jane?"

Maura hesitates before responding. "Yes… She was at home when I got there."

"Is she OK?"

"I don't know Detective but she was… Ah she was seeing a Doctor today."

"Man she must be sick; Jane seeing a Doctor. Huh!" He's shaking his head as he leaves.

His words trigger a thought in Maura; a worrying one. He's right Jane hates Doctors. She never goes and sees one without being forced and even then she always comes and talks to her first. Jane is forever asking Maura to fix her odd complaints. Maura cannot see Jane seeing Hughes for medical reasons and she can't believe Jane would shirk a murder investigation for a date. Maura makes a mental note to push Jane harder on what's going on. She shakes the thought, dons her mask; picks up her saw and starts cutting.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Jackson are on the road. Jane's somewhat intoxicated by the car. She's never thought that someday she'd be taking a ride out to the country in a sleek black Lamborghini with a rich handsome doctor. Jane can't help but think how her mother would react if she knew. Still she feels some guilt creeping in. "You know Doctor…"

He interrupts her "Jackson!"

Jane feels a small cringe; he's smooth she smiles to herself. "You know Jackson I would have been perfectly happy to see you at the hospital."

"I can't believe you called Jane; how longs it been; a year?"

"Ah I'm not sure; it's been a while."

"So have the ointments I gave you been helping" Jackson asks.

"You know what; I don't think so" Jane looks at him to gauge his reaction.

Jackson smiles; "hands are extremely complex as I'm sure you've been told. I'm amazed you got the functionality back that you did after the injuries you sustained."

"Yeah that's what the surgeons told me at the time. They said I'd never do active duty as a cop again, they didn't think I'd get the strength back to fire a weapon."

"But you've always had some pain since your hands were pinned?"

"Well, yeah I guess. No not exactly; actually it's hard to explain" Jane's frustration with her hands creeps into her voice.

"Try" Jackson encourages.

"Well they've never felt the same. I used to play piano and I still tinker occasionally but it doesn't feel right. I don't know; it's more of an effort."

"And that day I saw you, when you dropped the six-pack; is that still happening?"

"That was the first time that had happened. Remember I told you; I felt a sharp pain shoot from my hand up my arm and then it felt like everything went to water. I couldn't hold the beer."

"Yeah I remember; so obviously it's happened again?" He smiles at her.

"What makes you say that" Jane gives him a suspicious look.

"Well if you were interested in me for anything other than my medical skills I'd hoped you might have called sooner."

Oh yeah he's smooth Jane thinks to herself. "Doc… Jackson, its little things mostly. They ache when it's going to rain. Particularly gruesome crime scenes seem to invoke a reaction in my hands. In the last few months I've started to notice myself innocently dropping things. I get occasional pins and needles and yes I have now had two similar incidences where I've held something heavy and I get shooting pains up my arms before everything goes to water and I drop what I'm holding."

"Hmm; how long ago and how far apart were the serious attacks in your hands?"

He pulls into the driveway of his private practice.

"I had one about six weeks ago and another last week" Jane explains.

Jackson helps Jane out of the car as he responds "look Jane, I'm sure it's nothing that the right sort of treatment won't fix."

Jane scans the surroundings. Dr. Hughes private practice is almost in the Green Mountain National Forest. The building is eighteen hundreds and classic in styling. Jane guesses they are about ten minutes from Brattleboro. The trees and scenery are quite beautiful and Jane admits it feels nicer to breathe here.

"Your practice is really lovely" Jane announces.

Jackson hasn't noticed; he's taking some supplies from the car. He stops and looks around. "It's deliberate Jane; hands are where many people express their many fears and anxieties. Treating complex hand injuries, in my professional opinion, works better in a stress free environment."

As they enter the house/homestead; Jane can't figure how she would describe the building; it changes from a country retreat to a modern sophisticated medical practice. "How long have you been a hand specialist" Jane asks.

"I started out wanting to specialise in hands but these days I'm more renowned as a dermatologist." Jackson sees Jane frown. "The skin" he adds.

"Oh" Jane responds.

"That's why I had all the ointment in my car when we met that day. I've been doing research into scar minimization treatments. The creams I gave you weren't really meant to cure you from pain but I thought they might make your hands more comfortable and I hoped they'd reduce your scars. As I didn't hear from you again I thought they were a raging success. It seems based on what you're telling me now; my research is a terrible failure."

Jane looks at her hands and then back at Jackson "I'm afraid so; sorry!" They both laugh.

"Would you like anything before we get started Jane" he asks.

"No I'm fine, what's first" Jane is keen to get to work. Deep down she's been worried about things since that second time her hands went to water. When it happened last week; on the job, the truth is it really frightened her.

"OK, I want to start with X-rays." He takes Jane into another room. When he does they are greeted by a nurse. Jane's not surprised when the nurse could pass as a playboy bunny. "Jane this is Melissa; she'll be assisting us today."

"Jane smiles thinly "hi Melissa; I'm Jane."

Melissa greets Jane as Jackson leaves. She puts two plates on the table and sticks some metal tags on them. She asks Jane to take off her jacket and remove her watch. She places Jane's hands on the plates and spreads out her fingers. As Melissa is about to leave to take the X-rays she asks almost as an afterthought. "Oh Jane; is there any chance you're pregnant?"

"No; no I'm not pregnant" Jane assures Melissa.

When the X-rays are done Melissa takes Jane to another device. "Jackson wants me to do an ultra sound on both your hands Jane" Melissa explains.

"Oh; that's a first" Jane smiles "sure; no problem."

When that's completed Melissa takes Jane into another room. "Jackson's just going to have a look at the images. He'll be along shortly" Melissa explains before leaving. Jane sits and waits in Jackson's office rubbing her hands.

* * *

Doctor Isles is having a frustrating day. It had started so well. She woke to the sultry sounds of Adele on her radio this morning. The latest singing sensation from the UK was an artist Jane had put her on to and Maura was captivated by her music. She'd showered and dressed humming 'Rolling in the Deep'. As she entered her kitchen for breakfast, Angela had left freshly brewed coffee and a fruit salad and yogurt there for her; she'd obviously had an early start at the Division 1 Café this morning.

While Maura never welcomes murder, when she got the call to head straight to a crime scene, she knew she was going to have a busy day and she had to admit to herself she liked to be busy. Her day had gone downhill from there. She's still annoyed at Jane. Her most unusual behaviour keeps distracting Maura from the task at hand. She doesn't like this sort of imbalance in her life. What's more this autopsy is proving a difficult one. She's actually missing having Jane in her ear badgering her for answers. The thing is, despite having fully completed her analysis of the Jane Doe she still has no idea of the cause of death.

Maura is still waiting for a number of reports and results from external analysis to come back. The thing that's really annoying her is that on almost every occasion; while she never admits this to anyone, not even Jane, she usually knows the answers before the results confirm her findings. This is one of those rare times when she has to admit she has no idea what's killed this otherwise perfectly healthy young woman.

If she were to guess; the thought of that thought makes Maura shudder. She is thinking poison. The thing that has Maura torn however is, the stomach content was normal in so far as the digestive process was not unusual. Poisons often upset digestion. When poison had first crossed Maura's mind she double checked the body for needle marks and was not able to find any. When she dissected the liver and the kidneys she didn't find any obvious evidence of poisoning. The young woman's heart was in good condition. Her lungs were healthy. Her brain showed no signs of cause of death.

Maura knows the rape would have been extremely traumatic and painful and unfortunately the victim was still alive when it happened. Yet Maura knows it's not what killed her. Yes today was proving to be a bad day. As she starts to pack up she knows she won't get any more information until tomorrow. She hasn't phoned Jane to fill her in and she's more than a little annoyed that Jane hasn't called her yet. Maura is pretty resolute; if Jane wants information on this case she's going to have to ask for it. It wasn't Maura who begged off to spend the day with Dr. Jackson Hughes.

* * *

When Jackson enters he looks at Jane and smiles. "Well the images are pretty much what I expected Jane." He turns on his computer and turns the screen so Jane can also see it. He shows and explains to Jane the findings from the X-rays. Jane has heard all this before. He then goes on to show Jane the images from the Ultra Sound. This is a little more interesting because it is all new to Jane. None of the information however is terribly helpful and she finds this disappointing.

"Jane, all is not lost" Jackson feels compelled to say when he sees the look of disappointment that's covered Jane's face. "In fact I'd say its good news. There's no further deterioration and nothing in these images says there's a problem."

"But we both know there is" Jane states flatly.

"We" Jackson looks at her.

"Jackson that day I dropped the beer, you didn't know me from a bar of soap. Something caught your attention; you're a hand specialist and you saw something that made you stop to help me; didn't you" Jane questions him directly.

"Jane, that was over a year ago! Look I saw a beautiful woman carrying beer that for no reason, just dropped out of her hand; yes it caught my attention. It wasn't until I actually saw the scars that my curiosity was piqued though."

"Huh" Jane looks at him.

"Hey you called me Jane. You think there's a problem and I hope I can help you. It's as simple as that. Besides you're a fighter I can tell; don't give up yet."

Jane takes a deep breath, "OK; what's next?"

Jackson pulls out some tools and starts to test the muscles and reflexes in her hands. They are strong despite her injuries. He does a number of stimulation tests using needles; again Jackson's impressed with how well she responds. He then spends an hour with Jane getting her to exercise her hands and he wraps up the session by giving her a hand massage. After completing the massage he leaves Jane to get some treatments he wants her to start using.

Jane finds herself looking more critically around his office. Not that Jane spends much time in Doctors' offices, but she finds herself comparing it to Maura's. It seems lonely to Jane. There is nothing personal in the room. Maura's by contrast is a real statement of who she is. Jane finds it interesting; she knows what a lonely life Maura's had and yet her space speaks for her. Jackson on the other hand has probably never had a lonely day in his life; especially if Melissa is anything to go by and yet his space seems so empty. People rarely surprise Jane but she finds everything that makes them unique, fascinating.

Jackson returns "I have a new hand cream I want you to use. Stop using the others OK?" He hands Jane a package.

"Jackson you gave me enough of the others to last me a life time; what should I do with them?"

"Throw them out Jane, as I said at the time; they were samples and clearly they haven't worked as I'd hoped."

Jane smiles at Jackson. "Ah… sorry; no!"

Jackson catches the humour and smiles in return. "This is a night cream; apply it before you go to bed. Just put a dab on each hand and rub it in. I also have a new anti inflammatory I want you to use. Take one capsule once a day. No matter what's happening; never take any more than that. If you get more stabbing and shooting pains, use a regular pain-killer for immediate relief. Most importantly Jane, call me if you're concerned."

"Jackson you will keep this to yourself; won't you. If word gets out that I'm having problems with my hands I'll be assigned to a desk." Jane's look is quite desperate.

Jackson looks at her; his expression is serious. "At this stage Jane, there is nothing in this examination that says I should stop you doing your job. If you hadn't told me about the symptoms nothing that we've done today would suggest you have any problems."

"Thanks" Jane's sighs with relief.

"I haven't finished" Jackson stares at her. "Jane, I hope I can trust you to be honest with yourself and me. You do a very dangerous job and people depend on you. I won't hesitate to report you if I think you are putting yourself or anyone else at risk. Do you understand?"

Jane nods.

"OK let's get you home. Just remember Jane; stay in touch. Let me know how things are going."

When Jane gets home she rings Maura. There's no answer. She goes and showers and changes into her favourite sweats and then grabs a beer. She takes the tube of hand cream and dabs a little on each hand. She starts to rub it in. Damn you Hoyt she thinks; damn you! When she's finished her beer she tries Maura again. Again it goes to voice mail. Jane leaves a message; "I'm guessing you're mad at me. I'm sorry about today. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, it's me Jane." She hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

After he'd left her; after he'd watched the Police and Crime Scene Investigators start to try to piece together his artwork; after he'd watched the Medical Examiner start her inquiry into what had happened to his masterpiece, he spent the rest of the day making sure his project was going exactly to plan. He was pleased. Now alone in his attic he lies on his air bed and examines his walls. It has begun and he can barely contain his excitement.

Lilly, oh sweet Lilly; he focuses on her picture. Tall and slim with long dark hair and dark eyes. She was a spectacular prize and she'd begged for mercy as he held her in captivity. His plan required precision and his princesses were part of his elaborate plot to test her. The queen of the dead; famous for speaking for the dead; would not find a voice from his precious angels. No and while she's looking for answers he will continue to quench his thirst.

He moves his eyes to his next image. She's another tall slim beauty with long dark hair and eyes that are pools of ebony. She's working late tomorrow night. He will lure her and he will prepare her and then when all is in readiness he will take her; she will satisfy his urges and then she will be laid out in wait for the queen of dead. Dear sweet Maria, he can taste her already; she will not have any voice left when she takes her place in his elaborate adventure.

He scans the photographs of the other women who will play a role in his masterpiece. His eyes settle on the last. "Bitch" he spits. "Your time is coming and she won't be able to save you" he starts to laugh. He laughs harder as he touches himself. His laughter turns to tears when his satisfaction is complete. "See what you've done to me" he screams. "You will suffer for your sins and the queen of the dead will be helpless to do anything about it. Justice will be served!" The last thing he sees as he turns the off the light is a picture of Detective Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

Maura drives to the car park today and then goes straight to the morgue. She's hoping there will be new information on their Jane Doe. She'd listened to Jane's message last night and she was annoyed at her friend. Sure Maura had chosen not to call her as Jane had asked her to do, but she wasn't mad at Jane; she was… she was disappointed. Maura had chosen to relax in a long bath last night and Jane had rung both times before she'd gotten out. Just because Jane's impatient, it is not fair to assume she's mad.

It isn't long before Jane saunters into Maura's office, "hey Maura."

"Good morning Jane" Maura responds a little too formerly.

"So you are mad at me" Jane tries to gauge her friend.

Maura tries to be off-handed "why would I be mad at you?"

"Oh I don't know; could it be because of what I did yesterday" Jane has taken her stand, arms folded across her chest.

"How could it be that Jane when I don't know what you did yesterday?"

"Come on Maura talk to me" Jane pleads.

"I'm not the one keeping secrets Jane." Maura sighs in frustration "I'm not mad at you; I'm disappointed even a little hurt OK."

"I'm sorry; you're right to feel the way you do."

"So what's going on Jane?" Maura gives Jane her best 'this is one of those times you do as I say' looks.

Jane succumbs "Maura I'm not seeing him. He's a Doctor and I really did see him as a Doctor."

Maura raises an eyebrow "he's a dermatologist; you would have needed a referral to see him… _as a doctor…_ and I'm usually the one writing you referrals."

Jane's now frustrated and wants to get out of this discussion; exasperated she makes up an explanation "Maura; OK, I have… I have a rash and…"

Maura stands and moves towards Jane with concern "Urticaria; where; let me see; are you OK?"

Jane backs away as Maura approaches. "It's private and yes I'm OK; now!" Jane explains in an escalated voice.

Maura stops and gives Jane a funny look. "Oh I'm sorry; you could have told me Jane. Urticaria on your private parts is usually very easy to treat."

"Maura stop it; I don't have a rash on my… you know what; let's get to what killed our Jane Doe. Can we do that?"

Maura wanders into her lab. She had her team bring the body in this morning and place it on one of her tables. Jane follows her. Maura sounds frustrated when she speaks. "I honestly have no idea Jane."

Jane's surprised "You have absolutely no idea?"

Maura just looks at her and shakes her head.

Jane starts to badger; in a funny way it makes Maura feel better. "You have no idea; come on Maura even when you have no idea; you usually have some sort of idea."

"I really don't Jane; I… I'm not sure."

"There you go; you're not sure of what Maura?"

"Jane the lack of any findings had me thinking it could be poisoning but I can honestly say I have found absolutely no evidence of it."

"Huh, so your gut's saying poisoning."

"Jane my gut is not saying anything; that's just it I really don't know what I'm dealing with yet."

"Alright, so what's your next step" Jane asks.

"Well I'm expecting DNA results today; hopefully a match to dental records and the results from the blood tests and the swabs taken from all her cavities."

"Hmm, so we wait." Jane leans back on one of Maura's empty tables. "So you don't like Dr. Hughes very much do you?"

Maura looks up from the body to Jane "Oh its Dr. Hughes now" she smiles "it was Jackson yesterday."

Jane smiles "he doesn't like me calling him Dr. Hughes."

"I don't really know him Jane but he has a reputation as a ladies' man."

Jane laughs. "That doesn't surprise me; he's very smooth; if you know what I mean."

Maura smiles inwardly as she listens. The world is right again, Jane's picked this guy for what he is.

"Oh and you should have seen his nurse, I'm sure she works as a stripper or something at nights" Jane continues.

Maura is suddenly serious as she moves closer to Jane "I want you to know I don't believe you about your Urticaria, I don't believe a rash would have kept you away from the crime scene yesterday."

"Maura" Jane interrupts.

"Let me finish. I understand that I'm not easy to have as a friend at times. I know I don't always understand the boundaries and I can be hard work. I just want you to know that as a Doctor you can trust me even more than as a friend."

"Come on Maura don't get all icky on me, I'm not dying."

"I'm just saying if you need to talk to me as a Doctor more than a friend, you can and it would never hurt us being friends. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Jane laughs "so you want me to tell you all about the STD I've picked up that Dr. Hughes is treating."

"Really" Maura says surprised.

"I'm kidding Maura!"

"Oh!" they both start to laugh.

"I think I'll grab Frost and go and take a wander around where you found her; something might jump out at me" Jane explains. "Call me when you find anything."

Maura nods as Jane leaves.

Jane and Frost arrive at yesterday's crime scene. After they park Frost shows her exactly where they found Jane Doe. He explains how she was lying when found. Jane notes the busy road; she walks along a little further trying to figure how he got her here. "How do you think he got her here?" She asks Frost.

Frost responds "well he could live nearby and have carried her, or he drove her here."

"You've checked out all the nearby residences" Jane asks.

"They've all been interviewed. No one saw anything."

"Hmm" Jane is thinking; Frost waits in anticipation. He loves the way Jane's mind works a crime. "Did Maura say what time she died Frost?"

"Didn't think she'd been dead more than three hours when she was found" Frost explains.

"It's a long shot but try running all the people living in the residential addresses within a mile of here."

"I will Jane…"

"Frost this is a pretty busy thoroughfare where's the nearest traffic camera for around here?"

Frost cottons on, "I'll check with Traffic Control Services and see if there's a camera that might have picked up anything."

Jane and Frost have been back for about an hour when Maura walks in. Korsack has set up and is standing at their crime and evidence board. Except for the picture of their Jane Doe, there isn't much on it as yet. "I have some news" Maura looks at them all. "Our victim is Lillian Elizabeth Romano aged thirty-four." Korsack starts writing her name under her picture as Frost taps into his computer.

Jane looks at her frustrated friend "that's a good start Maura, thank you."

"OK Lilly Romano; she's a dental nurse Jane. She lives in Jamaica Plain. She's single and lives alone."

Korsack adds "and she was left on Main St East Cambridge; a long way from home."

"Do you know which dental practice she worked for Frost" Jane asks.

"Beacon Hill Dental Services" Frost responds.

"Dr. Frederick Stanley works there" everyone looks at Maura, "Oh sorry; he's my dentist" she explains.

"You're a patient there" Jane gets a hint of an opportunity as she looks at Maura "do you recognise her at all?"

"Jane I go there once every six months; no I'm sorry I don't recognise her."

"OK, so which one of you two want to come with me to interview her co-workers." Jane looks from Frost to Korsack.

"Jane I'm running the residents near the crime scene and waiting on footage from TCS" Frost explains.

"That's cool; I'll come with you" Korsack volunteers.

Maura walks out with Jane and Korsack. They hit ground, Maura hits basement for the morgue. As she and Korsack alight Jane looks back at Maura, "you in tonight; I might call round."

Maura nods, "I'll be home; come for dinner."

Jane walks into Maura's about seven. She's carrying a bottle of wine for Maura and her mother and a six-pack of beer for her. She knows she doesn't need to do it; Maura will have catered for her but her mother's trained her well. She doesn't like to turn up empty-handed anywhere, even to Maura's.

"Hey Ma, hi Maura" Jane announces herself.

Maura admonishes Jane "I have told you Jane; you don't need to bring anything when you come to my house. I mean it's practically your second home anyway."

Jane smiles "all the more reason to bring stuff when I come." She kisses her mother as she puts the beer in the fridge.

"How are you Janey, Frankie says you were home sick yesterday."

"Yes I was Ma, and you didn't even call; you're slowing down" Jane smiles.

"I'm sorry honey; Mr. Stanley was in a dreadful mood, I couldn't even blink without him going off at me. I was so tired when I got home last night I forgot all about you. So are you alright sweetie."

"I'm fine Ma."

Maura interrupts "she has a rash on her private parts Angela."

"Oh sweetheart that's terrible, I always find…"

"Oh, great; thanks Maura! You're supposed to be a doctor." Jane tries to placate her mother "she's just teasing Ma, it's not true."

"I'm not your doctor, not this time my friend; you went and saw someone else." Maura feigns being offended before giving Jane her cheeky grin.

"OK what's going on you two" Angela wants in on the joke.

"Maura's mad at me because I didn't tell her I was seeing a specialist yesterday," Jane's thinking on her feet. How does she put her mother off "I have a rash… I have a rash under my arms Ma, I have to change my… my deodorant."

"Oh" is all Angela can say to that. Maura laughs.

"How did you get on at the dentist this afternoon" Maura asks.

"What are you on a health kick Jane; the dentist as well" Angela looks surprised.

"No Ma, the girl who was murdered yesterday worked at Beacon Hill Dental Services" Jane turns to Maura. "She seems like a decent hard worker; they were surprised when she didn't come into work today or call. They say she was lovely and can't imagine anyone she knows doing what was done to her."

Angela serves up dinner and they all sit at the dining table. Maura and Angela enjoy a red wine and Jane stays with her beer. "How'd you go Maura, find anything else" Jane asks.

"Nearly all the tests are back and the only things that's a little odd is she has a higher than normal level of Ibuprofen in her system."

Angela chimes in "that's a common pain-killer, isn't it?"

"Yes it is one of the most common Angela" Maura responds "and it's unusual because she's quite young and appears healthy in every respect. It seems high for someone who doesn't seem to have any problems" Maura explains.

"The rape kit" Jane asks.

"Nothing Jane, it's clean."

Angela interrupts "I know you want to talk work girls…"

"You're right Ma, it's not nice dinner conversation; sorry" Jane responds. They change the subject and Maura and Jane laugh the evening away as Angela tells stories of Mr. Stanley's antics and some of the odd eating habits of colleagues.

* * *

Meanwhile he lies in wait. "Maria, dear sweet Maria; it's time." Maria is finishing up work and preparing to leave. Her part in his play is about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maria leaves the library at BCU the campus is dark and quiet. She loves doing the late shift it means she can spend her mornings completing her training to become a yoga instructor. It's a mild evening as she strolls to the bus stop. She's completely oblivious as a masked man in dark clothing comes up behind her. As a gloved hand reaches across her face and covers her nose and mouth Maria's heart explodes with fear. She struggles to get free but her attacker is big and strong. She feels herself being dragged as she fights. The last thing she see's is the boot of a car as she's bundled in and locked into darkness.

* * *

When Jane walks into the squad room Frost greets her. "Jane we got two sexual offenders registered as living within a mile of where we found our Vic." He hands Jane the details.

"Good work Frost. Hey I want you to run a check on all Lillian's co-workers and get a warrant to run their patient records as well."

"On it Jane"

"Where's Korsack" Jane asks.

"Here was here a minute ago" Frost replies.

"Huh; I'll be right back." Jane heads to the café. On her way she bumps into Frankie. "Hey Bro, where ya been" Jane prods.

"Hey Jane, you know responding 911's" He says in a down tone.

"Man you've got to snap out of this, hey here." Jane hands Frankie the details of the two sex offenders. "Can you find these low lives and bring them in for questioning please?"

"Yeah; sure, Janey I'll see ya." Frankie heads off.

When Jane turns into the café she can't help but smile. Cavanaugh and Korsack are engaged in some sort of entertaining discussion with her mother and Stanley is standing off to the side fuming. Ma has friends in high places and Stanley hates it. Jane walks over to where the three of them are standing. "Mind if I interrupt" Jane asks.

"Oh hey Rizzoli, the DA wants to make a public statement on our rape murder can we give him anything yet" Cavanaugh inquires.

"Not really sir; we're working a couple of leads though."

Cavanaugh looks at Angela who is listening intently "sorry Angela I have to go, I'm looking forward to trying that new recipe. I'll call back at lunchtime." He turns to Jane "keep pushing Jane, rape murders make communities nervous." He acknowledges Vince and then leaves.

Korsack turns to Jane "a couple of leads; that's stretching things, isn't it?"

"Frankie is bringing in two sex offenders who live within a mile of where our victim was found."

"This case is so sad" Angela chimes in just as Stanley admonishes her in front of everyone.

"Hey Rizzoli, we got customers waiting!"

The way he speaks to her mother makes Jane angry "you know what Stanley; you could try serving one or two of them!"

Angela looks at Jane "thanks sweetie, it's OK. Coming Mr. Stanley" Angela returns to her work.

Jane grabs a coffee and she and Korsack leave. When they get to the lifts Jane decides to go and check on Maura. "I'll be up shortly Vince, call me when Frankie gets here with our leads."

"Will do Jane" Korsack hops in the lift going up and Jane waits for one going down.

When Jane walks into the morgue she can see Maura over a microscope. "Hey Maura what are you looking at" Jane asks.

Maura looks up. "Oh hello Jane; it's probably a waste of time but I'm looking at the makeup of the Ibuprofen we found in Lilly's system."

"You can do that" Jane's surprised.

"It's not easy Jane, but yes we can see if there are any abnormalities in the substances in people systems."

"And" Jane asks.

"I can't see anything here but I've asked Suzie to run a more detailed analysis."

"We've found two registered sex offenders living within a mile of where she was found" Jane explains. "Frankie's bringing them in for a chat."

"I hate that I can't give you more yet Jane." Maura looks at Jane and Jane can see the frustration written all over Maura's face. She hates it when the science isn't giving them the answers they need.

"It's OK Maura; we know you're doing everything you can. Whoever is doing this, he's clever" Jane adds in a supportive tone.

"Oh Jane, how's your rash?" Maura's face lights up with a cheeky grin.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you" Jane smiles.

"Not until you tell me what's really going on?" Maura is a little more serious.

Just then Jane's phone rings, as she goes to grab it from its holder on her belt she gets a shooting pain that starts in the center of her left hand and moves up her arm. The phone falls from her hand; Jane stands frozen as it lies on the floor and continues to ring.

Maura reacts with concern. "Jane, are you OK?" Maura comes around the bench and picks up Jane's phone. She looks at the missed call; it's from Korsack. "Jane it was only Korsack, by the look on your face you'd have thought it was Hoyt calling from the gates of hell." Maura touches Jane's arm as she stands there still frozen to the spot. "Jane, what's wrong?"

As the pain eases Jane tries to pull herself together. She puts her hands behind her back when she realises she can't stop them from shaking. Jane doesn't say anything. Maura guides her into her office and sits Jane down. Maura sits beside her and goes to take Jane's hands; she realises they are shaking. "Jane what's wrong" she asks again.

Finally Jane shakes her hands and clenches her fists a couple of times. At last she looks Maura in the eyes. Maura is patiently waiting for answers. "Whoops, sorry about that" are the only words Jane can find and looks away again.

"Jane are you having problems with your hands," Maura stares at Jane waiting for an answer. Jane doesn't look at her or respond. "Oh my God; you're seeing Hughes about your hands. Jane, talk to me!"

It takes her a moment but Jane finally speaks "Maura my hands are fine, I just got a cramp that's all."

"Jane" Maura questions as much with her eyes as her words.

"Hughes is a derma…whatever; I'm not seeing him about my hands or anything else that's any of your business; alright Maura." Jane almost bites Maura's head off.

"He started out as a hand specialist Jane."

"Maura" Jane says through clenched teeth.

Maura softens, "OK; I'm sorry." she wraps both her hands around Jane's forearm that is now resting on Jane's thigh. "I'm here for you; you know that don't you?"

Jane relaxes "sorry Maura I shouldn't have snapped. I really am fine; I promise and I know you're here for me if I need you but I don't I promise." Maura can sense Jane is trying too hard but decides to let it go for now. She makes a note to herself however to keep a close eye on Jane and any nuances in how she's using her hands.

* * *

"Sweet Maria I need you to eat." Her captor has Maria in a cell of some description with padded walls. He doesn't have her tied up; she's free to bounce off the walls if she wants to. That terrifies her even more. He has placed a plate of what looks like healthy food inside the door. He has also provided a glass of water. It catches Maria off guard, but it also gives her hope. Maybe he's not going to kill her.

When her hunger gets the better of her Maria eats. As he watches her from above he's pleased. "Just two more meals my dear Maria and then your destiny will be fulfilled."

* * *

Jane has settled down by the time she gets upstairs. Korsack looks at her; "Good, you got my message."

"Yeah sorry Korsack I was in the bathroom" she smiles at him. As they head to interview room two Jane asks "which one do we have?"

"Martin Mendoza; did time for raping a sixteen year old girl ten years ago. He appears to have been clean ever since. He didn't resist Frankie" Korsack explains.

"Huh what about the other one" Jane asks.

Korsack frowns "a different story, neighbours say he was there until the murder but that they haven't seen him since."

"A runner, that's interesting" it gives Jane some hope.

"Yeah I assigned Cooper to help Frankie track him down" Korsack chuckles.

"Good thinking Korsack" Jane gives him an affectionate and gentle punch to the arm as they enter the interview room.

"Hello Mr. Mendoza I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Sergeant Detective Vince Korsack. Thank you for coming in." they both sit.

Mendoza looks at them "I figured it was only a matter of time. I didn't do it."

"Where were you on Tuesday night this week between Midnight and 8:00am" Korsack asks.

"I was at home where your Officer's picked me up today, asleep."

"Can anyone verify that" Jane adds.

"No, most women don't take too kindly to finding they're sleeping with a convicted rapist Detective, so you know; I live alone."

"Yeah I'm feeling really sorry for you right now; you did rape a sixteen year old girl" Jane ups the ante with this guy.

"When I was seventeen!" he's getting agitated. "She was my girlfriend and then we had a fight and she reported me for rape when it was consensual."

"Why'd you do time then Mendoza" Korsack chimes in.

"She came from money and I couldn't afford a proper lawyer" He laughs "the things is I'd love to see her pay for what's she's done to my life, but the last thing I would ever do is rape someone."

"Do you know how many times we hear this line from rapists" Korsack isn't feeling much sympathy.

Jane puts a photo of Lilly on the table "Do you know her?"

Mendoza looks at the picture for some time eventually he replies "I don't think so."

"When's the last time you went to a dentist" Jane prods.

"Huh" He looks at Jane surprised at the question.

"The dentist; when's the last time you saw one?"

"It'd be over a year ago; why?"

"Who's your dentist" Jane continues.

"I couldn't tell you a name but for the last few years I've gone to Beacon Hill Dental Services."

"That's a little up market for a man who couldn't afford a lawyer to defend rape allegations" Korsack pushes.

"My parents couldn't afford a lawyer. I work in computing now and I do OK" he responds.

"Alright Mr. Mendoza we're done for now" Jane starts to wrap the interview up. "Don't leave town on us will you?"

Mendoza stands "I'm not going anywhere Detective."

As Korsack and Jane walk back to the squad room he notices Jane rubbing her hands. Whenever he sees her do that, he feels a stab of guilt "are we in for rain" he asks.

"What" Jane's not conscious of what she's doing?

"Your hands" Korsack says.

"Oh" Jane replies "we must be. I don't think he's our man Korsack in fact he almost had me believing he was innocent of his first rape."

"He has a connection through the Dental Center" Korsack cautions.

"Yeah, you're right we should at least keep an eye on him. Hey Korsack I'm still feeling a little off, do you mind if I head home?"

"Sure Jane" Korsack says sounding concerned.

"Thanks, call me if anything comes up." Jane turns and leaves.

It's early afternoon when Jane gets home. The first thing she does is take a long shower. As she dries herself she takes extra time over her hands. As she looks at them she feels a pang of fear. She brushes it aside and goes and gets dressed. Once comfortable in her favourite sweats Jane lies down and tries to rest. Without realising it, she's tucked both hands up under her arm pits. Before long she's sound asleep.

When Jane wakes her room is dark. She unfolds herself from the fetal position she's pulled herself into while asleep. As she does so she realises she's not feeling well. Jane races to her bathroom before being sick. When the contents of her stomach are flushed away she starts to feel a little better. She rinses her mouth and washes her face. She takes herself back to bed and lies back down. Before she gets settled she hears a knock on her door. She tries to ignore it, but it continues and seems to get more urgent.

Jane doesn't even look through the peep-hole as she goes to open the door. She knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that it's either Maura or her mother at her door. She's pretty sure it's Maura because her mother has a key. As Jane places her hand on the lock it spasms. For a moment she can't get her hand to close on the clasp. She stops, shakes her hand and tries again, this time it works.

"Jane" Maura walks in "why'd you take so long to answer the door?"

"I was in bed Maura; that's where most people go when they're not feeling well."

"Korsack said you'd left early, was it because of that episode you had in the morgue today" Maura asks.

Jane is indignant "episode! What episode; I didn't have an episode Maura." Jane turns and walks back to her bedroom. Maura follows.

When Jane sits back on her bed Maura notices that her sweats are wet. She notices Jane is pale and sweating. "Jane you have a fever" Maura informs her.

"I know Maura; I told you I don't feel very well."

Maura sits on the edge of Jane's bed, "Jane I'd feel a lot better if you came and stayed at my place. I'm really worried about you."

Jane laughs "Maura you're over reacting. It's just a fever." Jane lets her arms point to her being in bed. "Look I'm in bed, where I should be. I really just want to sleep this off in the comfort of my own home, OK. I'll be fine; I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Maura stands "are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure but would you mind seeing yourself out Maura I don't feel like getting up again." Jane snuggles down into her bed and pulls the blankets up. Maura can't help herself and helps Jane pull the blankets over her. She pats Jane's arm.

"Good night Jane; call me if you need me tonight OK?"

"Yeah; yeah, night Maura" Jane almost sighs.

Maura turns off Jane's lights as she leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's had a listless night's sleep. She's still not feeling great and her sleep has been haunted with dreams of Hoyt pinning her hands to the floor. She's almost relieved when her phone starts ringing. She looks at her bedside clock as she answers and notices it close on 5:30am. "Rizzoli" she informs the caller and is told of a murder on Broadway in Cambridge. "On my way" she responds. Jane's still clammy; she has a quick shower before heading to the scene.

Maura, Frost and Korsack are already there when Jane arrives. "You still don't look too flash Jane" Korsack voices his concern.

"No I'm fine Vince; feeling much better" she lies. "What have we got?"

"Our perp likes to upset City commuters," Frost answers. Uniforms are already frazzled by drivers blowing horns and shouting abuse. Maura is deep in concentration and methodically going over the scene. Jane chuckles; it amazes her how Maura can be so focused on what she's doing and yet so unaware of the pressure she's causing everyone else because of the time she's taking.

Maura stands and signals to EMT to take the body to the morgue. Crime scene techs are also finished and with much relief the uniforms open the road and start directing traffic. She walks over to where Rizzoli, Frost and Korsack are standing. "I'll confirm after the autopsy but I can say with a degree of certainty we are looking for the same person that raped and murdered Lillian Romano."

Jane's eyes drop to her feet, Korsack shakes his head and Frost puts his hands on his hips "damn" he says. They all hate it when their delay in solving a crime costs another person their life.

Maura looks at them; she knows how they're feeling. "Well I'm going to go and get started on the autopsy." She looks more closely at Jane as she walks past her and she's concerned at what she sees. "You should be at home Jane" Maura offers with compassion.

Jane looks at her and frowns "a couple of days ago you wouldn't talk to me for not coming to a crime scene."

"That's before I knew you were really sick."

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better" she lies.

Maura knows she's lying. "Suit yourself; I'll see you at the autopsy then." Her words sound flippant but they hide genuine concern.

Maura leaves, Jane and Frost go and speak to the street sweeper that almost ran over their Jane Doe.

* * *

"Ah the good detective has graced the scene I prepared for her and the queen of the dead." He is pleased. Sweet, sweet Maria had been a most delightful conquest. She'd fought, she'd begged and she'd pleaded for him. He is pleased. His plan is building to a crescendo and the detective and the doctor will be at his complete mercy before too long. Yes he is very pleased.

He leaves the scene and starts thinking about his next victim. He needs time to prep each one for her role in his masterpiece. He goes back to his abode and heads to the attic. He looks at the images. He puts a cross through Maria just as he had done with Lilly. Everything is going according to plan.

* * *

"So where are we" Korsack asks. He, Jane and Frost are sitting at their desks. Jane throws her head back in frustration and runs her hands through her thick mane of hair.

"We've got two victims similar in appearance. They're almost the same colouring, height, build and age. Neither of whom could be identified at the scene" Jane starts.

Frost joins in "Our first victim is a dental nurse working in Beacon Hill; she's single and lives alone in Jamaica Plain. All her immediate family live in Arizona and none of them were in town at the time."

"Both victims have been left on busy roads early in the morning and in both cases Maura's thinks they've been dead for about three hours" Jane explains. "We're investigating two sex offenders who live close to the first crime scene, the one we found Mendoza; he doesn't cut it for me. We haven't found the other yet."

"I've got footage from the nearest traffic camera at the first crime scene on the night of the murder. They've sent me from 8pm to 8am but I haven't had a chance to scan any of it yet" Frost adds. "I just ordered footage from the nearest camera for last night, from Traffic Control."

"And Maura's got nothing Jane" Korsack looks at her in hope.

"No, she thinks it could be poisoning but she can't prove it. The only anomaly in Lilly's system was a high dose of Ibuprofen but not enough to kill her. Hey Frost have the patient records come in from the Dental clinic?"

"No but I should have them this morning. I'll run the names for hits in CODIS as soon as it gets here."

"Yeah and ring Frankie and offer him some overtime to scan those video's" Jane suggests. "Oh and run the residents within a mile of today's murder and see if we get any hits" she adds.

"I'm going to see Maura; see if she's found anything" Jane stands. As she puts her weight on the arm rest of her chair, the hand carrying that weight goes to water and she falls catching her chin on her desk. She lets out a loud expletive. When she comes back up her chin is dripping with blood. Korsack and Frost race to her.

"Are you OK" Korsack grabs a tissue off Jane's desk and gives it to her to cover the cut.

"Yeah, yeah; damn chair moved out from under me."

"Jane, sit for a minute" Frost urges.

Jane's hands are shaking and she doesn't want the guys to see them. "Actually all the more reason to see Maura, she should have a Band-Aid." Jane grabs another couple of tissues, shoves them under her chin and heads to the morgue.

After she's gone Frost looks at Korsack "that was weird."

"Yeah" Korsack returns the gaze, "she's definitely not well."

By the time Jane gets to the morgue the blood from her chin is dripping through the tissues. Maura is engrossed over the body when Jane enters.

"Maura have you got a Band-Aid" Jane whines.

"What" Maura turns and lifts her gaze. "Goodness me Jane, what have you done?" She goes to get her first aid kit.

"I slipped and hit my chin on my desk" she whines some more.

"You shouldn't even be here Jane" Maura comes back and placing the kit beside them feels Jane's forehead. "You have a fever."

"I'm fine Maura can you please just help me stop this blood from dripping everywhere!"

Maura has Jane sit and lean her head back. After she cleans the cut she has a good look at it; "Jane it needs sutures; come on I'll run you over to Mass General."

"What; no Maura you do it."

"Me! No" Maura shakes her head.

"Maura you're stitching up dead bodies all the time."

"Exactly Jane; dead bodies" Maura's frustrated.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste waiting around Emergency at Mass General, please Maura."

"OK; OK, but it's going to hurt. I don't have any anesthetic!"

Jane squirms like a baby and drives Maura mad, but she's satisfied three stitches are all that's needed. She covers it with Benedine and places a Band-Aid over it. When she's finished, she looks at Jane "try to be a bit more careful will you!"

"Thanks Maura; so what have you got?"

Maura peels off the latex gloves she's used for Jane's chin and grabs a new pair as she goes over to the body. "A lot of similarities to what I found on Lillian" she explains.

Jane mumbles "huh."

"Most of the particulates from her clothing are what you'd expect to find on someone found on the side of the road Jane. Her clothing was interesting though. They are not the same clothes as Lilly was wearing but they are the same brand."

"Really; that is interesting" Jane perks up.

"The report on Lilly's garments, were that they were brand new; they'd never been washed Jane. I examined our Jane Doe's clothes through a microscope before sending them away and I'm quietly confident they'll come back with the same findings."

"So that's why there's nothing on their clothes, he's changing them before dumping their bodies" Jane muses.

"I think that's a reasonable conclusion" Maura reinforces Jane's thoughts.

"What sort of clothes are they Maura, where would he have bought them?

"They're a fairly common low price range of apparel Jane" Maura advises.

"I guess I could get Frost to pull videos from every department store within a 10 mile radius; look for men shopping in ladies wear. It's just we already have hours of video we're scanning that are all probably going to come up empty" Jane says in frustration.

"Yes, it would seem the parameters for a search on those criteria would be very broad at this stage Jane."

"Gee you're a big help Maura! What's next for you?"

"I'm about to start cutting Jane; I'll examine all the internal organs. In the meantime I wait for DNA results, dental records and other results from blood tests and cavity swabs."

Maura watches as Jane sits in concentration subconsciously rubbing her hands. Her poor friend looks terrible.

"I've sent Frost the finger prints Jane" Maura adds.

"Hmm; what oh yeah; OK well good. I think I'll go and see whether the guys have anything" Jane shakes out her hands before standing. "Thanks for patching up my chin" she smiles at Maura; "Ouch!" The smile causes her chin to pinch.

Maura looks at Jane with concern "Jane…"

Jane turns back as she heads for the door "yeah?"

"Don't push yourself too hard; you can deny it all you like, but you aren't well."

Jane's touched by Maura's sincerity and genuine concern. "I won't… Hey call me if you come up with anything."

Maura nods "Of course."

"Oh Maura; thank you" Jane's appreciation is genuine.

Maura smiles and shakes her head as Jane leaves.

* * *

Shannon O'Reilly is a 36-year-old landscaper who has a consistent habit of going for a run every night at 7:30pm. Each night she passes through a remote corner of the Back Bay. She's always wondered about running through this particular area because of it seclusion but the alternative would add another three miles and nearly half an hour to her jog. She's always figured she's young and fit and if she were unlucky enough to be confronted in that brief moment, she'd outrun any attacker. Tonight she will find out.

Meanwhile he puts his secret Ibuprofen formula into the meals he's prepared for his next victim. She will eat; she will suffer; she will die!

* * *

As Jane walks back into the squad room Frost is on his feet to greet her. "Jane I've checked all Lilly's co-workers and they're all clean."

"Good Frost, what about our Jane Doe's prints; any luck?"

"No she's clean Jane" Frost's frustration is evident in his eyes.

"She'll turn up in some way; he wants us to know who they are" Korsack adds. "Maura will be up here at some stage with a name; I'd bet on it."

"Maura had one interesting piece of news; Lilly was wearing new unwashed clothes and while she's waiting for tests to confirm it; she feels confident our Jane Doe is in new clothes too. He's changing their clothes" Jane explains.

"Well that explains the lack of evidence on the clothing" Korsack stands and walks around his table. "How's the chin Jane?"

"Maura put three stitches in it; I'm sure she did that just to make me be more careful."

"You don't look all that good Jane" Korsack says with concern.

"You're as bad as Maura Korsack, I'm fine."

"Hey Jane" Frost chimes in. "I've scanned the clients from the dental clinic to see if we get any hits and a few names have popped up."

"Really, anyone of interest" Jane asks.

"Well let's see Dr. Maura Isles is in the system" he laughs.

"Yeah that makes sense" Korsack laughs. "She's in the system for all the same reasons we are."

"Yeah cross contamination" Frost adds.

Jane chuckles "I think we can safely rule out Dr. Isles; who else is on there?"

"Let's see; there are another couple of Doctors. A Doctor Mira Tendulkar and a Doctor Jackson Hughes come up in the system."

"I know Hughes" Jane explains. "He's a specialist at Mass General. Why is he in the system?"

Korsack is reading over Frost's shoulder, "Seems he was busted on drug possession in College. Misdemeanor" Korsack adds.

"Huh; doesn't surprise me" Jane shakes her head as she thinks about Jackson. "The female doctor" she asks.

"She consults to the FBI; in the system for the same reason as Maura" Frost explains.

"So who else pops up Frost" Jane continues.

"Well Mendoza of course but check out this guy. Henry Wang's been in and out of prison all his life; he was suspected for killing small animals but his first conviction was a vicious assault on a female classmate in high school."

Again Korsack looks over Frost's shoulder. "His rap sheet doesn't include rape or murder but he's been into just about everything else. I think we should have a chat with him Jane; you feeling up to it."

"Sure Korsack but you drive" Jane laughs. "Frost…"

"I've got plenty to do Jane and Frankie will be here when his shift finishes, we'll get started on those videos."

It's getting late in the afternoon when Korsack and Jane return. Henry was a loser who's mummy pays his dental bills but more than likely not the loser they're after. Frost and Frankie are in the BRIC going over footage. Jane and Korsack are about to head there to see how they're going when Maura walks in.

"Hey Maura we're just heading to the BRIC" Jane explains.

Maura nods and follows her and Korsack. "Jane our Jane Doe's stomach content is interesting."

"Really; why?"

"Well both Lilly and this victim were well fed. The food content in their stomachs is extraordinarily similar."

"You're right that is interesting. He's changing them before he dumps them; I wonder if he's feeding them before he kills them" Jane thinks out loud.

"I'm having their stomach contents re-examined. I've asked them to check for traces of Ibuprofen in the food" Maura outlines. "If it's poisoning it's a clever way to hide it."

"Huh" Jane shrugs as they enter BRIC. Frost and Frankie looked bored and cross-eyed. "That bad hey guys?"

"There was nothing on the tapes from Tuesday" Frankie stretches back as he gives his update. "Hey what happened to you" he asks when he sees Jane's chin.

"Maura punched me for jumping to conclusions without evidence" Jane tries to keep it light.

"I did not!" Maura doesn't like the implication at all.

"You know what, it's been a long day; anyone up for a drink at the Robber" Korsack asks.

Frost and Frankie are keen but Jane begs off. "You know what guys, I think I'll head home and have an early night; this smack on the chin's given me a bit of a headache. But hey; have one for me."

"Thank you Sergeant Detective Korsack," Maura responds. "Not tonight." She glances sideways at Jane; Korsack picks up Maura's signal and nods.

* * *

As Shannon jogs her regular route for the evening her iPod is pumping out her favourite tunes. As she swings into the brief section of her run that's dark and secluded she scans the scene for any obvious threats. It's quiet like it is on every other night. As she sweeps around the last turn something clips her ankle and before she knows it she's on the ground. Annoyed; she's about to drag herself up when something explodes into her face. That's the last thing Shannon remembers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This story has had a very deliberate, slow build up. Thanks to those who have been patient with its development. I have always planned to take it to another level but wanted to really set it up first. This is the chapter that turns the story… From here I can promise you will get more drama, more action, greater intensity and some frightening moments for our two best friends. PS To those who review; you will probably never fully appreciate just how much they mean/help; whether positive or negative. I'm so grateful; thank you. **_

Jane's not home ten minutes when there is a knock on her door. She shakes her head as she answers it. "Hello Maura" she says as she swings open her door.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh it could have something to do with the eye signals you were giving Korsack or that you can't help being a Doctor. You know the slightest sniffle Maura and you fuss; do you know that?"

"Jane you're my friend and you don't take care of yourself when you're well; so someone's got to watch out for you when you're not."

"Great I have a helicopter mother and a helicopter best friend" Jane shakes her head and smiles. She closes the door behind Maura and follows her to her kitchen.

"Well if it wasn't for me, Angela would be here right now Jane" Maura smiles.

"OK; I'll give you that; you're less annoying than my mother when I'm not well." Jane sits at her kitchen counter looking into the kitchen that Maura knows her way around far too well.

To Jane's surprise, the first thing Maura pulls out of her bags is a thermometer. "Jane put this under your tongue please."

As Jane mutters "what on ear…" she stops so as not to bite the top off the thermometer Maura has pushed into her mouth. Maura just smiles at her.

Jane sits there as Maura goes on about her business. "You may have heard that you should starve a fever; but it's actually a fallacy."

"Huh" is all Jane can respond with her mouth full.

Maura takes the thermometer out and reads Jane's temperature. "Hmm. 100.3; it's a low-grade fever Jane" Maura explains.

"See I told you it's nothing to worry about."

"Well I wouldn't say that; your body's cytokines are fighting something" Maura is reflective. "Have you had any nausea or diarrhea?"

"I was sick last night before you arrived, but I haven't thrown up since."

"Well Jane if you are going to insist on working, which given this dreadful case; I suspect you will; you have to eat. You need to keep your strength up. Have you eaten at all since your emesis?"

"My what," Jane looks confused.

"Sorry; vomiting."

"Oh; dry toast and crackers that I washed down with Lucozade" Jane looks at Maura proudly.

"Well I have some chicken breasts and I'm going to prepare us a legume and nut salad. You shouldn't have any trouble keeping it down and it will give your more strength and energy" Maura explains.

"Yuk; I'll have to get it down first!"

"Jane" Maura says in exasperation, then laughs.

"I'm going to go and have a shower Maura; you don't mind do you?"

Maura shakes her head as she prepares the chicken. "Oh; try to keep your chin dry Jane."

After they've eaten Jane and Maura are sitting on Jane's couch. Maura has Jane trying an herbal tea. To Jane's surprise she's quite enjoying it.

"I hate this case Maura" Jane shares. "For all we know our perp is getting ready to throw a victim on some busy road as we speak."

"It's only my opinion at this stage Jane; it's not based on any science but if he's capturing one woman at a time he's looking to pick her up tonight. If that's the case, he won't be able to dispose of her until at least tomorrow night."

"Really; what makes you say that?"

"If it is the Ibuprofen; _**and**_ I'm not saying it is Jane; he would have to be very precise for it not to show up as the cause of death. He'd be using small quantities mixed with something else and over a period of time."

"Huh" Jane is looking very tired.

Maura takes Jane's cup. "You should be in bed Jane. Come on."

Jane doesn't argue; as Maura rinses the cups in her sink Jane wanders off to bed. Maura follows Jane to her room with a glass of water for her. She notices Jane put a small dab of cream on both hands and asks her what it is. Jane explains it's a cream Dr. Hughes gave her as she puts it back in a bedside draw. Maura doesn't give it another thought.

Jane is sitting half under her blankets leaning back against her head-board. She's rubbing the cream into her hands. Maura sits on the bed beside her also leaning back on the head-board. "They've never been the same; have they Jane?"

"What" Jane asks?

"Your hands" Maura turns her head to look at Jane; she's worried how Jane will respond.

Jane's looking at her hands "no Maura; they never have." Jane's honesty surprises Maura.

"You know you're amazing to have come back from what he did to you. I really admire you for that Jane."

"It's funny Maura; I don't think I had a choice. I had to fight; I had to fight to get my hands back and I had to fight my head…" Jane lets out a long breath. "Oh who am I kidding I'm still fighting the stuff in my head!"

"Jane this fever could be causing the problems in your hands; you know?"

"Do you think so" Jane looks at Maura hopefully.

"It is why you saw Dr. Hughes isn't it?

Jane hesitates and then opens up. "Yeah; I've been having twinges Maura and dropping things occasionally. I don't think anyone who'd been through what I've been through would be too worried about it. It's just in my work I really need to be able to fully trust my hands."

Maura becomes serious "yes; you do Jane; people lives could depend on it. What has Hughes said; is he helping?"

"He says I have nothing to worry about; that my hands are strong and functioning normally according all the tests he did. It's just he also said that I had to be honest with myself Maura and I don't know if I can do that."

"Jane you push yourself harder than anyone I know; but one of the things I trust most about you; probably more than anything. You know your limits."

"What's that mean Maura?"

"You have an amazing tolerance for pain and you perform exceptionally well, brilliantly I would say, under pressure. The thing is you never put yourself or anyone of your team in situations where you don't believe you can manage the situation and protect them. What I find really fascinating is you don't even realise you're doing it."

"Oh and how would the most uncomfortable person in the land of the living know that?" Jane smiles at Maura as she pulls herself down to a lying position and puts a couple of pillows under her head so it's easier to look up at Maura. Maura reaches and pulls the blankets up over Jane's shoulders.

"Scientific observation Jane" Maura smiles" I've watched you work for a while now… Actually Korsack explained it to me one day. It's one of the reasons why he and Frost look up to you so much." Jane's fading fast. "Oh Jane I should change the dressing on your chin before you got to sleep."

Maura goes out to the kitchen to get her medical bag. When she returns Jane has pulled the cover off her cut. Maura rinses it with an antibacterial solvent and dries the wound. She then applies a new dressing. "When you shower in the morning Jane, remember to try to keep it dry."

"I will Maura" Jane pulls the blankets up to her chin.

Maura sits on the edge of the bed. "You know I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a good day Jane."

"Hmm, why's that," Jane says in a tired voice.

"I'm expecting a lot of results and analysis to come back; hopefully we'll start to get some answers."

"I hope so."

"Jane, about your hands; be careful especially while you're running this fever. However I'm inclined to agree with Dr. Hughes, if your responses are normal and your hands are strong; this will pass." Maura stands and pulls the blankets around Jane and tucks her in. She leans in and kisses the top of Jane's head.

"Thanks for tonight Maura" Jane mumbles. "I'm glad you came over."

Maura smiles "you're welcome my friend, I'll see you tomorrow." Jane is already in a light and steady breathing pattern that indicates she's asleep.

* * *

He's angry with himself. The amount of force he applied to Shannon's face has left it shattered and broken. She's fading in and out of consciousness and oblivious to the meal he has set out for her. He paces back and forth in frustration. At one stage he punches a wall.

He is agitated because this is a chink in his plan. If Shannon doesn't eat; she won't die. If she doesn't die according to his plans then his entire course of action is jeopardized. That very thought alone causes his head to ache with rage. He has worked on this for too long. His plan; his perfect plan is in disarray.

Think, he tells himself; think!

* * *

It's mid morning when Maura finds Jane in the café talking to her mother. "Hello ladies" she smiles.

Jane and Angela look up and greet Maura.

"How's your morning been Maura" Angela asks.

"It's been very productive. The Cafe's busy; a new recipe today Angela" Maura inquires.

"Yes, it's chicken and blue cheese lasagna" Angela explains.

"Oh wow! Maura expresses.

"Not something I'm going to rush to buy Ma" Jane chimes in.

"Just come for dinner tonight please Janey, with this creep on the loose and you being sick I'd feel a lot better if you stayed with us."

"Ma, I'm supposed to be trying to catch him not hiding behind my mummy's purse strings."

"Speaking of catching him; Jane I have some information you might find interesting."

"Oh, OK Maura let's go."

"Maura please try to get Janey to come over tonight" Angela pushes Maura.

"I'll try Angela."

As they enter the lift Jane asks what Maura has. "Well I know who she is Jane; she's Maria Montenegro. She thirty-four; her rape is extremely violent and consistent with the attack on Lilly. There was no trace evidence on our victim."

"We have to get this guy Maura" Jane exclaims as they exit the lift and walk to the morgue.

"Well she has high traces of Ibuprofen although she looks like she does a lot of exercise and does have inflammation in some of her joints Jane. She is more typical of someone I would expect could be taking Ibuprofen."

They're now standing over the body of Maria Montenegro. "The clothing and the stomach contents" Jane asks.

"The clothes are new and have never been washed. No trace evidence on the garments. She's eaten inside eight hours before she died; so did Lilly. They both had chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and broccoli in their stomachs."

"And" Jane encourages.

"Well all the natural digestion enzymes are present but yes there is Ibuprofen and a number of other foreign agents Jane. None of them in their own right would cause death. I need to run more tests, sorry."

"That's OK Maura; have you told Frost who she is?"

"Yes" Maura acknowledges Jane's question.

"I'm going to see what he's been able to find Maura; I'll call you later."

"How are you feeling Jane" Maura asks as Jane turns to leave.

Jane stops and looks at Maura, "honestly; no better but no worse." They share a smile as Jane walks out.

When Jane joins Frost and Korsack upstairs they are quick to update her on what they have. Frosts starts "Hi Jane, our second victim is Maria Montenegro."

"I know Frost Maura just filled me in; what can you tell me about her?"

Korsack joins the discussion, "She was a librarian at Boston Cambridge University Jane."

"Yeah" Frost adds, "she was working the late shifts; apparently she was training to be a yoga instructor by day."

"And let me guess; she lived alone, was a nice girl without any enemies and no one can imagine why someone would want to do this to her?" Jane's angry. She is sick, she's tired but more than anything; at this very moment she is damn angry. "Come on!" she says with too much vigor.

Korsack touches Jane's shoulder, "keep it together Jane."

"I'm sorry Vince; it kills me that this woman died while we knew there was a predator on the streets that we weren't able to catch before this happened to her." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Maura came round and cooked me some dinner last night and she had one hell of a scary theory. She thinks he's taking the women one at a time and that someone else was probably taken last night."

"How does she figure that" Frost asks.

"She's basing it on the Ibuprofen poisoning theory. She stresses obviously that it is just a theory at the moment; you know Maura; but she thinks if this theory pans out we could see another victim on the side of the road tonight sometime."

"Man" Frosts anger rises as he places his hands on his hips.

"OK, it's just a theory" Korsack reminds his frustrated team.

"So Jane I've run Maria's work colleagues and they are all clean. I've asked for a list of everyone that was in the library during Maria's shift. It might tell us something," Frost is clutching.

"I sent Cooper and Frankie to tell the family Jane" Korsack adds. "Oh and we've had a call that Lyle Shepherd is home."

"Who," Jane asks.

"The second sex offender; our runner" Korsack explains.

"Great let's go and have a chat to him Korsack." Jane needs to be doing something. "Frost…"

"Don't worry Jane; I'll keep digging."

"Thanks Frost; you're doing great; you know that?" Jane smiles at him.

"It doesn't feel that way," Frost looks at them both.

Korsack pats him on the back as he and Jane leave.

As Korsack and Jane approach Lyle Shepherd's home in South Cambridge they are still talking about Frost. "You know Jane I was so angry when you dumped me as your partner and I didn't have much time for Frost when he was partnered with you."

"I know Korsack; I'm sorry."

"It's OK; I understand Jane. The thing is I really like the kid and what's more he has been a huge asset to tour team with his computing skills."

"Yeah; he's turning into a damn fine homicide detective Korsack."

Korsack laughs "even with his weak stomach!"

They get to Lyle's door and knock. As the door opens a shot is fired at them. In quick succession two more shots are fired. For a moment afterwards there is an eerie silence.

* * *

"This is 911 how can I direct your call?"

The operator hears a male voice struggling to get his words out.

"Shots fired… two ugh; two officers down…

"Can you tell me where you are?" The operator presses.

"South… Cambridge… need, police ugh; E… MT."

The operator puts an immediate scan on the cell phone that's made the call and alerts police and EMT emergency centers. Meanwhile the switchboard lights up with people calling in to report gun shots in South Cambridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Frost calls Maura; his tone is frantic when he speaks. "Dr. Isles, Jane and Korsack have been shot; I don't have a lot of information but they're being taken to Mass General now."

Maura can't believe what she's hearing. "What! Oh my God;" her voice has risen to a high pitch.

"I'm on my way to my car now; I can pick you up out front if you want a ride Doc."

Maura agrees to meet Frost; as she hangs up Suzie walks in. "Dr. Isles some of those results you've been waiting on have come in."

"I'm sorry Suzie; not now. Please leave the reports on my desk." Maura is putting her keys in her handbag and pulling on her jacket.

"Is everything alright Dr. Isles?" Suzie can see the anxiety in Maura's face.

"Detective Rizzoli and Sergeant Detective Korsack have been shot. I have to go. Can you tidy up in the autopsy room for me please Suzie?"

"Of course Dr. Isles; please, go!"

"Thank you Suzie" Maura is ever polite as she races out of the morgue to meet Frost.

Frost and Maura arrive at the hospital with sirens blaring. They race into Emergency and Frankie is pacing in the reception.

"What do you know Frankie" Frost asks.

"Nothing Frost; no one's told me anything." He looks at Maura. "Maura can you go in there; can you please go and see what you can find out." Frankie's expression says it all; his face is etched with fear.

Pulling out her badge as the Chief Medical Examiner, Maura begs off to go and see what she can learn. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where's Cooper" Frost asks.

"I left her with Cavanaugh; there we're so many cops already there when we arrived; Jane and Korsack were already in Ambulances." Frankie is fighting to hold back tears.

"Hey come on man, they'll be OK" Frost tries to reassure Frankie.

"Cavanaugh sent me here; God, Frost what can I do standing around here?" He pauses for a moment staring at Frost and then he starts to pace again.

Frost grabs Frankie on both shoulders and looks him in the eye. "We hang in there; that's what we do; OK man!"

Suddenly Franking is thinking more clearly. "Oh crap Frost; Ma! This has to be all over headquarters. I have to get to her."

Just then Angela races into the reception. "Frankie, Detective Frost, how are they; what's happened?" her voice is filled with fear and emotion.

"We don't know Ma; we don't know anything. Jane and Korsack have been shot; that's all we know." Frankie hugs his mother who almost falls into his grasp.

"Dr. Isles is in there Mrs. Rizzoli. She said she'd back as soon as she can. She'll find out what's going on. I'm sure they're going to be OK" Frost tries to sound more positive than he's feeling.

Angela is crying, "Jane's been so sick, she shouldn't even be at work at the moment. How could something like this happen? What were they doing?"

Frankie looks to Frost for more information. "They were just doing a routine follow-up on a suspect for the rape murders we've been working." Frost looks uncertain as he explains what Jane and Korsack were doing. He's wondering himself what in the hell happened to bring this on.

"Come on Ma; let's sit down. Maura should be back soon." Frankie tries to be strong to support his mother.

Meanwhile Maura has sought out a nurse inside Emergency, "I'm Dr. Isles, I'm looking for the two detectives who've just been brought in; they were both shot?"

"See the Senior Nurse in Ward 4 Dr. Isles. Just down there" the nurse points.

"Thank you" Maura turns and moves quickly in that direction. When she reaches the nurses' station for Ward 4 she asks for the senior nurse. "Excuse me, who's in charge here please?"

"I am" a buxom and heavy-looking woman responds. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry; I'm Dr. Isles the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Two detectives have been brought in with gunshot wounds what can you tell me please?"

"Well Dr. Isles its early days. Detective Korsack's in surgery; he's being treated for a chest wound. Detective Rizzoli has taken a shot to the head. She's with neurosurgeon's that are assessing her treatment now."

This information rips Maura apart. She's trying to assess it professionally but her emotions are very fragile. She finds herself fighting the urge to faint. A chest wound and a head wound; knowing the dangers of both she finds herself wishing she wasn't a doctor. As a doctor she knows Korsack and Jane are faced with life threatening situations.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now Dr." The senior nurse concludes.

Maura shakes herself out of the mental diagnoses she's been doing. "Thank you" she turns and heads back to the reception area. As she enters she sees that Angela has joined Frost and Frankie. Maura's heart aches at the sight and she is dreading what she has to tell them.

Angela sees Maura first. She stands and races towards Maura who is coming towards them. "Oh Maura; please what you can you tell us?" Angela's fear burns dark in her eyes.

Frost looks at Maura who's as white as a ghost. Suddenly he feels very sick. Frankie tries to take control of the situation and support his mother. Fearing the worst after seeing the look on Maura's face, he wants his mother sitting down. "Come on Ma, sit down. Let Maura talk."

Maura's voice shakes as she fights the urge to cry, "Korsack's been shot in the chest, he's in surgery. The head nurse couldn't tell me anymore about his condition at this stage." Maura grabs a tissue from her purse. She wipes away tears. "I'm sorry. Oh Angela Jane's been shot in the head. She's being prepped by neurosurgeon's who are trying to determine what treatment she needs." Maura fights to be strong; she fights the urge to sob.

"Oh my God; Janey" Angela is distraught for her daughter but she is also acutely aware of the pain her best friend is feeling. She stands and hugs Maura. Maura needs to be held; she is so grateful to be in Angela's arms at that moment.

Beside them there is a loud crash. As Angela and Maura break their hug they look at Frankie who is holding his hand. "Hey come on Man," Frost looks at Frankie in surprise. Frankie is holding the fist he's just planted into the wall.

At the sight Angela is furious. "Frances Earl Rizzoli I've taught you better than that." After the shock of seeing Frankie act out in such a way, she realises that her son is broken and in pain too. "Oh Frankie I'm sorry." She hugs him tight and Frankie breaks and cries on his mothers shoulder. When he settles Maura takes a look at his hand.

"I'll see if I can get you some ice" Maura says.

"No its fine Maura; I'm sorry it's just Korsack and Jane could be dying in there!"

"Oh Frankie" Maura is hit hard by his words. "You mustn't think like that. Jane is strong and Korsack is a fighter…"

"Yeah Frankie" Frost supports Maura. "We have to be strong and it's not good to imagine bad things. Korsack 's always saying; get all the information before jumping to conclusions."

"Exactly, the Doctors are fighting for them; they're police officers" Maura reassures Jane's younger brother.

"I'm sorry; I feel so helpless" Frankie is fighting back tears as his mother holds him tight.

"It's alright Frankie; they'll be alright" Angela has found the strength to comfort her son even though she's terrified.

As time goes by Maura, Angela, Frankie and Frost sit and wait. From time to time one of them gets up and moves but mostly they just sit there in silence and wait.

* * *

He decides to deviate from his plan on this one occasion. So Shannon won't play a part in his work of art. If she can't eat then she will have to die a death worthy of someone who has ruined his master plan. He will wait and take his next victim tomorrow night as planned. He has waited this long to fulfill his destiny. A destiny set in motion over a year ago. He will wait some more.

The queen of the dead and the detective bitch will get a small reprieve. The body they find in the morning will not be one they recognise as his. No they will be distracted until his Rosie is laid out as the next card in his hand.

* * *

As night falls there is still no news on Korsack and Jane. As Frankie, Angela, Maura and Frost wait, Cavanaugh and Cooper approach.

Cavanaugh pulls up beside this group of people he has grown very fond of and stops. "Anything" he scans the faces before him hopeful of a sign of good news. They all shake their heads in the negative. "Oh shit" are the only words Cavanaugh can find.

Cooper looks at Frankie and Frost. She sees their fallen expressions. She knows Jane and Korsack and she's upset too but more than ever she also realises she's an outsider. These people aren't just work colleagues they're family. In her introduction to them she had inadvertently betrayed them all without any sense of what the implications would be. She was just doing her job. "I'm so sorry" is all she can say. They all look at her and nod their thanks but say nothing.

Cavanaugh stands in front of Maura. "Three shots were fired Doc; one of them killed Lyle Shepherd. He was one of the sex offenders that lived in the vicinity of our first victim." he explains.

"Why the hell would he shoot two cops" Frost asks. He doesn't get it. "Was there evidence that he's our rape murderer?"

"Not at this stage Frost" Cavanaugh looks at him long and hard.

Cavanaugh turns back to Maura. "Korsack and Jane had both drawn their weapons because they were lying beside them at the scene. They've been sealed for analysis." He scans the faces staring at him and then again focuses on Maura. "Crime scene techs found three casings and one bullet at the scene. Dr. Isles Shepherd's on his way to the morgue. When you're ready I need you to piece together what the hell happened."

Maura looks at him, at this moment she could care less about the crime scene and some sex offender who's had the audacity to shoot her best friend and the fatherly, lovable Korsack. When she speaks her voice is tight and strained. "I will examine him Lieutenant and I will give you the answers you need but I'm not leaving here until I know Jane and Sergeant Detective Korsack are going to be OK." She stares at Cavanaugh daring him to suggest she do otherwise.

Cavanaugh just nods, "Thanks Doc." He then sits beside Angela. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what to say. I want you to know Jane's the best detective I've ever had the pleasure of working with. She's tough Angela; she'll fight."

Angela doesn't say anything; his words are bringing on tears. How does she look him in the eye and tell him that his words are cold comfort at the moment.

Frost speaks up. "Has anyone notified Korsack's people?"

Cavanaugh looks at Riley and then back at Frost before speaking. "Josh and Melody are trying to get here; they're in Florida at the moment. His mother's in a nursing home. Cooper and I went and spoke to her. She's not well enough to get here but we said we'd keep her informed. She knows that he's surrounded by people who care about him" Cavanaugh explains.

Everyone there acknowledges the truth in that statement.

Maura stands, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to see if I can get any more information. I'll be back as soon as I can." All eyes fall on Maura, they are as desperate as she is for news.

When Maura gets inside the Emergency ward she locates a lady's room and enters. She locks herself in a cubicle; she puts the toilet seat down and just sits there. All sorts of thoughts are racing through her mind but she keeps coming back to just two! Please let them both live and please don't let this have anything to do with Jane's hands.

Maura gathers herself. She leaves the rest room and walks to the Nurses station for Ward 4. The senior nurse is sitting at a computer. Maura takes a deep breath before interrupting her. "Ah excuse me I was wondering whether you night have any more news on the two detectives that were shot earlier today."

"Dr. Isles" the nurse stands. "Please come through and sit down I'll get the doctor in charge."

Maura waits patiently in the small office she's been directed to. Its fifteen minutes before the Doctor heading up the Emergency ward enters. "Hello Dr. Isles I'm Dr. Marta Shultz, it's very nice to meet you; I've heard so much about you." She puts a hand out to shake Maura's.

"Thank you" Maura shakes her hand as she sits, "it's nice to meet you too; can you tell me anything?"

Dr. Shultz opens a file. "Vincent Korsack has a single gunshot wound to the upper chest. Huh; this is interesting; he was conscious and coherent when they brought him in… Hmm, anyway; he suffered a punctured lung. He suffered broken ribs from the impact of the bullet. He has been operated on and is currently in recovery. Dr. Yang headed up the surgery team and he's satisfied that Officer Korsack should make a full recovery."

Maura's been holding her breath; she exhales. "That is very good news Dr. Shultz."

"He will be in a lot of pain for a day to two. Dr. Yang intends to keep him heavily sedated until his breathing is less painful. When he wakes he'll be moved to ICU; I expect he'll be there shortly Dr. Isles."

"And Jane" Maura asks and realises she's terrified of the impending news.

"Jane" the Doctor looks confused momentarily. "Oh I'm sorry; yes Officer Rizzoli; let me see." She scans her paperwork. "OK; yes her situation is a little more uncertain Dr. Isles."

Maura feels physical pain at this news. She swallows, "What can you tell me Dr. Schultz?"

"There is good news and bad; the bullet did not penetrate her skull but it fractured it. The bullet hit her above her right eye. The impact of the blow has resulted in considerable cranial swelling. She was unconscious when she was brought in and as yet has not shown any signs of waking."

"Have they performed a Cat Scan Doctor, is her brain responding to stimulus" Maura asks.

"Dr. Yeo; our Chief of Neurosurgery is monitoring Officer Rizzoli. He says it is too soon to make a call. He says the next twenty-four hours will be critical. He's concerned that on top of everything she is fighting a fever. It doesn't help her situation."

Maura takes it all in. Her prognosis is Jane's situation is not good. "Would I be able to see her Dr. Shultz; she's my best friend?"

"Of course, come with me." Maura is taken to Jane's room. "If you'll excuse me Dr. Isles we're very busy this evening."

"Thank you Dr. Shultz; you've been very helpful."

When Maura's alone she takes her best friends hand. "Oh Jane!" she whispers as the tears she's been fighting all afternoon break. Still holding her hand she sits on the side of Jane's bed; the tears cascade down her cheeks in a torrent. Maura makes no move to wipe them away.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura gathers herself and goes back to the Lady's rest room she's found to wash her tear drenched face. When she's confident she can hold it all together she ventures back to the Emergency reception where Jane and Korsack's friends and family wait for news. As she enters the area she feels all their eyes fall on her and the weight of the stare nearly brings her undone. It's an eerie scene before her; they all stand and to Maura it's like they're moving in slow motion. What is more confronting is the deafening silence that engulfs her. Not one of her friends is game to ask.

Maura forces her facial muscles to structure a smile. It's a strain. It feels like she has to force each muscle to move one at a time. She reminds herself that the news is not as bad as it could be; they're both alive. When she'd called in to check on Korsack his colour was drained but he looked to be resting comfortably. Jane's breathing on her own and the bullet did not pierce her brain; this is all good news. While she'd been sitting with Jane Dr. Yeo had visited. He was quite optimistic. He's keeping Jane in an induced coma for now. It will allow the brain's swelling to reduce without anxiety.

Maura pulls her shoulders back and moves towards the group of people standing, waiting. These people are the closest friends she's ever had. Thanks to Jane she's been welcomed into the warmest and genuinely loving environment she's ever known. She realises at this moment there are some benefits to a lonely existence. You are never confronted with these types of feelings. It's only a fleeting thought as she remembers what her lonely life had felt like before she met these wonderful people.

When she stands in front of them Maura starts to explain in the only way she knows how; the honest scientific facts. "Sergeant Detective Korsack was shot in the upper right chest. The bullet broke a number of ribs on entry and punctured his right lung. He lost a lot of blood but was conscious and coherent when he was brought into surgery. He is now in the ICU and is heavily sedated. This is to allow him to breathe without pain until his lung is stronger. He will be kept heavily sedated for at least two days. Then he should be able to give you a statement Detective Frost."

It's only after she's finished the statement that she allows herself to take a breath. Before she re-gathers she hears a fragile whisper "and my baby?" Angela is looking at Maura; the pain in her expression almost breaks her.

Again Maura approaches the answer to Angela's plea the only way she knows how; the honest facts. "Jane suffered a shot to her head. The bullet pierced the skin of her forehead above the right eye. The bullet fractured her skull but did not puncture it. Therefore the bullet did not inflict any direct injuries on the brain. However, the impact of the blow has caused significant cranial swelling. She was unconscious when brought in. She did not at any time regain consciousness. Her Doctor has put Jane into an induced coma to allow the swelling in her brain to reduce without the anxiety of the trauma. He believes that will allow Jane's brain the best chances of a full recovery."

"My God Maura, are you saying Janey might have brain damage" Frankie looks at her in horror.

"Frankie it really is too soon to form any conclusions. I would tell you the truth if I knew that to be the case. The complication that has her doctor worried is that Jane is sick; her body is fighting a fever and he hasn't been able to find a reason for it. This is adding extra stress to her body and her brain."

"Can I see her" Angela asks.

"In the morning Angela; but not tonight I'm afraid."

"What about Korsack; can we see him" Frost asks.

Maura takes a deep breath before answering. "Not tonight Detective Frost." She looks at the worried faces. "I'll stay here tonight, I'll keep an eye on both of them and call you the minute there is any news good or bad; I promise. I think its best you all go home and get some rest Sergeant Detective Korsack and Jane are going to need you all at your best over the next couple of days."

Angela looks at Maura, "and you'll call the second there is any change; any news?"

"I promise Angela."

Angela takes Maura into a motherly hug "thank you sweet Maura, I'm so glad Janey has you as a friend."

Maura gets emotional and pulls away "oh please don't Angela; I'm not used to this kind of support. I feel stronger if I keep myself in an environment I'm familiar with and that's dealing with things like this on my own."

"Oh Maura honey you're not alone anymore, you're family." She looks at Frankie and Frost "we're all family."

"Thank you" Maura is grateful for the sentiment. "Please go home and I'll call you the minute there is any news."

After they leave Maura goes back into the hospital. She checks on Korsack. She scans his charts and the nurses have made a few notes since she last looked. She squeezes his hand before leaving to check on Jane. When she gets to Jane's room she's greeted with the sound of machines monitoring her brain activity. Her forehead is swollen and beneath the bandage covering the wound the purple, yellow and green tinges of bruising are growing. Amidst the chaos of wires and Jane's wild hair Maura notices the fresh dressing on Jane's chin.

Maura feels engulfed in guilt when she thinks about Jane's chin. She knew Jane was sick; she should have reported her. She should not have been allowed to work the case they were all so focused on. Maura knows she's kidding herself. Reporting Jane would not have stopped her. On the books or not, sick or well, Jane would have worked this case. She tries to use the last thought to ease her feelings of regret.

Maura pulls the chair in the room closer to Jane's bed. She sits and gets comfortable. She can reach and touch Jane's arm which she does from time to time. Every now and then she notices Jane's hands twitch. This action worries Maura and she makes a mental note to mention this to Dr. Yeo in the morning. At some point during the night Maura falls asleep.

* * *

When he enters the padded cell Shannon's face rests in a pool of blood that has oozed around her from her bleeding nose. The meal that he placed their hours ago remains untouched. He kicks it across the room in anger. Even in her daze Shannon shudders at his action. She whimpers in fear. He turns and stares at her; rage is pulsing through his veins.

He rips her clothes off. Even in her wounded state she cowers and tries to cover up her nudity. He laughs. "You think I care what you look like bitch! You revolt me clothed or naked, you stupid whore!" He rapes her savagely and brutally. Her cries are muted by her head injuries, she sounds like a child with a head cold. It urges him on.

When he's done he sits back. Far from satisfied he is full of a deeper rage and anger. He clenches and unclenches his fists. He fights to gain control. He tells himself he must keep his composure if he is to complete his master piece. When his breathing is stable he notices the blank eyes of Shannon are watching him. "What are you staring at woman" he screams. He moves in for the kill.

* * *

Maura wakes to the sound of someone entering Jane's room. "Oh I'm sorry Dr. Isles; I didn't know anyone was here."

Maura notices someone has put a blanket over her at some stage during the evening. She looks at the person who has spoken; she was expecting it to be Dr. Yeo. As she stands from her uncomfortable position she realises its Dr. Hughes that's in front of her. "Dr. Hughes, excuse my state I was told Jane wouldn't be allowed any visitors." Maura stands and folds the blanket. She tries to tidy herself up and straightens her dress. His look makes Maura feel uncomfortable.

"I'm hardly a visitor Dr. Isles, Jane is one of my patients." He's tall and using his height to look down on Maura. At least that's how she feels.

"Of course, I'm sorry Dr. Hughes, it's just… I'm sorry… I was startled when you walked in."

"Don't worry Dr. Isles, how is she?" He's moved to pick up the chart on the foot of Jane's bed.

"She's in an induced coma Dr. Dr. Yeo is intending to reassess her situation at lunch time today." Maura looks at her watch; she notices it's very early. "You're here early Dr. Hughes?"

"Oh, I take an early run each day. I only heard the news about Jane and the other detective when my alarm went off this morning. I came as soon as I heard."

Maura looks at him, "you must have been on the moon not to have heard it in the news coverage yesterday."

He smiles at her, "almost. I was treating patients until very late last night; I confess I was completely distracted. I fell into bed without even a thought for the news." He smiles at Maura. "So her prognosis" he asks.

"The bullet has fractured her skull but it did not enter her brain. There has been no direct damage to Jane's brain."

"That's good news" Hughes interrupts Maura.

"Yes it is; the cranial swelling and the fever are what have the Neurosurgeon's most concerned."

"Fever" Hughes looks at Maura surprised.

"Yes, Jane's been quite sick Doctor Hughes. She's been fighting a low-range fever for a couple of days now. She obviously didn't have it when she consulted you the other day."

"No, I would have said she was in perfect physical health."

"Jane told me why she was seeing you Dr. I know she told you her symptoms but she said your examinations showed no sign of any dysfunction or weakening of her hands."

"Dr. Isles you know I can't discuss this with you, even if Jane has spoken to you."

"I just hope it doesn't come back that Jane should have been assigned to desk duties. She'll never forgive herself if Korsack's injuries are the result of her hands failing her."

Jackson Hughes frowns; his eyes darken. "Dr. Isles you knew she had a fever and you say you knew about her hands; you could have had her assigned to desk duties."

Maura finds herself annoyed at Hughes. "I'm not making accusations Dr. Hughes; if you're feeling guilt don't direct your inaction on me. I'm not Jane's Doctor I'm her friend. Her low-grade fever was not enough to have her assigned to desk duties."

"That doesn't exonerate you Dr. Isles; if she told you about her hands then to be quite frank you had as much information to report her as I did. She doesn't have to be your patient for to take action you know."

"Dr. Hughes I don't find you a very nice person. Why on earth Jane sought you out to treat her hands I'll never know. I do however know your reputation as a Dr. and as a man. So I would like you to leave please."

Hughes is agitated and indignant. "You can't ask me to leave; who the hell do you think you are?"

Maura straightens to stand taller. "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts; this woman is the victim of crime and her information as it relates to said crime cannot be tampered with. Given that you're a Dr. treating the victims hands; hands that may have had an impact on what happened, it could be determined that you may have played a role in the circumstances of said crime. I have every right to not only ask you to leave; I'm obliged to insist upon it. Now get out!"

Hughes steps towards Maura in an intimidating fashion "if you think you're going to hang any of this on me, you've got another thing coming Dr. Isles."

Maura's not intimidated, she takes a step towards Hughes. "If I find you've got anything to do with any of this situation Dr. Hughes, I will come down on you with the full force of the law. Do you hear me! Now get out!"

Hughes stares at Maura, when she doesn't give, he reluctantly turns and leaves. Maura is shaking as she picks up the blanket on her chair and then sits. Without thinking she unfolds the blanket and wraps it around herself. She hugs herself firmly as she tries to regain her composure.

She's not sure how long it is when her phone starts to vibrate. She looks at it before answering. "Good morning Detective Frost"

"Hey Doc, how are they?"

"Korsack was resting comfortably last time I checked and there is no change with Jane. How are you?"

"I've been better. Doc we've got another murder."

"OMG, another by our rape murderer" Maura asks.

"No this one's a floater. CSI pulled her from the water and have bagged her. She's on her way to the morgue."

"Detective Frost I need to call Angela and then go home and change. I'll be there as soon as I can; I want to examine Lyle Shepherd as well."

"I am so pleased to hear you say that Maura; they wanted to call in Pike but I wouldn't let them."

"It's OK Frost" that's as informal as Maura feels comfortable with the young detective. "I wouldn't let Pike touch any of this; Jane would never forgive me. Tell my team I'm on my way."

* * *

Back in the safety of his sound proof padded cell he is on the brink. He'd safely dumped the whore. There is nothing that ties her to his master plan or to him. He was feeling satisfied with his work until he heard the news. Could it be that someone has usurped his vision. Could it be that someone who is not part of his masterpiece has brought his years of planning to a shuddering and fruitless halt. He screams with rage. He screams until his voice is hoarse. When the pain in his throat brings tears to his eyes he stops. The pain is an outlet to his anger; he feels himself start to calm.

When he's in a settled state he thinks. He needs more information. She's not dead, that he knows. Perhaps all is not lost. He's waited this long; he can wait a little longer. If the bitch detective dies on him he'll just move straight to the second piece of his puzzle. It was always his intention that the Queen of the Dead follows the bitch detective to her grave.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura arrives at the BPD mortuary at around 10:00am. She'd waited for Angela to arrive to stay with Jane. She'd checked on Korsack. She'd gone home and showered and changed. As she walks into her office with a black coffee in hand she realises she's tired. Maura sits at her desk and rests her forehead in her hands. She deliberately sets a breathing pattern to help her focus on what needs doing. She lifts her head, opens her eyes and looks at her desk. She's greeted with a number of files and a myriad of messages. First things first she tells herself. She scans the messages and decides they can all wait.

She looks at the files that are on her desk. All are reports and analysis on Lilly Romano and Maria Montenegro. Given there hasn't been another rape murder and given Korsack and Jane aren't here to work the case she decides these reports can wait for now. Her other two tasks involve examining the floater that came in this morning and examining the man who shot Jane and Korsack. She wants to do Shepherd first but her conscience gets the better of her. The poor woman found this morning shouldn't be made to wait because of the monster that shot two people she cares about.

Maura goes and changes into her scrubs. She signals to an assistant to come and help her remove the woman from the bag she'd been transported in. When he leaves Maura gets to work. She throws herself into the examination. She's concerned with a number of her findings. The woman's face is badly beaten; her nasal and zygomatic bones are fractured. The woman has been the victim of a violent rape. Her hands, feet and genitalia are burned. She'd been in the water less than three hours when she'd been found. Perhaps most disconcerting to Maura is the woman is mid thirties with long dark hair. She's tall and lean. She could easily have been a target for the rape murderer.

When Maura has done all she can with the floater she moves on to Lyle Shepherd. She's about start when Frost and Cooper enter. They both greet her. She acknowledges them.

"We know why he shot them, Doctor Isles" Cooper opens.

"Yeah, he was a pervert. He's not our rape murderer but he is a child pornographer and known sex offender. He didn't want to go back to prison Doc" Frost provides.

"What so he shot Korsack and Jane" Maura's surprised.

Riley jumps in "He would have shot which ever cops came to the door Dr. Isles. It happens from time to time when a criminal can't face going back to prison but doesn't have the guts to kill themselves. They fire at a cop hoping the cop shoots to kill."

"How awful, so Jane and Korsack were the first police to call on him after he returned home" Maura seeks further clarification.

"Yeah; his computer was full of child porn and he even left a video suicide note of sorts. Jane and Korsack were innocent victims of a wacko" Frost shakes his head.

Maura shakes her head at the randomness of the attack on Jane and Korsack. She could never be a police officer. She looks at Frost and Cooper "well I haven't started on Shepherd yet, but I have completed my examination of the floater that came into today."

"Anything of interest" Frost asks.

"It will be a little while before any of the analysis starts to come in but she was brutally raped before she was murdered. I would say the viciousness of the rape was not unlike the rapes of Romano and Montenegro. She also matches their descriptions."

"Your kidding, you think this is our rape murderer too" Frost is focused on what Dr. Isles is saying.

"I didn't say that Detective, but there are some disturbing similarities. However, this woman's face has been badly beaten and her hands, feet and genitals have been burned. I suspect to hide any evidence and to make identification more difficult. These acts are not consistent with the rape murderer's crimes."

"So no prints Dr. Isles" Cooper asks.

"I'm afraid not Detective Cooper. A number of her upper teeth are broken and missing but her lower teeth are intact so I'm hoping we'll pick something up through her dental records. I expect that report later today or first thing tomorrow" Maura explains.

Frost and Cooper leave and Maura starts her examination on Shepherd. His cause of death is not difficult. Maura's relieved given the other cases she's working on. Shepherd was killed by a single bullet through his heart. The shot came from probably no more than four or five feet away. It was probably the distance between him, Jane and Korsack when he opened the door. She recovers the bullet and bags it for further analysis. The rest of this autopsy is straight forward and she finishes it and her report that afternoon.

As she leaves for the hospital to see Korsack and Jane she drops her report into Cavanaugh. She knocks on his door and is invited in. "Here is the report on Lyle Shepherd Lieutenant."

"Thanks Doc, anything in it" he asks.

"He was killed by one shot through the heart from a distance of four or five feet. I recovered the bullet and sent it to ballistics; they should be able to tell us whether it was Jane or Korsack that killed him."

"If you ask me it was some amazing self-defense; he would have fired the first shot before Korsack and Jane had even drawn their weapons."

"He still managed to fire two shots Lieutenant."

"Yeah he did Doc; this sort of action is a cop's worst nightmare. Nothing can prepare you for someone who's just plain crazy."

Maura shakes her head and turns to leave "I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

"Thanks again Doc."

When Maura arrives at the hospital she calls on Korsack. He's still heavily sedated and out of it but she's pleased to see Melody and Josh are with him. She greets them and has a quick chat before going to see Jane. When she gets to Jane's room Angela is sitting beside Jane reading a magazine. She looks up when Maura enters. "Hello Angela, any news" Maura asks.

Angela shakes her head and smiles at Maura.

Maura picks up the chart on the foot of Jane's bed and reads over it. "Hmm" is all she says.

"What; what is it" Angela becomes concerned.

Maura walks up the other side of Jane's bed and feels her forehead. She still has a fever. "They still haven't found any reason for her fever Angela. That surprises me," Maura responds.

"Oh hello Dr. Isles" Dr. Yeo greets Maura as he enters Jane's room. "Hello Mrs. Rizzoli" he smiles at Angela. They both acknowledge him. "Jane's swelling has come down, I think it's time we took her out of the induced coma ladies" he explains.

"Dr. Yeo I'm concerned you haven't found a reason for Jane's fever" Maura says.

"It is a puzzle Dr. Isles; we've done multiple blood tests and there is nothing in them to explain it. It may just be symptomatic of the head trauma."

"I would agree with you Dr. Yeo if she hadn't had it before she was shot" Maura explains.

"Now that is interesting Dr. Isles, let's see how she responds over the next day or so. It's a low-grade fever so I don't imagine it will pose any problems in the short-term. When I'm satisfied we have a clear picture of her brain function we can look at prescribing some antibiotics."

Maura's satisfied with Dr. Yeo's intended treatment for Jane.

"It will take a little while for the drugs to where off, I'll be back in half an hour" Dr. Yeo explains.

"Thank you" Angela says and Maura smiles at Dr. Yeo as he leaves. "Maura I need to use the rest room and I'm going to get a coffee can I get you anything" Angela looks at Maura.

"No thank you Angela, I'm fine. I'll wait here with Jane."

* * *

Should he abduct Rosie tonight or not? He's angry that his plan is faltering at this late stage. What is the point of putting another message out to the detective if she's not going to be the one investigating it? He is finding it very hard to keep his composure. Bursts of anger are breaking through his normally calm and perfect exterior.

Then it dawns on him, the Doctor will have to work it; yes she will have to try to find out what's killing his victims. That thought brings him some comfort. The Queen of the Dead; the arrogant doctor who thinks she's so smart will never discover his poisonous formula. Yes; it will be fun to give her another victim to struggle over. He feels a calm envelop him. He will proceed, dear sweet Rosie's destiny is about to be fulfilled. He rubs his hands together and is laughing as he leaves his abode for the hunt.

* * *

Jane stirs; Maura and Angela are immediately to their feet. "Sweetie, Janey; come on baby wake up." Angela has a hold of Jane's hand. As Jane's hand starts to twitch violently Angela becomes frightened and looks to Maura for an explanation.

Maura touches Jane shoulder and tries to comfort her "it's OK Jane, you're at the hospital. Everything is OK." The shaking in her hands starts to settle.

When Jane opens her eyes it takes a while for her to focus. When she does she can see her mother and Maura standing over her. It looks like they're both holding their breaths. "Baby, it's me, your mother" Angela says with a gentle but concerned voice.

Jane struggles but finds her voice. "Hey Ma, Maura... What happened... Why am I here" Jane's voice is husky and strained. Her eyes pan the room but as she goes to lift herself she's brought to a standstill by sharp pains in her head. They are so intense she thinks she's going to be sick.

Maura becomes concerned "don't move Jane; you've been shot. You have a fractured skull and some cranial bruising." She presses more firmly on Jane's shoulder and feels Jane relax.

"What... how?" are the only words Jane can find. She tries to think back but her mind is blank.

"Oh sweetie don't you remember" Angela becomes worried and gives Maura another frightened look.

Maura quickly moves to reassure both. "Jane it's OK, you've had a terrible shock it may take some time for your memory to return." She looks at Angela and nods reassuringly. She looks back at Jane. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

Jane closes her eyes for a moment and then she opens them and tries to move. "Is he... OK; Maura where's... Korsack?" Her voice is filled with alarm while her head experiences stabbing pain.

"Don't move Jane" Maura holds her still. It takes some force. "Jane he's fine but you need to keep still, you have a head trauma Jane, don't move." When Maura again feels Jane start to relax she asks Jane again what she remembers.

"Korsack and I were talking... about what a good Detective Frost has become... We were approaching the house of someone... we wanted to question about a crime... we're investigating." Angela squeezes Jane hand for reassurance.

Maura pushes a little more "do you remember the case Jane?"

"I wish... I didn't" Jane forces a weak but genuine smile at Maura. "Have you figured out... how he's killing them yet?" Her voice is tired and strained but it's definitely Jane.

Maura smiles back and wipes away a tear that's started to trickle down her cheek.

"Ah I see our patient is awake" Dr. Yeo says in a bright way as he walks into Jane's room. Maura and Angela smile at him. "Excuse me ladies, let me get in here for a closer look." Angela and Maura step back. Dr. Yeo does a number of tests on Jane. As he finishes up he smiles at her "well Ms. Rizzoli you are a very lucky young woman. You'll have a head ache for a couple of days but I expect you'll make a full recovery. I'm going to keep you here for a little while yet and I'm going to start you on a treatment of antibiotics for your fever."

"Thanks... Doc" Jane mumbles. Angela and Maura also thank Dr. Yeo as he leaves.

When he's gone Jane wants to know the time. Maura explains its early evening. "I guess that means... he won't be letting me out of here... tonight" Jane grumbles. She looks at her mother and realises how tired and haggard she looks. "Ma... have you been here... all day?"

"Yes sweetheart and Maura stayed with you all last night, I wasn't allowed" Angela smiles at Maura then looks back at Jane.

"You... should go home now Ma... get some rest... You look terrible." Jane is struggling to talk, she is clearly in a lot of pain.

"What no baby I'm going to stay with you" Angela sounds insistent.

"Please Ma... I need to talk... to Maura" Jane spells it out.

Maura jumps in "Jane I'm not discussing work with you; I'm sorry you need to rest and get well."

The strain of getting her message out is taking its toll on Jane. "Please Maura; it's not work... but I really need to talk to you alone." Jane's eyes pan to her mother. "Will you come back... in the morning please Ma... after you've had a good nights sleep? Can you bring... some clothes and... a tooth-brush for me."

Angela gives in and kisses Jane before leaving. Maura reassures Angela and says she'll see her at home. When Angela is gone Maura sits on Jane's bed so Jane doesn't have to strain to look at her. "What's the matter Jane" she asks.

"What happened... Maura, tell me... everything?"

"No, I won't Jane I'm sorry." As Jane gets tense with her response Maura picks up her hand and holds it firmly. Jane tries to pull her hand away.

"Did they fail me Maura... did my hands... work?" Tears have started to fall from Jane's eyes. It always hurts Maura to see Jane cry, it is such a rare occurrence. She grabs a tissue from the bedside table and wipes them away.

"We don't really know what happened yet Jane, so try not to worry" Maura tries to reassure her friend.

"Korsack... must know... has he said... anything" Jane looks at Maura pleading for the truth.

Maura leans forward and brushes some of Jane's wild hair off her forehead. She really doesn't want to have this conversation but she can see Jane is not going to let it go. She puts her other hand on the hand that is already holding Jane's. "Jane, Sergeant Detective Korsack was shot too." Just as she expected she feels Jane's body go taught. "Hey, hey he's alright Jane; he's going to be fine. I promise you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"What about…" Jane's frustrated she can't remember the guy's name they were going to interview.

"Shepherd" Maura helps out. "He's dead Jane, one of you killed him but we don't know who yet."

"My God Maura... what if I dropped the ball... what if my hands didn't work... Hell... what if I'm the reason... Korsack was... shot" tears are spilling down Jane's cheeks now. Maura feels her own tears start to swell. She fights them back; she knows she needs to be strong for Jane. Jane wipes the tears away with the hand Maura isn't holding.

"Oh Jane, please try not to worry. We don't know what happened yet. The doctors say Detective Frost can interview Sergeant Detective Korsack in the morning. Ballistics will also be back then and will tell us which of you fired the shot that killed Shepherd."

Jane closes her eyes but the tears continue to escape and cascade down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

He hides in a dark corner outside Mass. General. Rosie finishes her shift at 9:00pm. She will walk to her car; the red ford hatch she drives home to her lonely apartment every night. She won't make it tonight. She'll be his guest as he takes the terrified woman to his holding cell. His adrenalin is already pumping and he still has some time to wait. He watches; he waits.

A short while later all his senses go to full alert when he sees a familiar woman leaving the hospital. He can't believe his luck. He looks again, yes; yes it is the bitch detective's mother. He quickly removes the black beanie that he would later pull down as a mask. He removes his black gloves. He runs his hands through his hair to tidy it up. He wishes he had another shirt to put on, he wouldn't ordinarily walk around in all black. Oh well he doesn't. He shrugs and makes his move.

As he walks up to Angela he starts to speak so as not to frighten her. "Ah excuse me, your Jane's mother aren't you. Are you Mrs. Rizzoli?"

Angela is a little hesitant to respond "yes, why?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm a friend of Jane's. I was wondering how she's doing? Is she going to be OK; do you think I'd be able to visit her" he asks.

Angela softens a little "I don't believe we've met?"

"I don't think we have but I've seen a photo of you in Jane's apartment, I'm Jack."

Angela warms to the man; he's tall and handsome. "Hello Jack, I'm Angela. Jane's doing a lot better. The Dr's seem happy. Actually she's not allowed visitors yet and knowing Janey she won't want anyone seeing her in a hospital bed." They both laugh.

"Any idea when she'll be getting out Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"No but knowing my baby, she won't stay there a second longer than she has to." Again they both laugh.

"Well it was lovely to meet you, give Jane my love when you see her, tell her I'm thinking of her" he gives Angela his warmest smile and moves along.

Back in his place of hiding, he quietly claps his hands together with glee. His ultimate target, the bitch detective is going to be fine. She'll be out of hospital in no time and be back working his masterpiece with dear doctor death. He can't wait for Rosie's shift to finish. He feels exulted knowing his work of art will reach its crescendo. He can barely contain his excitement.

* * *

Maura is still sitting on Jane's bed holding her hand when a nurse walks in. "Sorry to interrupt girls, Dr. Yeo thought our patient might like something for her headache." Maura stands and steps away, smiling at the nurse. The nurse takes Jane's arm to give her an injection. Maura watches Jane squirm at the thought of the needle. She thinks back to when she put the sutures in Jane's chin the other day. She'd squirmed like a baby as well. Maura can't help but smile, Jane is a complex creature. She is the bravest and toughest woman she's ever met; she does a frighteningly dangerous job and yet the thought of an injection has her carrying on like an infant.

"There you go, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" The nurse smiles at Jane. Jane gives the nurse her best glare. "Oh I can see you are on the mend Detective" the nurse laughs. "Honestly honey, you'll thank me when that headache starts to ease."

"Oh excuse me" Maura catches the nurse's attention. "Dr. Yeo mentioned getting Jane started on antibiotics for her fever."

The nurse looks at her notes. "Oh yes, he has prescribed them but doesn't want her started on them until the morning. If she still has the fever we'll get her started then." The nurse smiles at Maura and leaves.

Maura sits back on Jane's bed. Jane hasn't said a word since she asked about her hands. The tears have stopped but Maura can tell she is in as much emotional pain at the moment as she is physical. Its times like these Maura's reminded why she likes working with dead people. She doesn't have to worry about their feelings. Maura is not like Jane. Jane reads people so well. Her powers of observation and her instincts around people are freakishly accurate. No matter how hard she tries it is a skill Maura has never mastered. "Jane please talk to me, how can I help you" she knows the only way she'll know what to do for Jane is to ask her.

The drugs are taking effect and Jane is feeling less pain. She decides to talk to Maura and this time she is finding speaking a little easier. "Whichever way I look at this Maura my career is over" Jane rolls her eyes towards her friend without moving her head.

"Oh Jane you don't know that" Maura tries to sound positive.

"Even if what happened yesterday isn't my fault, it's still a reminder of what can happen. If I can't trust my hands, I can't go into those situations with a partner if I can't back him up."

"Jane you are still fighting a fever; you're sick. We don't know what is going on with your hands but we'll find out OK. Oh and I'll get you a better Dr. than Dr. Hughes."

"Why what's wrong with Hughes?"

"He called in to see you this morning and he was more concerned about whether his face was covered then your well-being Jane."

"What are you talking about Maura?"

"He's worried he's going to get into trouble for not assigning you to a desk."

Jane can't help but smile at the goofy, oddball friend she has grown to love. "You mean his ass. You say 'he's covering his ass,' Maura!"

"Oh, well whatever, but I'm going to get you into the best hand specialist in the country Jane. We will get this sorted out. I promise!"

"If I blew it yesterday, the best Dr. in the world's not going to save my job Maura." Jane closes her eyes. Maura takes a deep breath, she suspects what Jane has just said is true.

They don't say anymore but Maura sits with Jane until she's asleep. When she stands to leave she kisses Jane's forehead. "It will all work out Jane, it has too." Maura is not sure who she's trying to convince more, the sleeping Jane or herself.

* * *

His activities for tonight kick into action. Right on time Rosie; right on time! As she heads towards the hospital car park she is unaware that a predator is following, lurking ready to pounce. Just as he is ready to strike, Rosie turns and waves to someone. "Good night Jimmy" he hears her say. Someone shouts a response "Night Rosie!" He takes a deep breath to calm himself. That was careless; he needs to be more careful. He waits and listens.

Now; he races out from the scrub and grabs Rosie from behind. His hand covers her nose and mouth so she can't make a noise. As they struggle he hears a shout and someone running towards him. He tries to subdue Rosie but she is strong. As someone hits him with something he retaliates. Rosie breaks from his grasp and runs. "Argh" he screams and takes off running as fast as he can.

* * *

As Maura leaves the hospital she is lost in thought. Depending on what Korsack can recall and whose bullet killed Shepherd, tomorrow could be the day that ends Jane's career. If that happens, tomorrow will be a very difficult day for her Boston family. She treasures her friendship with Jane, she's never had such an honest, non judgmental friend and she would trust Jane with her life. She's been embraced by all the Rizzoli's; Angela is more of a mother than she's ever really known and Frankie is like a brother. She smiles when she thinks of Tommy; she wouldn't describe her feelings for him as brotherly but she very much likes the friendship they have built.

She pulls her keys out of her handbag as she walks towards the hospital car park. She finds herself thinking about Korsack and Frost. Of all the police units she works with, the only one where she knows she is an important part of their team is Korsack, Frost and Jane. She also knows they have the best record and are the most highly regarded team in Boston Homicide. They've shown they have her back and as best she can, she has theirs. Maybe she can save whatever fall-out there is tomorrow. Korsack won't want to end Jane's career and in fairness to Hughes, as much as she dislikes him she's pretty sure he would have assigned Jane to a desk if her hands if were a clear risk.

Maura looks up as she hears two people wishing each other a good night. As she turns the corner into the car park she see's two people she thinks are dancing. When she realizes how ludicrous that thought is, she shouts and races towards the woman who is clearly in trouble. "Hey let her go. Help, somebody please help" Maura screams at the top of her lungs. As she reaches the attacker she takes an almighty swing at him with her handbag. He lets his victim go and releases a powerful strike at the woman who has just hit him. The blow knocks Maura off her feet and she passes out as she hears voices coming towards her.

* * *

Run you fool run he tells himself. This was not in his plan. What was he thinking trying to take a woman from outside a busy hospital? Idiot he tells himself as he continues to run. When he gets far enough away he takes cover and catches his breath. He tries to calm himself and think about what he needs to do to cover his tracks.

His mask, gloves and black attire have not been disturbed so surveillance cameras won't be able to identify him. His anger rises when he thinks about his car. He's left his getaway car near Rosie's in the car park. He thinks it through and realises he has to go back for it. Whilst he is certain no one could ever track him from the car's licence plates, if someone watches the surveillance footage they could recognise him from when he got out of the car earlier in the evening. Damn, damn, damn, he thumps the ground. He feels his head is going to explode as he fights to control his rage. Think! Think! He whispers trying to get a hold of himself.

After taking a couple of deep breaths he realises he's better off not to go back for it. However he knows there will be forensic evidence from his victims in the boot of the vehicle. There will also be traces of him in the cabin of the car. He devises a plan. Firstly he checks his wallet. He has seven hundred and twenty-five dollars in cash on him. That should do it he thinks. He walks to a hood nearby. Kids are standing around drinking, bouncing basketballs and playing cool. Still wearing his mask and gloves he approaches them. They square up when they see him coming. He raises his hands. "I don't want any trouble. I got seven hundred and twenty-five bucks on me and I need a job done."

"Hey what do you think we are man, we's just here minding our own business so you should just scoot along there; whoever you is."

"All I need is a car stolen and the monies yours."

"I'll do it mister" some kid approaches him.

"Good, follow me," they head back to where he had waited for Rosie. When they get there the scene is clear. Rosie's car is gone and the bitch that came to help her is gone too. Good he thinks, we can get this done. "That's it, there kid" he points.

"Show me the money" the kid asks.

He opens his wallet, then gives the kid the keys. The kid just looks at him and shrugs. "Drive it down two streets slowly. I'll follow you and meet you there. OK?" The kid nods and does as he's told. Within half an hour he is seven hundred and twenty-five dollars lighter but he has his car back. He's angry that Rosie got away but now that he's cleaned up tonight's mess he's confident his plan is still intact. His princesses will lead Rizzoli to him and when they do; she'll die.

* * *

When Maura gets home, it's much later than she'd planned and Angela has waited up for her. "Oh Maura my goodness what happened to you" Angela jumps out of the lounge she was resting in and moves to Maura.

"It's OK Angela I'm fine."

"You don't look fine honey; what on earth happened?"

"I think I might have helped save a girl from our rape murderer" Maura explains.

"Well I hope he looks worse than you sweetie" Angela smiles.

"Oh, no he got away Angela; but the girl he attacked is fine; thank heavens."

"Have you seen a doctor honey?"

"Yes I have, thank you Angela and I really am fine. No broken bones and no concussion" Maura explains.

"Just a good old fashion shiner as Frank used to tell the boys; oh, Janey too on some occasions."

Maura looks at Angela confused. Angela points to her black eye. "Oh" is all Maura can say.

"How was Jane, when you left, was she OK" Angela asks.

"I think when she knows what happened with her and Korsack and if we can somehow get this monster off the streets, I think her recovery will come along a lot faster."

"I hope so" Angela smiles. "I met a gentlemen caller for Jane tonight.

"Oh" Maura tries to think who it might be.

Angela continues. "He was very handsome; he wanted to know how Jane was and if he could visit her."

"Really, I didn't think Jane was seeing anyone at the moment" Maura looks a little surprised. "What was his name?"

"Jack;" said he recognised me from a photo in Jane's apartment."

"Jack, hmm; I don't think I have heard her mention anyone by that name. Oh hang on; he wasn't a Doctor was he. That dermatologist Jane's been seeing is Jackson" Maura explains.

"I don't think so, he didn't look like a Doctor, besides he could just go and see her if he was Doctor, couldn't he" Angela asks.

"Hmm, I don't think Dr. Hughes will be visiting Jane again. Anyway I guess you're right; I'll have to ask her about him tomorrow. Angela I'm really tired and have a bit of a headache. I'm going to have a shower and pop into bed. I hope that's OK, I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course sweetie, good night" Angela cleans up a few things and then heads to the guest house.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura has a restless night's sleep. The events of earlier that night keep creeping into her dreams. She hadn't really been able to help the police with a description of the man who had tried to abduct Rosie Darren. He was dressed in dark clothing and had his head fully covered in a ski type mask. She thought he seemed tall but in truth he was hunched over the woman whilst they struggled so she wasn't confident of giving an accurate assessment of his height.

Maura has to drag herself out of bed, she's not sure she's ready or in the mood to face the day ahead. This is further compounded when she's showered and dressed but despite her best efforts she can't hide the blue, green, yellow and purple hues that have formed on her orbicularis oculi. She gives up, wipes the off the excessive eye makeup and makes up her eyes as she would on any other day. When she enters her kitchen for breakfast, Angela is waiting for her.

"Good morning Maura, how are you this morning" Angela frowns when she sees Maura's face.

"I've tried everything Angela and no matter what, I look terrible. How can I go out in public like this" Maura pouts.

"Maura you saved a woman from being attacked; hold you head high sweetheart" Angela says encouragingly. "Here I have fresh coffee for you."

"Thank you."

When they've finished breakfast Angela sets off to the hospital to visit Jane. Maura decides to call by the office and see what's come in. When she arrives she starts to go over things on her desk. She reads a report that's come in on the Jane Doe found floating in the Charles River Basin. Dental records show the deceased is Shannon Margaret O'Reilly. She is thirty-six years old. The victim was dead before entering the water and had died of asphyxiation. She picks up the phone and dials Detective Frost. When he answers she's gives him the victim's identity. She can hear Frost tapping away on his computer before she even completes her sentence. "Oh Detective Frost will you be taking Sergeant Detective Korsack's statement today" Maura asks.

Maura can hear Frost's typing stop before he responds. "No Doctor Isles, the Lieutenant is doing it, I think he's heading over to see Korsack at 11:00am."

Maura thanks Frost and continues to go over reports and messages on her desk. She looks at the toxicology reports that have come back for Lilly Romano and Maria Montenegro. There's a list of unusual chemicals along with the Ibuprofen present in both women's stomachs. Studying them Maura realises she is going to have to do some detailed referencing and chemical analysis to see what each could mean. She starts on this and is working away when she's interrupted by a young courier with the ballistics report. Maura is conscious of him staring at her eye as she signs for the file.

After glancing over the report, Maura checks her watch and decides to head to the hospital. She wants to sit in on Korsack's interview. She's curious to know what he remembers. She slips the relevant pages from the ballistics report into her hand bag.

Maura goes straight to Korsack's room. Cavanaugh is already there when Maura arrives. She knocks and enters. Both men look at Maura and register the nasty bruising around her eye. "Hello Doctor Isles" Cavanaugh welcomes Maura. "I heard about last night, it was a brave thing to do."

"I didn't really have time to think about it Lieutenant." Maura changes the topic, "I was hoping I could sit in on your interview?"

"Hey Doctor Isles" Korsack asks in a strained voice. "What happened?'

Cavanaugh realises Maura's uncomfortable or embarrassed about the black eye so he answers for her. "Doctor Isles stepped in and helped defend a nurse from an assailant last night Vince. From what I hear Rizzoli would be proud!"

"Hey good for you Doc, your first black eye in the line of duty, that's an honour." Korsack smiles as he too senses that Maura is not comfortable being seen with the less than glamorous feature on her face.

Cavanaugh gets back to work, "I was just starting Doc and you're welcome to sit in." He clicks record on the voice tracer. "So Vince what do you recall about the events that led to Shepherd's death and you and Rizzoli being shot?"

"Me and Jane were probably guilty of taking it a bit easy when we approached Shepherd's house. Nothing about the house, the neighborhood or Shepherd's criminal record suggested what he was about to do."

"So you didn't have your guns drawn when you knocked on his door" Cavanaugh continues.

"No."

"So" Cavanaugh pushes. Maura sits quietly although she's anxious.

"I knocked; I was standing on the left of Jane and slightly in front of her. When he opened the door I didn't even see the gun at first. I just felt Rizzoli shoulder charge me and the shot that knocked me off my feet."

"Rizzoli reacted faster than you Vince" Cavanaugh leads.

"Oh yeah, that bullet would have gone straight through my heart if she hadn't tried to push me out of the way. I'd be dead Lieutenant."

"But you drew your gun?"

"I did but Jane had already shot Shepherd. Unfortunately he got a second shot away as he was hit. It was unlucky that it hit Jane."

"Vince I have to ask; Jane's been sick." Maura goes pale when she hears where Cavanaugh goes with the next question. "She'd had a day off, and then she'd gone home early the day before the incident. Are you sure she was in the form to do what you say she did?"

"I know Jane's been sick but I'm telling you Sean, she was amazing. I'd hate to see how fast she wields a gun when she's fully fit."

Maura has to test Korsack; she needs to know he's not covering for Jane. "That's funny Sergeant Detective Korsack because I have the ballistics and the bullet that killed Shepherd came from your gun."

"No way Doc, there's been a mistake!"

"Sergeant, Jane can't remember anything after approaching the house. She has no recollection of the shootings. She is however feeling enormous guilt that her being sick endangered you both" Maura explains. "Is it possible that you would cover for her?"

"You know what Doc, if Jane had stuffed up; yes I would probably cover for her. I'm telling you I don't have to. Double check your findings; please! Jane might be feeling guilt for being sick and not being able to remember what happened but I'm telling you categorically she saved my life. You need to re run your tests because Jane and I both fired a single shot and I did not hit Shepherd."

"Is there any chance that you're protecting Jane and that you in fact fired her weapon?" Cavanaugh watches Maura with curiosity as she takes over the interview. He's interested to see where she's going.

Korsack pulls away the shoulder of his hospital gown and his left shoulder shows heavy bruising. "This is how hard Jane pushed me into the door frame Doc. As I fell from the shot that hit me I pulled my gun and fired, but I'm telling you Jane had already shot him by then. He fired another shot while falling backwards. That's the shot that clipped Jane's head. Honest!"

"Thank you Sergeant Detective Korsack, I'm sorry, I needed to be sure you were telling the truth; for Jane's sake." Maura turns to Cavanaugh, "Jane is very sick Lieutenant and probably should not have been working this case." She looks at Korsack and smiles. "The bullet that killed Shepherd came from Jane's gun. For Jane's sake I needed absolute certainty it was Jane that pulled the trigger. I'm satisfied, I hope you are." She takes the ballistic report out of her handbag and gives it to Cavanaugh.

"Doc, tell Jane she saved my life" Korsack looks at Maura; he now understands why she had pushed him so hard. "I'm not covering for her. If she wasn't as good a cop as she is, even when she's sick, we'd probably both be dead."

Maura smiles at Korsack, she nods at him and the Lieutenant as she leaves. She heads straight to see Jane. She's expecting to see Angela as well when she walks in but Jane's alone. She is sitting up and has a hospital meal in front of her. "Well, look at you" Maura smiles, "where's Angela?"

"She's gone to wor… Holy crap Maura, what the hell happened" Jane can't hide the concern in her voice.

"Didn't Angela tell you?"

"Tell me what; all she wanted to talk about was some guy name Jack. What happened, are you alright?"

"Ah Jack, yes your mother was quite excited about the handsome gentlemen caller you nearly had last night" Maura smiles.

"Maura" Jane growls at her friend.

Maura sits on Jane's bed and goes to take one of the hospital sandwiches; after she takes a closer look she changes her mind. "Actually Jane, I'll tell you everything because I need your help but first I want to tell you about what happened to you and Korsack."

Jane leans back with a look of dread on her face. "Do I want to know?"

Maura smiles, "yes, yes you do! You were apparently unbelievable. You were behind Korsack when you saw the gun. You pushed him out of the way and shot Shepherd. As Shepherd recoiled from being shot by you he got the shot away that hit your forehead."

"Are you sure Korsack's not just saying that Maura?"

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent certain. May I?" Maura peals the dressing back from Jane's forehead. She takes a close look at the wound. She can see that the bullet tracked across her skin. It's why it didn't pierce her skull and penetrate her brain. "I'm now one hundred percent certain Jane. Your wound is consistent with Shepherd falling backwards with his weapon moving in an upwards direction as he fired at you."

"How does that prove anything, Korsack could have still fired the shot and is covering for me" Jane's not convinced.

"The bullet that killed Shepherd is from your gun. Korsack has the bruises on his good side to show you pushed him out of the way with amazing force. He asked me to thank you for saving his life. Oh and his interview has been recorded and you can listen to it later if you still need convincing."

Jane smiles "so my hands didn't fail me?"

Maura gets serious "not this time Jane, but we still have to find out what's going on and get them fixed. OK?"

Jane nods. "So Maura I can't stand seeing you with a nasty black eye without knowing what happened. Talk girlfriend!"

Maura gets sheepish, "you're going to laugh at me."

Jane smiles "really?"

"When I left the hospital last night I saw a woman being abducted by a man. I didn't even think Jane. I screamed for help as loud as I could and ran over and hit him over the head with my Birkin Bag." Jane coughs to mask her laughter.

Maura gets animated "see I told you you'd laugh at me. Remember you once said they only way I could ever protect anyone was to hit them over the head with my Birkin Bag; well you were right."

"I'm sorry Maura I shouldn't have laughed, it's just I can so picture you doing that. Did he hit you?"

"Yes, thank heavens some hospital staff came to our aid when I screamed or who knows what might have happened. He knocked me off my feet when he hit me Jane."

"Is the other lady OK" Jane asks. Maura nods. "Well then I would say you're a hero Maura. It takes a lot of guts to do what you did and you just might have saved that woman's life."

"I actually feel rather silly and as for the bruising on my orbicularis oculi, I've never been so embarrassed."

"No come on Maura don't be so hard on yourself."

"Jane I need your help" Maura asks.

"What's up" Jane looks at Maura waiting for more information.

"Jane, Rosie Darren, the woman who was nearly abducted last night was mid thirties, tall and lean with brown eyes and long dark hair."

"So" Jane looks at Maura waiting for further clarification.

"Jane that bullet must have bruised your temporal lobe because your memory is terrible. Our case; the rape murderer, he's targeting women who fit the description of Rosie Darren."

"Oh" Jane catches on. "My God Maura, you think the attacker was our man?"

"Yes Jane I do; what do I do now? I didn't say anything to the police that interviewed me last night. I don't want this case handed over to another team."

"I see what you mean" Jane knows the other teams don't like involving Maura in the police work. Jane thinks they're idiots. "But Maura with Korsack and me in hospital do you really think Frost and Cooper are up to the job?"

"I thought you could help me help them. What should I get them to do next?"

"Oh OK. The hospital car park has to have video surveillance. Get Frost to subpoena the tapes for yesterday. You and he will need to scan the video to see if you can pick him out. Remember he probably got their well before the attack so get Frost to go back a good couple of hours from when you show up on their tapes."

"Good idea Jane let me call Frost." When Maura has Frost on the task she looks back at Jane. "I also have the victim's stomach analysis. There are a number of very unusual chemical substances. I need to look at whether any of the various combinations could act together as a poison strong enough to have killed our victims without showing up in the toxicology reports."

"Sounds heavy Maura, better you than me" Jane looks at her friend. Jane can see the terrible strain Maura's been under. She's impressed with how well she is holding up and handling everything.

"You're looking a lot better Jane" Maura reaches out and touches Jane's forehead.

Jane pulls back "Maura what are you doing?"

"Oh you are feeling better" Maura smiles "I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your space Jane I was just checking your fever."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry Maura. Yeah I think the fever's broken. The Dr. is talking about letting me go home tonight. He just wants to run one more test." Jane smiles and claps her hands together. "Hopefully I'll be back on the case tomorrow."

Maura frowns at Jane. She might be able to go home tonight but Maura doesn't expect she'll be given medical clearance to work any time soon. What's more, until Maura knows what's going on with her hands she doesn't want Jane in any situation like she and Korsack just faced. However she decides to leave that conversation alone for now. "So Jane do you know who it was that was talking to your mother last night? Is there a new flame on the horizon you haven't told me about" Maura smiles.

"No, Ma's got me stumped. Tall, fair-haired and handsome. She says he has a drop dead gorgeous smile and his name is Jack; I have no idea who it could be!"

Maura finds that disconcerting "hmm; well whoever it is Jane he's been inside your apartment. He says that's how he recognised Angela; from a photo you had there."

"Hmm" Jane also gets pensive. "Yeah that's a little weird isn't it?"


	12. Chapter 12

Lying in his attic looking at his wall of glory he's feeling depressed. Shannon hadn't gone to plan and nor had Rosie. There have been no new clues in his plot since Maria. It makes him angry. Had everything gone to plan he'd be reaching his pinnacle within days. Rosie would be dead by tomorrow night and waiting for the bitch detective and doctor of death in the early hours of the following morning. The night after that he had planned to take Rizzoli. Instead his plan was crumbling.

He gets up and goes to his computer. He needs another target. He knows this is risky. He had stalked and plotted his attacks on Lilly, Maria, Shannon and Rosie. If he's to bring down Rizzoli and Isles as is his plan, he needs another distraction for them. He will have to move quickly to assess his next victim. He logs on to the dating site he'd used to source his other victims. He enters the search criteria. A criterion he based on the detective he despises. Three women appear in his search. One is living in Somerville. This pleases him.

He scans her profile and gathers as much information as he can on her. Pauline O'Brien is thirty-five years old. She is a fitness instructor at an exclusive Somerville Gym. It gets harder from here. She needs to live alone. He can't risk having someone report her missing before he's had the chance to poison her. He decides to take a run over to the gym. His plan is to make some casual enquiries about joining and see if he can gather information on Pauline whilst he's there.

* * *

Maura had left Jane at the hospital earlier this afternoon feeling a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Jane was definitely looking better and as it sank in that she hadn't let Korsack down her spirits had really risen. Jane is going to call Maura after her last test and if the doctor releases her tonight Maura is going to pick her up and they are going to have Pizza at Jane's place. Jane's planning a meat lovers; Maura of course will order vegetarian and make sure Jane has at least one slice of hers so she eats some vegetables. Over her microscope in her laboratory she finds she's really hoping that Jane's allowed home tonight.

Maura has studied the chemicals found in Lilly and Maria's stomachs. She is linking each to ibuprofen to see how they react or what compounds they create. It is a slow and tedious task. Frost has called to say he's been successful with the warrant for the hospital video and he's just waiting for the hospital security team to release it to him. Maura forces herself to concentrate. Ibuprofen is a mixture of Carbon, Hydrogen and Oxygen. The formula is C13H18O2. Maura finds Zinc Oxide (Zn0). She also finds Cadmium (Cd) and Thallium (Tl). The last three elements identified are each poisonous depending on the quantity consumed. In isolation none of these are the cause of death. Maura pulls back from her microscope frustrated.

Frost calls and Maura welcomes the interruption. He advises he has the videos from the hospital car park and he, Cooper and Frankie are in the BRIC. They'd like Maura to join them. When Maura arrives everyone notices her black eye. They are all very complimentary to Maura for what she did for the woman who was attacked. Maura is not comforted by the support, she really just wants the bruise to go away. Nonetheless she thanks them. Frost explains that the attack took place at 9:10pm. He has taken the footage back four hours. He is going to play the tape at a slightly increased speed. He needs Maura to stop him any time she needs to see something in real-time or in slow motion.

Maura grabs a seat and together they painstakingly review the footage. About an hour in Maura is struggling to concentrate. It's not like Maura, she prides herself on her ability to focus on even the driest topic. The truth is she's exhausted. She gets them to stop and she goes and makes herself a coffee. When she returns they start again. About two and half hours into the tape Maura gets them to stop. Something in the corner of the footage has caught her eye. Frost replays the tape a fraction to capture it again. He slows it down as Maura watches intently.

Maura has noticed a guy getting out of a car. You can only see half of him but what he's wearing has caught her attention. "Frost, can you fast forward to the attack. There is something about what the guy is wearing" Maura explains. Frost does as asked. As they make the comparison both Frankie and Cooper find themselves leaning forward in their chairs. Maura and Frost look at each other.

"Is it him" Frankie looks at Maura.

"I don't know he had a mask on. It's just what he's wearing. Frost can you get in close on both images to see if there is anything that says they are the same clothes" Maura asks.

"I can try" Frost zooms in on the two stilled images captured from the video feed.

"Frost the belt buckle" Riley points out. Frost overlays the full image of the belt buckle over the half image from earlier in the evening. "That's a match" Riley says with excitement.

"Yeah but we can't get a good look at him in either image" Frankie adds in a disappointed tone.

"No but you can see the licence plate on the car in the first image" Maura points. "Frost can you get a reading on that?"

"I think I can Dr. Isles" Frost sounds excited. As he pulls the image into focus he scans the number plate. "I'll get a check on this Dr. Isles, see who owns the car" Frost adds.

"Keep scanning Frost we might see him again" Frankie's encouraged.

By the time they get to the end of the tape and scan it a second time Maura's head is spinning. She excuses herself. She can't look at it again. On her way back to her office Jane calls. "Good news Maura I'm out of here. Do you want to come by and get me or I can take a taxi and meet you at my place." Jane sounds great and it lifts Maura's mood.

"I'm on my way Jane." Maura tidies up her office and escapes.

* * *

When he enters the Gym there is a picture of Pauline featured on the wall. She is one of the Gym's personal trainers. Inwardly he smiles; it's seemed like forever since something has gone his way. He approaches the counter and inquires about hiring a personal trainer. The receptionist takes him through a number of options and he pretends to listen carefully. When she has covered the entire list of trainers he goes back to Pauline O'Brien and asks more questions about her. "My; she is gorgeous, I bet she doesn't have a slot available" he asks.

"Pauline is one of our most popular trainers, let me just take a look at her schedule" the receptionist advises.

"Does she take appointments seven days a week; does she train people on weekends" he asks.

"Oh yes sir, Pauline trains on weekends, she doesn't take any appoints on Wednesdays of Thursdays."

"That works for me" he encourages. "Is she here today; perhaps I could meet her" he adds.

"Sir, she does have some free training times available but she is just with a client now. I could take your details and I could have Pauline call you if you would like?"

"I'm very difficult to reach, she wouldn't have a card you could give me and perhaps I could try to call her?"

"Of course, here is Pauline's card. She's training here tonight until 10:00pm and again early tomorrow but you will probably catch her on her cell after 9:30am tomorrow."

"Goodness me" he puts on his best face. "Her husband mustn't like her working those sort of hours?"

The receptionist smiles back. "Oh, no; she's not married!"

"What; a beautiful girl like that's not married, next you'll be telling me you're not married" he smiles at the receptionist.

The receptionist blushes. "I have a boyfriend but Pauline says she's too busy for men at the moment."

He laughs. "Well maybe there's hope for me yet. Good night and thank you for being so helpful. I'll call Pauline tomorrow."

"You're welcome sir and you will love Pauline" the receptionist adds.

As he walks away he thinks to himself; you have no idea sweet heart, no idea!

* * *

When Jane and Maura arrive at Jane's place, it's well after seven. They've ordered home delivery pizza from the car and are expecting their food any minute. Jane races in to have a shower and change out of the clothes her mother had brought to the hospital for her. Maura gets plates and napkins out and sets them on the coffee table. After hearing that the doctor had not put her on antibiotics because her fever had broken, Maura had relented and let Jane buy beer. Maura opens a bottle of red from which she was going to enjoy a glass of wine and lets it breathe.

Jane comes out rubbing her hands together. "Nice to see you've dressed down for the occasion" Maura smiles at Jane's casual attire. "Jane, I'm just going to use your bathroom to change if that's OK" Maura asks. "I've left some money on the bench."

Jane shakes her head at Maura and grabs her own wallet when there is a knock on her door. Jane pays the pizza guy and locks the door behind him. "Pizza's here Maura" Jane shouts. When Maura returns she's changed into her designer track suit that she keeps in her gym bag. She's removed her makeup, applied a moisturizer to her skin and has pulled her hair back. Jane laughs; that's about as casual as Maura gets. "How is it that even when you're in your version of sweats you still like you're attending a fashion show" Jane asks.

Maura just shrugs her shoulders and pours herself a glass of wine. Jane's already grabbed a beer and opened the pizza boxes. Maura joins Jane on the couch tucking one leg up and under as she sits. Maura gently pats the bruising around her eye, she never realised how much a 'shiner' as it seems most people call it, could hurt so much.

Jane notices. "They hurt don't they?"

"Yes they do and they are so ugly Jane" Maura takes a slice of pizza, picking up her plate and napkin as she leans back on the lounge.

"Take heart Maura, the bruising will go away, I on the other hand am likely to have a nice bullet mark on my forehead for everyone to ogle at" Jane smiles.

"Is that what Dr. Yeo said" Maura looks concerned. "I'm sure you would have cosmetic options if the scars that bad Jane."

Jane laughs; Maura would be horrified to have a permanent scar on her face. "He says it's too soon to tell. He'll have a better idea in a week or so when I go back for a checkup." Jane has a sip of her beer before moving on to her second piece of pizza. "How'd things go this afternoon Maura?"

"I've got toxic elements and their formulas coming out of my ears Jane but nothing conclusive yet."

"Yuk, sounds really exciting; what about the video surveillance of the car park" Jane asks.

"We might have something there. I think we have an earlier image of the guy that attacked Rosie but he's only just in the picture so we can't identify him. We matched him to Rosie's attacker by his belt buckle. However Frost was able to get the cars licence plate. He was running that when I left. He said he'd have it by morning."

"Great work Maura, by morning we could have our first real suspect" Jane's excited at the prospect.

"Perhaps" Maura looks at Jane. "You're looking a lot better Jane, how do you feel?"

"Aside from the cracking headache, I actually feel the best I have in ages."

"So no twinges in your hands" Jane's sudden recovery has Maura puzzled. It actually doesn't make sense to her. Jane notices the look that comes over Maura. "Hey I'm fine; I'm more concerned about you."

"Me," Maura sounds surprised. "Why me" she asks.

"You look exhausted that's why!"

Maura smiles and shakes her head as she has another sip of wine. Jane turns on the TV and flicks through the channels. She finds a game on. She settles in to watch for a while. Maura picks up the pizza boxes and plates and tidies them away. She tops up her wine and re joins Jane on the lounge. "Jane does what happened to you and Korsack make you wonder about doing what you do" Maura asks pensive.

Jane mutes the sound on the TV. "Honestly; I try not to think about it."

"You've been worried sick that your hands were going to force you out of your job; a job you love and yet everyday you could have a mentally unstable person shoot at you like Shepherd did. I'm not sure I understand how you could love a job like that" Maura questions Jane.

Jane looks at her right hand as she has sip of beer with the other. She turns it over examining the scars. Before she speaks Maura adds "I mean even after the horror of Hoyt and all he put you through, you still love your job. How do you do that?"

"Wow, you are in a dark place tonight" Jane looks at Maura. "Are you questioning why I love my job or are you actually questioning whether you love your own job" Jane stares at her friend. Her statement causes Maura to think. Gosh Jane's good at reading people.

"Maybe you're right Jane" Maura has another sip of wine.

"I mean look at the week you've had Maura. You've had three female victims roughly our age who have been raped and murdered. Two of them by the same guy, it seems. You have me and Korsack shot. You've had to process the guy that shot us. You saved a woman from an attacker and have one hell of a black eye for your trouble. To top it all off, to help catch the worst of these guys; our rape murder you've taken on leading the inexperienced team of Frost, Cooper and Frankie while Korsack and I are lying around in a hospital."

"Jane if the Lieutenant hands the case to another team; well a lot of the other teams like to keep me at arms length. They don't like to really involve me. I can't help thinking its going to take some special science to lock this guy away. I really want to catch him before… well before I see another woman on my table."

"Maura the homicide teams that keep you at arm's length are idiots. Our team gets the toughest cases because all of us, especially you, do whatever it takes to solve the crime. That my friend is why our success rate is so high." Jane gets up and gets the bottle of wine. She brings it back and tops up Maura's glass. "That's why despite all the bad stuff I really love my job Maura. We get to stop the bad guys, we help to keep them off the street and keep people like Rosie Darren safe." Jane tries to be positive for her friend who is clearly quite down.

Maura's phone starts to ring. "Oh please God, not another murder, not tonight" she pleads as she gets up to answer her phone; "Dr. Isles". She listens in shock as Detective Frosts explains the reason for his call.

"Dr. Isles I just got an email from the Boston Transportation Department. Someone's working late at BTD. The licence plates were decommissioned five years ago. The vehicle they belonged to is assumed to be on a smash heap somewhere. The plates were never handed in and have not appeared in any of the USA Transportation systems since. Dr. Isles the last person to have owned the licence plates was Charles Hoyt."

Maura is sick to the stomach "and how long ago was that Frost" she asks.

"Five years" he explains again.

Maura forces herself to think. It's tough, she's tired and she's had a couple of glasses of wine. "Well we know he's dead Frost so this could be just some freak coincidence. Having said that, when it comes to him, I don't think we shouldn't take any chances."

"Right; so where's Jane" Frost asks.

"She's here, I'm at Jane's place" Maura explains. "Frost, get uniforms assigned to this address. Ring the Lieutenant and let him know about this. I'll stay here tonight and bring Jane into the office with me in the morning. OK?"

"On it Dr. Isles" Frost responds, grateful for the leadership Maura is giving him.

"You're doing a wonderful job Detective Frost" Maura reassures him.

Jane has watched Maura on the phone and she knows something terrible is wrong. "What is it Maura" she demands.

Maura just shakes her head, "Jane do you mind if I stay here tonight" she asks. She takes a long sip on her wine and stretches out on Jane's lounge.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane's thrown by Maura's reaction to the phone call. She looks like she's seen a ghost. Maura has stretched out on the lounge and put her feet on Jane's lap. She's taken another long sip of wine but she's said nothing. "OK Maura, you can't do this to me. Yes, you can stay here, of course you can but I need to know what's upset you. Are you in danger?" Jane's protective instincts have come to the fore. She's always felt it her responsibility to protect the people she cares for. Maura is very high on that list.

The fingers of Maura's free hand come to her lips the way they do when she's thinking something through and uncertain. Jane's seen this look so many times. Maura doesn't like to talk about anything when she's uncertain. "OK now you're scaring me Maura. Don't forget I've had a recent brain trauma and I have a fractured skull; as a Doctor you should know not to put me under so much stress."

Maura shakes her head. "Actually Jane, something is going on in me that I really don't understand. My intestines are sending me a strong but completely irrational and unscientific message."

"So tell me and I'll tell you if it's what I would call gut instinct or irrational unscientific fluff. OK!"

"Maria and Lilly could both pass for you."

"Who," Jane's confused.

"Our two rape-murder victims, Jane they could both pass for you. Rosie Darren could pass for you. In fact Shannon O'Reilly, the floater that came in this week, she could pass for you. They are all tall and slim like you. They all have long dark hair like you and they all have your brown eyes Jane."

"So the guy has a fetish for tall, slim, dark-haired brown-eyed girls; I'd say he has good taste, but your guts off. It's unscientific, irrational fluff that you're feeling" Jane smiles and tries to reassure Maura.

"Jane so far all I have given you is an observation. I haven't told you what unscientific and irrational thoughts I've been considering against my own better judgment" Maura looks at Jane.

"Oh, sorry" Jane waits for more information.

"That was Detective Frost on the phone, the car; no the license plates on the car of the person I think was Rosie's attacker. Well the last registered owner of those plates was Charles Hoyt."

"What" Jane almost shouts as she throws Maura's legs to the ground and stands. "No, no, no Maura. He's dead. He is out of our lives. Do you hear me; do you hear me Maura." Jane runs her hands through her hair and is reminded she has a fractured skull when her head is tender to her touch. She walks to her window and looks out. "Oh my God Maura; the address you wanted the uniforms to watch is here. No, no, no you're over reacting."

Maura stands and goes to Jane who is standing by her window. She rests a hand gently on Jane's shoulder. "Come and sit back down… Jane I'm just being cautious. No one has owned or used those licence plates for five years. Hoyt owned them five years ago and he's dead; remember?"

The girls talk for a little while longer. Neither one is really going to get much sleep but they've also run out of positive things to say to reassure each other. Jane gets Maura some linen and pillows for the lounge and makes sure she's comfortable. Jane pulls the blankets up over Maura's shoulder as she leaves, "shout if you need anything."

"Thanks Jane, good night" Maura tries to sound more positive then she's feeling. She knows if Jane gets any sleep tonight she'll be haunted by nightmares.

Jane's fitful sleep is perforated with nightmares about Hoyt. What's worse is throughout the course of the night Jane's started to feel sick again. By the time she decides it's an acceptable to hour to give up on sleep and get up, she's clammy and nauseous. She listens for Maura and can't hear anything. She finds herself hoping Maura at least is getting some sleep. She quietly heads to the bathroom. Jane had agreed to Maura's suggestion that she spend the day at the station where she'll be safe.

When Jane's showered and dressed she goes into her living room. She tip toes over to where Maura is asleep. She'd love to let her sleep but Jane needs to get busy. She's not up to eating and sitting around waiting for Maura to wake is not something she has the patience for this morning. She gently touches Maura's shoulder, "Maur…"

Maura's startled from sleep and shouts "no; don't you hurt her!" Jane jumps back in fright. Maura gathers herself and realises where she is. "I'm so sorry Jane, I must have fallen asleep. I think I was dreaming."

"Oh yeah; you were dreaming." Jane has composed herself. "Maura I didn't sleep real well either. Sorry to wake you but I can't spend another second here, lets' get to the office; please?"

As she forces herself to wake up Maura looks at her friend. "Oh my God Jane, you're sick again. Your fever is back?"

"Maura it must be something in here. I changed the linen on my bed so it shouldn't be a relapse but yeah I feel terrible."

"Jane we need to go via my place; I didn't bring fresh clothes for today. You should pack some things. Until we know what's making you sick I think you should stay in my guest room." Jane doesn't argue.

* * *

He's been anxiously waiting for mid morning so he can call his next target. The pathetic receptionist at the gym had given him much of the information he needed. Still he wanted further clarification. If he's to abduct her as part of his master plan there can be no mistakes. He phones her, her voice is music to his ears when she answers, "Pauline O'Brien speaking."

"Good morning Pauline, I'm Jack. I don't know if the receptionist mentioned me last night but I am keen to hire you as a personal trainer."

"Oh hello, she did say someone might contact me this morning; Jack is it" she asks.

"Yes, Pauline I'm sure we know each other. You're Pat and Martha's daughter from Pennsylvania; aren't you" He pretends.

"i don't think so, my family is all based in Chicago, you must be thinking of someone else" Pauline explains.

"I'm terribly sorry; I was so sure. I hope you'll still consider training me" he asks in his most polite way.

"Of course Jack. Why don't we meet and I can get an understanding of what it is you hope to achieve from your personal training."

"I'd like that Pauline, can you do tonight" he asks.

"Sir, I'm training until ten pm so tonight is probably not going to work…"

"Actually I'm working late tonight. I could meet you for a coffee at the local Starbucks at ten thirty if that suits you?"

"My, you are keen aren't you Jack."

"Yes, yes I am Pauline but we're going to have to work out a time around both our busy schedules by the sounds of it. Is tonight OK" he asks with a polite confidence.

"You know what Jack; I like a man who knows what he wants. I'll see you at the Somerville Starbucks at ten thirty" Pauline promises.

"I look forward to it Pauline, I really do." He smiles with satisfaction as he hangs up the phone. No boyfriend and no family. She's perfect for his master piece. So Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles stand by for your next distraction he thinks to himself. He is back on his game.

* * *

When Jane and Maura arrive at BPD Lieutenant Cavanaugh is waiting for them. He leaves Angela who he's been talking too. Angela smiles and waves at Jane and Maura, she has no idea what's going on. "You two, in my office now" Cavanaugh announces. Jane and Maura do as ordered. When they reach his office he closes the door behind them. "Rizzoli I'm glad you're out of the hospital and going to be OK but you are not cleared for active duty; do you hear me" Cavanaugh stares at Rizzoli.

"Yes sir, I hear you. I'll sit behind my desk and do as I'm told but I'm grateful not to be sitting at home on my own imagining the worst Lieutenant" Jane tries to sound accommodating to her boss.

Cavanaugh looks at Maura "what the hell is going on Doc? You got Frost to look at those videos; you suspected this was our rape murderer and now it seems somehow Hoyt's involved" He just stares at Maura.

"Lieutenant, I'm still going over a lot of data but something about Rosie made me think of our other victims. So yes I asked Frost to get the videos from the hospital. I honestly don't know what any of it means yet but I promise I'm working every scientific angle I can think of" Maura is honest with Cavanaugh.

Cavanaugh looks at this goofy, eccentric woman he's grown to really appreciate for her professional capabilities, "thank you Doctor Isles, I appreciate your honesty." He looks between these two women before speaking again. "Korsack was released this morning; I'm expecting him through this door at any minute. Jane I want you and Korsack to supervise and work with the Doc but I need your guidance on who to assign to active duties, do you hear me? It won't be you or Korsack am I clear?"

Jane nods, "yes sir. We'll get this SOB who ever his; I promise." She's being as positive as she can.

Cavanaugh looks at his star detective. "You look like shit Rizzoli but from what I hear even when you're half dead you're a hell of a cop. Don't go doing anything stupid on me, OK? I want you around."

Jane reassures her boss she's on her game as she and Maura leave his office. "OK Maura go find out what killed our victims. I'm going to get Frost to look into anyone in Hoyt's life when he owned that car. Let me know if you find anything and I'll do the same." Jane smiles at Maura. As crappy as she feels she's glad to be back and focused on work. She wants Maura to know that.

"I'm glad you're here Jane. I'll focus on the science and you can focus on the policing. Just promise me you won't do anything silly" Maura stares at her friend. Jane winks at Maura. Maura smiles but she's not sure it's the signal she wanted.

When Jane walks into the squad room Frost, Frankie and Cooper are already there. They're not surprised to see Jane. Frost has filled them in on his phone call with Maura last night. They're all actually glad she's there to give them direction. "Hey" Jane announces at her arrival. "So where are we" she asks.

"Glad to have you back Jane" Frost says before outlining what they've pulled together.

"OK, that pretty well aligns with what Doctor Isles told me last night. By the way Frost you have great timing; you know how to spoil a pizza and some beers between friends" Jane laughs.

"Sorry Jane but I knew Dr. Isles would want to know and I trusted her on whether to tell you or not. Sorry!"

"Hey I'm kidding Frost; you're doing great" Jane slaps him on the back. "So here's what I'm thinking. Given all the stuff we've had to go through with Hoyt, have we ever looked into his family or friends? Are their people in his life who might have an axe to grind" Jane looks at the young team. She smiles inwardly as she watches Frankie hang off her every word. Jane walks over to the evidence board. She looks at the images of the victims; Maura was right. Any profiler would say she could be a target of this perp based on her own physical traits. Huh she thinks; Maura's intestines might have an intuitive bent she doesn't yet understand. Jane decides she doesn't want Maura to know that.

Maura stares at her computer and can't believe her eyes. She has been plotting various breakdowns of the chemical substances that were found in Lilly and Maria. The last equations she entered brought a reaction, an interesting reaction. Maura has taken the Ibuprofen formula C13H18O2. She's entered Zn8O4 and Cd18 and Tl9 and there has been a positive response, her computer has recognised a very rare form of Anthrax. She dials Suzie.

"Yes, Dr. Isles" Suzie answers.

"Senior Criminologist Chang I need to you to retrieve Lilly Romano and Maris Montenegro's brains please. I need to you to do a biopsy on the medulla oblongata of both brains. I want to know what you find as soon as possible" Maura's animated; this could be the discovery she's been seeking. Suzie assures Dr. Isles she is on to it and hangs up. Maura decides to head upstairs and see how Jane and her young charges are going.

When Maura walks into the squad room she sees a lot of down faces. She hears Jane say that there has to be more information. She hears Frost tell her he's looked at every angle he can think of. "Hi" Maura announces. "Wow, none of that sounds very good" she adds.

"Oh hey Maura" Jane responds. The rest of the young charges are looking at Dr. Isles in hope she has something new for their case. "It's not" Jane acknowledges. "We've learned Hoyt has or had a younger half-brother. His birth records name him as John James Hoyt" Jane explains.

"He disappeared off the face of the earth around the time Charles Hoyt was expelled from medical school" Frost explains.

Frankie adds "he's five years younger than Charles Hoyt."

Jane looks at Maura "what brings you here, have you got something" Jane asks.

Maura smiles, "I think I've found the cause of death Jane. It's extremely clever and I'm just waiting on revised biopsies of Lilly and Maria's brains. I'm prepared to say however, that they were definitely poisoned and by someone very, very clever in the workings of chemistry. I'd go so far as describing him as brilliant."

"Is there anything in your findings that ties him to a person Dr. Isles" Cooper asks.

"If you're looking for a link to Hoyt I have nothing based on any facts at the moment. I will say this though. Hoyt was a genius and whoever killed Lilly and Maria is a genius too."

All eyes in the squad room stare at each other. They are all thinking the same thing. Could Hoyt be driving this crime spree from the grave? Even in death is he still after Jane.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hi there, I forgot to put a note on the last chapter about the Chemical equations and formula's I've been quoting. The only correct formula is the formula for Ibuprofen. The rest is completely and utterly fictitious. Zn0 is a component of Anthrax but again I'm using a significant degree of poetic license. If there are any chemists reading this story I apologise.**_

_**To those still on this journey with me thank you. Not far to go now and all will be revealed.**_

Jane stands quickly and races out of the room. They all just stare at her. Maura follows as Jane races into the lady's room. Maura can hear Jane losing her stomach contents. She waits patiently. When Jane exits the cubicle she's in a lather of sweat and looks a greenish grey. She goes straight to the sink and rinses her face and mouth with fresh water. Jane doesn't say anything but she finally looks at Maura and the look on Jane's face is pure fear.

"Come with me Jane" Maura says and they take the stairs down to the basement and walk to Maura's office. She closes the door. "Sit down" Maura instructs Jane to sit, pointing at the couch in her office. Maura closes her other office door. She watches Jane for a moment before speaking. Jane has a bruised forehead from the gunshot. She has sutures in her chin from a fall. She's running a fever again and by the way she's playing with her hands they're obviously bothering her. Now Jane is also afraid; Maura can see it.

"Jane, listen to me." Jane looks from her hands to Maura. "You've jumped straight to focusing on Hoyt. The whole team has but it could just be a coincidence. You have to keep perspective and you have to help the others to do the same." Maura sits beside Jane.

Maura is looking at the beads of sweat on Jane's forehead. "Gosh I wish I knew that was making you sick Jane. You looked so well when you left the hospital last night." Maura pauses thinking that statement through. "Well; you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean and you're right. Now I feel terrible, I feel like I'm dying Maura." Jane looks at her friend; the fear present in her eyes. Maura feels Jane's forehead. She stands and goes to get a thermometer from the autopsy room. When she returns she pops it gently into Jane's ear. When it beeps she looks at the reading.

"It's up Jane; you're nearly at 102 degrees. What did you do when you got home last night?"

Jane looks at Maura. "Nothing, I had a shower and changed. Had pizza and beer with you and then went to bed. I didn't sleep real well and by three am I was feeling hot and sick."

"Jane I have a friend in Infectious Disease Control, I'm going to get him to have one of his techs do a scan of your place and see if there is something in your premises that might be making you sick. Is that OK?" When Jane doesn't argue, it tells Maura just how sick she really is. "Jane I'd like to take some of your blood and have pathology run some tests on it too; is that alright?"

Jane looks at Maura and Maura recognises the concern. "It's OK Jane, it will be anonymous. No one will know it's your blood." At Maura's assurance Jane puts out her arm. Maura goes and gets what she needs to take some blood samples from Jane. "This won't take very long" Maura wipes a disinfectant rub inside Jane's elbow. Jane's too sick to even be concerned about the needle. Maura would feel a lot better if Jane was squirming like an infant. "There will just be a slight sting Jane" Maura says as she inserts the syringe. Jane doesn't flinch and Maura takes five vials of blood. She labels the tests she wants done on each and walks out to her lab.

Korsack walks into the squad room; his right arm is wrapped tightly around his body. It's to stop him moving his arm the wrong way and over extending his broken ribs or tearing the stitches still in his chest. Frost, Cooper and Frankie are sitting at their desks looking lost. "What, I'm away for a few days and the place grinds to a halt" Korsack announces himself.

Frost, Frankie and Cooper are pleased to see him. When they each get through their greetings Korsack asks for an update. Frost fills him in on everything; even Jane running out of the room about half an hour ago. Jane and Maura walk in as Frost is finishing up. "Yeah sorry guys, I was sick" Jane explains. "And before you all say it; yes I look terrible; I feel worse than I look." She pauses, "OK, we really need to find a reason to keep investigating Hoyt or a reason to cross him out of this investigation; am I clear?" They all nod.

"So" Jane continues. "John Hoyt is Hoyt's half-brother. If he's alive today he'd be thirty-six. He was eighteen when Hoyt was expelled from medical school. It was then that he seemed to just disappear."

Korsack chimes in "so let's find out everything we can about him before he disappeared. Frost in your searches, have you found any pictures of him?"

Frost taps a few buttons on his computer and the printer whirrs into action. "John Hoyt went to Odyssey High School; here's a school photo of him then" Frost explains as he picks up the image from the printer. He walks over and sticks it on to the evidence board.

The images are light on, on the suspect side. It's a source of frustration for all of them. Maura follows him and sticks a photo of Shannon O'Reilly on the board. On the victims side of the board there are now pictures of Lilly, Maria, Rosie and Shannon. Their similarity is uncanny. "I know Shannon's rape and murder does not fit the M.O. of the person who attacked Maria and Lilly. Consider this though; Shannon's face was crushed. If our perp is poisoning his victims through food, Shannon would not have been able to eat" Maura explains. "She certainly matches on the physical attributes." Maura looks at everyone in the room.

Frankie stands up; "my God, so does Jane! Oh this has to be Hoyt. Janey you can't stay at your apartment until we get his sorted, OK." Frankie looks to speak to Maura but Jane cuts him off.

"It's OK Frankie, I'm not staying at home until we solve this; I'm going to stay with Ma and Maura. Here's the thing though. This Hoyt thing could be a red herring to throw us off. Maura said our perp is very clever so we have to be clever too."

"Right" Korsack adds. "We cover all bases and we take extra care but we also keep an open mind. Jane's right our perp might be using Hoyt as a distraction."

"So what else do we have" Jane looks at the team.

Frost speaks up. "I collected Maria and Lilly's computers and scanned all their files. I don't believe they knew each other but they did have one thing in common." He looks up from his computer and sees everyone is waiting for him to continue. "Oh, they were both registered on an elite on-line dating service; 'Sweet to Elite Dating'."

Maura chimes in "that's very interesting Detective Frost. Can you please see if Rosie Darren and Shannon O'Reilly are registered as well?"

Frost taps away on his computer and then nods at Maura. "Yeah they are both on here."

Jane gets animated, "Frost are there any other women who fit the criteria living in the Boston area?"

"Yeah there is Jane, there are another three" Frost replies.

Jane's mind is ticking over and the team is watching her for directions. Jane subconsciously shakes out her hands and clenches her fists as she thinks. "Cooper; I want you to see if you can find anyone living from Frosts searches who knew and remembers John Hoyt. If you get lucky try to paint a picture of his relationship if any, with his brother."

"Sure," she walks over to Frost who hands her a file. She heads to her desk.

Jane continues. "Frankie I want you to assign cruisers to keep an eye on the addresses and work places of those three girls that fit the profile on 'Sweet to Elite Dating'."

"Sure thing Janey" Frankie leaves.

"Oh and Frankie if you can, call each of the women and just warn them to be careful would you. Don't panic them though."

Frankie turns back to Jane, "will do."

"So if Shannon is part of this, then he's got to be pretty pissed that he messed up with her and Rosie" Jane states.

"Could be he's getting sloppy Jane, he could be close to the edge" Korsack adds.

"Yeah that scares me," Jane stares at Korsack.

Maura's phone rings, she greets and listens to her caller. After she hangs up she looks at them. "I have to go; I'll call you later Jane" Maura leaves.

It's late afternoon when Jane walks into the morgue. Maura has two brains in front of her a microscope to one side of her and a computer screen to the other side. She's deep in concentration and doesn't notice Jane enter. "You nearly done Maura" Jane asks.

"Oh my goodness" Maura jumps. "Jane you frightened me."

"Sorry," Jane plonks down on to one of the chairs at Maura's bench.

Maura looks at her very sick friend. "I can finish now; give me a minute to tidy up." By the time Maura has packed the brains away and cleaned and locked up her microscope Jane has her arms folded across the bench and her head resting on them. Maura gently taps Jane's shoulder "come on let's get you home."

On the drive home Jane's had her eyes closed and not said a word. When they get to Maura's Jane goes straight to the guest room. She grabs her bag and goes and has a shower. Maura pulls the bed back for Jane, then goes to organise some food she might be able to keep down. When Jane returns she crawls into bed, grabs a dab of hand cream and rubs it in, pulls the blankets up to her shoulders and tries to get some sleep. Maura walks back in with a tray of food for Jane but she's not interested. Maura leaves a glass of water for her and turns all the lights out as she leaves.

Not ten minutes later Angela walks in. "Where's Janey" she asks. Maura explains she's sick again and already in bed. "Oh" Angela says and goes to check on her daughter. Maura packs away the bags of groceries she's just brought in. When Angela returns the concern for Jane is written all over her face. "Maura should we get her back to the hospital" she looks to Maura for answers. Answers Maura doesn't have.

"Angela I'll keep an eye on her tonight; if it's OK with you I'd like to wait until morning before taking her to hospital" Maura explains.

"I guess that makes sense" Angela thinks about it. "I mean she's already in bed and nearly asleep."

"Yes and I want to see if being here helps; it might prove there is something in her apartment making her sick" Maura adds.

Maura and Angela sit down to a quiet dinner. As they are tidying up Angela notices that Maura is looking exhausted. "Sweetie you're not coming down with something, are you" Angela asks.

Maura is caught off guard by Angela's concern. She's touched. "No, no I'm not Angela; it's just this case. It's getting to me more than most."

Angela asks nervously "do you think Hoyt is somehow involved?"

"I honestly don't know Angela but whoever it is, is as clever and as evil as Charles Hoyt. We need to catch him and we need to do it quickly."

Angela shudders at Maura's words. "Try and get some rest Maura. I'll pop in and check on Janey through the night OK. You need your sleep." Maura smiles at Angela and heads off to bed.

* * *

He's waiting patiently for Pauline in the Somerville Starbucks. As she walks in he notices a police cruiser go by. That's interesting he thinks. He makes a note to be watchful as he abducts this woman. Pauline waits by the entrance. He relaxes his shoulders and paints on his charm. When he's ready he goes to her, "hello Pauline, I'm Jack." He smiles at her as he puts out his hand to shake Pauline's. She smiles warmly and returns the handshake.

"Hello, how lovely to meet you" she says as Jack escorts her to his table.

"What would you like Pauline and I'll order it for you" he asks.

"Oh, just a lightly sparkled water please."

He returns with the water and a black coffee. "How long have you been a personal trainer; you look fabulous" he opens.

"About five years now. I love what I do I meet so many nice people" she explains. She has a sip of her water. "So what are your fitness expectations; I have to say Jack you look good to me."

He smiles at her all the while feeling total disdain. "You're too kind. No I just feel like I need someone to help keep me focused on my health and fitness."

"I understand; that's a common reason for taking on a personal trainer." She looks around the Starbucks.

He notices and it bothers him. "Are you meeting someone Pauline" he asks trying to keep the mounting anger out of his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, I'm not meeting anyone. I had a call from the police today. They were warning me that I fit the victim profile of the rape murderer that's been taking women around Boston. You've heard of him haven't you" She asks.

His rage almost burst through his demeanor. He takes a deep breath. Keep control he tells himself. "I have heard about him, it must be terrifying for young women to know there is someone like that on the loose in Boston."

"I honestly never gave it a thought until the police rang" she says.

"Well you must let me walk you to your car after asking you to meet me so late" he says with all the charm and self-control he can muster.

"I would like that; thank you" she smiles at him.

He takes her on the ride for a little longer, putting together a training schedule with her. He's watched her all afternoon and he knows where she's parked. She won't make it to her car. Police cruisers or tip offs won't save Pauline. So the clever bitch detective is on to where he's sourcing his women. It's not enough Rizzoli he thinks to himself. You're too late; nothing is going to save you!


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late with this chapter. It seems many of you are close with your detective work. I have a few twists and turns that I hope will keep you going.** _

Maura is up, showered and ready for work when she finally pops her head in to check on Jane. To her surprise Jane is fast asleep and Angela is too; cuddled up beside her. Maura can't help but smile; Jane is forever butting heads with Angela and yet no one could ever deny the love between this mother and daughter. Maura moves in quietly to check Jane's fever. When she touches her forehead, Jane stirs. In a very sleepy and groggy voice Jane acknowledges Maura and goes to roll on to her back. That's when Jane realises there's someone else in her bed.

"What" she looks behind her; then back at Maura, "what's she doing in my bed?"

"I guess she was worried about you," Maura smiles.

Angela stirs, "Oh; oops. I must have fallen asleep; sorry baby." Angela says in a sleepy voice as she braces for an onslaught of angry words from Jane. Jane doesn't say anything as Angela moves to get up.

"Jane your fever is still up, I think we should get you to the hospital" Maura says.

"I'd rather stay here if that's OK. I don't have the energy for work or the hospital. I'd really like to just have a day in bed" Jane explains.

"I don't know Jane, I have to go to the office and I'd rather you weren't here alone."

Angela chimes in, "I'm not going in today Maura, I'm going to stay home with Jane."

"I'm too sick to argue with you Ma but you are not staying in my bed." Jane pulls the blankets up over her head. From underneath comes the muffled sound "I would like you all to leave me alone now please."

"One last question Jane" Maura pulls the blankets back from over Jane's head. "How are your hands? Are you getting pain and spasms?"

Jane frowns at Maura as Angela jumps in; "what do you mean how are her hands, Jane are you having problems with your hands?"

"Gee thanks Maura! Just a bit Ma."

"Jane" Maura stares.

"Yes; OK! My hands have pins and needles all the time Maura and I get pain if I clench my fists or try to pick up anything too heavy."

Angela looks from her daughter to Maura, "how long has this been going on" she asks.

Maura looks at Jane; Jane pulls the blankets back over her head and Angela and Maura hear the muffled sound of Jane advising it's been going on for over a year.

They both respond in shock "over a year!"

Maura's not so gentle when she pulls the covers back this time. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, why didn't you say something" Maura is cross.

Jane's flabbergasted; "what did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

"I think the shoe fits Missy" Angela chimes in.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please; right now I don't have the strength or energy to have this discussion." Jane again goes to pull the covers over her head. "So please can you…"

Maura stops her this time. "OK Jane; you're right. Did Doctor Hughes prescribe anything for you" she asks.

"Just an anti-inflammatory and the hand cream and I'm out of the anti-inflammatory" Jane explains.

"OK; I'll have a talk to him today and see what he suggests. If you need more of the anti-inflammatory I'll get some today." Maura let's go of the covers and Jane pulls them up over head. She mumbles alright in response.

When Angela and Maura are in the kitchen Maura says, "I don't think she'll want to get out of bed today Angela, but if she tries don't let her OK. The longer she has this fever the more dangerous it is for her to exert herself."

"Oh I hear you Maura, she's a tough patient but I've nursed her through fevers before."

Maura smiles "Of course you have." Maura feels that pang she sometimes gets around the Rizzoli's. She never had anyone to comfort her when she was little and sick; well except for the boarding school nurses. "Well I have to go Angela, call me on my cell phone anytime if you need anything."

* * *

"My dear sweet Pauline I have breakfast for you" He places a tray of food in front of her. Pauline is in the padded holding cell he has created. She's been in there all night. Jack had entrapped her on the way back to her car the previous evening.

"Why am I hear Jack" she says with terror in her voice. "Are you going to rape and murder me" she chokes on tears.

Jack looks at her with burning hatred. "Yes I am. You are part of a master plan dear sweet Pauline and you are key to the final stages coming together. I need you to be strong for that; so you must eat."

"What are you talking about; you're crazy" Pauline whispers.

Jack slaps her hard across the face, "you will not speak to me like that; do you hear. Now eat!"

He turns and leaves; locking the cell behind him.

* * *

When Maura arrives at the station she goes to Homicide first. Frost, Cooper and a very fragile looking Korsack are all there and working. "Good morning" she says as she walks in. They each greet her in return. "Jane's not well enough to come in today. She says she slept well last night but she is still burning up with a fever" Maura explains.

Frost responds "she looked terrible yesterday Doc."

"I considered admitting her to hospital this morning but she didn't want to go. Angela is staying home with her today" Maura adds.

"Probably for the best" Korsack says.

"How are things going on the case; any developments" Maura asks.

Cooper speaks up "I've interviewed a couple of people from John Hoyt's past. They had the same father but different mother's. Apparently the father was a very domineering man. Charles and John went through the same schools and they were both extremely intelligent."

"Hmm, that doesn't surprise me at all" Maura listens as Cooper continues.

"Their Master at Odyssey High said the boys were troubled and often in trouble. He said John idolized Charles. Charles was in his last year when John started his first year at the school. John was always going to follow his brother into medicine. When Charles was expelled from University Edward Hoyt, the father took John out of high school and John was never heard of again" Cooper finishes her explanation.

"Yeah, the funny thing is there is no death certificate for John Hoyt. There was never a missing persons report filed on him either and I think he's alive, Doctor Isles" Frost adds.

"Cooper found a person that knew them as kids and said the last time she saw the boys was at the old man's funeral" Korsack explains.

"That was twelve years ago; five years after he supposedly disappeared" Frost adds. "I'm trying to track the funeral home down to see if they have any records of John Hoyt being at the funeral. It's a long shot though."

"The truth is Doc; we don't have any other suspects" Korsack looks at Maura. She can see he's in pain and struggling.

"I'll get to the lab and keep going over the bodies and see if I can find anything that will help." They all nod encouragement to Maura as she turns and leaves.

The first thing Maura does when she gets to her office is call Dr. Hughes.

"Dr Hughes" he answers.

"Hello Doctor, its Maura Isles here."

"Dr. Isles; to what do I owe the pleasure. Let me guess, Jane's hands did fail and you're looking to implicate me in a medical Mal-practice suit."

"Dr. Hughes you are one of Jane's doctors whether I like it or not, can we please try to keep this professional. I was not accusing anyone of misconduct, you misunderstood my concern for how Jane would feel if she were responsible."

"What can I do for you Dr. Isles" Jackson is short; he finds Dr. Isles very annoying.

"Jane is still very sick, she has a fever and her hands are getting worse. She said you prescribed her an anti inflammatory that she is out of. She is using the hand cream as you recommended but she doesn't think it is helping. Can you suggest anything else that might help with her symptoms" Maura asks.

Dr. Hughes responds with concern. "I'm very sorry to hear that Dr. Isles and I'm glad you called me." Maura's pleased that he is at least genuine when it comes to Jane's care or at least it sounds like it. "Is she still in the same ward, I'll pop in and have a chat to her later today" he adds.

"Actually Dr. Hughes she's staying at my place; would you be willing to make a house call" Maura asks.

"Of course, I'd be happy too; assuming you live somewhere in the immediate vicinity of Boston" he laughs. No; Maura doesn't like him but she relents and gives him her address. Hughes promises to call Maura after he's called on Jane.

Maura is about to call Jane when Senior Criminologist Chang walks in. "Dr. Isles you were right; the chemical formula you identified is a very rare combination. It would most likely be classified as Anthrax because there is no other clear definition of the components. The biopsy's show cause of death to be multiple miniature aneurysms in the Medulla Oblongata of the brain."

"That's very good work Suzie, well done."

"Thank you Dr. Isles."

"Suzie I need you to run these exact chemical elements and see if you can find any studies or research being done on this specific chemical combination please" Maura asks.

Suzie nods in acknowledgement and leaves. Maura picks up the file and goes upstairs to Homicide. She goes over to Korsack to explain she may have another possible lead. "Sergeant Detective Korsack I have the exact cause of death of Lilly Romano and Maria Montenegro" she announces. Frost, Cooper and Frankie walk over to hear what Dr. Isles has to say. Frankie's joined them since coming off his shift.

"The food content in the women's stomach contained the following chemical elements combined, Ibuprofen which is C13H18O2. I then found Zn8O4, Cd18 and Tl9 together they are not officially classified but the closest definition would be a very rare form of Anthrax." Maura looks at the homicide team; she's excited and yet none of them have said a word.

Eventually Korsack speaks up "Doc, this is usually where Jane tells you to speak earthling."

"The women died of a lethal number of small aneurysms to the Medulla Oblongata," Maura looks around for a response.

"Sorry Doc; even more earthling" Frost requests.

Maura is starting to stress; she has just realised what an important role Jane plays in interpreting for her. No wonder the other teams appreciate me but don't like working too closely with me, she thinks. She tries again. "Our perpetrator is feeding the women with poison in their food. It is most likely a very fine powder base. The poison would cause them to have muscle spasms and hyper tension throughout their bodies. They would feel high anxiety and nausea. They would most likely develop a fever near the end. The part of the brain that's affected by this poison controls auto responsive muscle activity."

"OK, I'm following you Dr. Isles" Frost explains. Korsack looks at him; his expression says 'I'm glad you are'.

"Oh good" Maura's anxiety eases a fraction. "He is poisoning the women in such a way that eventually the part of the brain affected by the poison starts to suffer aneurysms… Um; tiny burst blood vessels in the brain. When enough of them burst it kills our victims."

"OK Doc, so how does that help us" Korsack asks.

"The person committing these crimes is almost certainly in the medical profession in some capacity. Whilst his methods are brilliant he would have to have a done a lot of testing." Maura is really missing Jane now. "Oh this is where I would really like to have Jane around" Maura sounds anxious.

Korsack picks up on it. "It's OK Dr. Isles; just say it."

"I would suggest we look for any pattern of Jane Doe's that fit the description of our victims, where there has been no cause of death found."

"But Doc I looked up patterns of Rape Murders like these and it doesn't look like he's done this anywhere before" Frost explains.

"I would think the raping and brutality of the murders is an escalation as he's grown more confident in the power of his poison. I would keep this search to patterns of unexplained causes of death to women that look like our victims."

"OK Doc we'll get right on it" Korsack says.

"Thank you, oh and I have my team looking from the science side to see if he has registered his work anywhere in the world" Maura adds.

The homicide team gets busy and Maura heads back to her morgue.

* * *

Angela has just finished making a cup of tea and is about to sit down when there is a knock on the door. She looks out and recognises Jack, she opens the door. "Oh hello Angela, I didn't know you would be here, Dr. Isles asked me if I would come and check on Jane."

"You're a doctor; Maura didn't seem to know who you were the other night" Angela replies. "Why wou…" Jackson realises Angela is connecting the wrong sort of dots. He pushes inside the door and puts his hands over Angela's nose and mouth. Angela tries to struggle. He restricts Angela's oxygen just enough for her to pass out. He throws her over his shoulder and takes her out to his car. He locks Angela in the boot.

He goes back inside and scans Maura's place looking for Jane. He finds her fast asleep in a bedroom. He laughs to himself, this is going to be easier than I thought; the smile reaches his face and he can't contain his delight. He wakes her, "Jane, Dr. Isles asked me to call in and see you. You're mother just let me in. You look terrible, how are you feeling," he asks.

"Hey" Jane whispers in a tired, sick and sleepy voice. "You didn't need to come here."

"Oh but I did; I need you to come with me Jane."

"Jackson I'm too sick to go anywhere today; I really don't think this is my hands. I think it's something else. Can I come and see you when I'm feeling better."

"You don't get it yet; do you Jane"

Jane looks at him with a cross between confusion and apprehension.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I'm John Hoyt. My brother Charles was rather taken with you; did you know that?"

Jane starts to move immediately, she needs to try to get away from him. He slaps her once in the face and with the extent of her injuries and illness it's all it takes to knock her out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Doctor Isles we have the results back from those blood tests you requested" the young laboratory technician advises. Maura looks up from her microscope as the young man approaches. Maura's been focused on the chemical elements and she's tried using every approach she can, to find more clues.

"Oh thank you" Maura says as she takes the file. She scans the reports and sees something that sets off an alarm bell. Jane has higher than normal amounts of Ibuprofen in her system. It's not life threatening and it's not as high as the victims Lilly and Maria but it is still unusual. As she thinks it through, she realises there is probably Ibuprofen in the treatment from Doctor Hughes. She picks up the phone and calls Suzie.

Senior Criminologist Chang arrives as requested. "Suzie would you recall the blood sample from this analysis and run the blood for the chemical elements we've been investigating please" Maura asks. Suzie nods and takes the reports from Maura. "Suzie, would you mind keeping any findings confidential for now. Come directly to me when you have anything."

"Of course Dr. Isles" Suzie reassures Maura.

Maura looks at her watch; it's nearly lunchtime. She decides to head home to see how Jane is going. When she arrives home she's surprised to find neither Angela nor Jane are there. The place doesn't look to have been disturbed. Maura then notices a cup of tea on her dining table. When she takes a closer look she can see it hasn't been touched. She touches to cup and finds it cold. That's odd Maura thinks. Maura calls Doctor Hughes. He advises he hasn't called on Jane yet. Maura starts to get anxious; she can't reach Jane or Angela on their cell phones. She calls the hospital to see if Jane's been checked in. She hasn't

Maura calls Frankie, who hasn't heard from them. Maura goes and takes a closer more detailed look at her guest room. Jane hasn't taken her bag with her. As she looks through Jane's bag she notices the tube of hand cream. She opens and smells it; she thinks it smells quite pleasant. She decides to take the cream back to the office when she goes. She wants to check the level of Ibuprofen in it. On her way back to the station Maura can't contain her fear any longer. She calls Korsack.

"Sergeant, Angela and Jane aren't at home" Maura explains. "I'm very worried about them."

"They've probably just gone to get some lunch Doc," He tries to calm Maura.

"I don't think so; if you'd seen Jane this morning Sergeant there was no way she was going anywhere" Maura explains. Korsack runs through all the options Maura's already considered, when she checks them all off with him, Korsack starts to worry as well.

"I'll brief Cavanaugh Doc; ordinarily it would be too soon to put out an APB but under the circumstances I'm sure he'll approve it" Korsack explains. He adds "I don't care how sick Jane is, if there was danger to her or her mother, she'd have put up a fight." He's trying to reassure himself as much as Maura.

"Korsack I've been to a lot of crime scenes and I'm confident in saying there is no signs of a struggle in my home. If Jane was caught off guard though she might not have had a chance to fight" Maura says; fighting to control her mounting fear.

"I hear ya Doc" Korsack realises Maura's concerns are more than valid.

"I'm about to enter the building Sergeant; I'm just going to drop something into the lab and I'll come straight up" Maura explains. Maura takes Jane's hand cream to Suzie. She asks Suzie to do a substance analysis on the cream. As an afterthought she asks Suzie to check it for the other chemical elements they've been studying in relation to the rape murder cases. Once Suzie is fully briefed, Maura heads upstairs.

"Anything" Maura asks anxiously when she enters the squad room. Korsack is walking back for the Lieutenants office.

"Sean's putting all cruisers on high alert; they're to be on the lookout for Jane" he explains. "Doc who knew Jane was staying at your place and was at home today?"

"Well we all did; then there was only Angela and Jane. Oh wait; Dr. Jackson Hughes. He's Jane's hand doctor I called him this morning and told him about Jane. He was going to call in and see her today, but I've since called him and he said he hadn't had a chance yet."

"How well do you know him" Korsack asks.

"I don't know him that well and I've been meaning to get Jane another doctor. I've been so busy with this case and worried about her, I haven't had the chance. To be honest Sergeant, I don't like him very much. He has a bad reputation as a man; if you know what I mean and not such a great reputation as a doctor either."

Korsack turns to Frost who's concentrating on something on his computer. "Can you run a check on Dr. Jackson Hughes for me Frost?"

"Sorry" Frost looks up; he's clearly been focused on something on his computer.

"What is it Frost" Korsack knows that look on Frosts face.

"You were on the money Doctor Isles. Over the last five years there are three Jane Does and six other identified victims who all match the descriptions of our victims. Two found in Rhode Island, three in Connecticut and the last four were found in Vermont. There has been no cause of death found on these women."

"Can you email me the details Detective Frost, I'll have my team contact the M.E's in those States with our findings and get them to run further analysis" Maura's excited. "If we're lucky he might not have been as careful with other forensic evidence that could lead us to him."

"Good work Frost, once you've done that; can you please run a background check on Doctor Jackson Hughes" Korsack asks.

"Sure, what's this for" Frost asks. He was so engrossed in his computer he hasn't caught on yet that Jane might be missing.

"Frost we can't locate Jane and Angela" Korsack explains. "Hughes is the only person we don't really know that knew Jane was at Maura's place today."

"What!" Frost is immediately worried.

"We're not sure what we're dealing with yet; but Jane matches the description of our victims so I would rather over react and be wrong than not; OK" Korsack outlines.

"Absolutely" Frost jumps straight back on to his computer and starts rapidly punching keys.

Korsack turns to Maura, "all eyes on the streets are looking out for anything. Jane's a highly respected cop Doc, they'll look hard. If he has her… well if he does we have time. We know that. What we have to do is solve this!"

"Of course Sergeant" Maura is feeling sick to the stomach.

"The fact that Angela is missing too gives me hope that they've just gone somewhere and we'll hear from them as soon as they get our messages. Angela does not fit the MO of our perp" Korsack adds.

"I'll go and get those emails out to the ME's in the other States. I'll go back over all the evidence I have. Please call me if you hear anything Korsack" Maura pleads. Korsack squeezes her shoulder as she turns to leave.

* * *

When Jane wakes she feels like death. She has a horrendous headache. Her hands are in agonizing pain and she stills has her fever and is nauseous. It dawns on her that her head is resting in some ones lap. As she tries to sit up she becomes aware of an arm resting on her shoulder. It forces pressure to hold her still. It's then she hears her mother, "don't move baby; just lie there please."

Jane looks up to see her mother's tear streaked face above her. "What happened; Ma are you OK" Jane's distressed to see her mother so upset. Jane pushes up from her mother's lap and looks around. They are in a room with padded walls. It's lit by hard lights on the ceiling and in the middle of the roof there appears to be a mirror. Jane recognises it as a one way window. Sitting beside her mother is another woman; she could almost pass as Jane's sister.

Angela speaks "he's going to kill us Jane. He's evil and crazy and he is going to kill us; that's what he told Pauline." Angela's voice is shaking with fear and emotion.

Jane forces her frazzled mind to work. "Whatever you do, do not eat any food he offers. It's poisoned, Maura's sure of it."

A frail voice offers "he gets really angry if you don't eat it." Pauline looks defeated.

At that moment the door opens. "Detective Rizzoli; you are awake. How do you feel, not good I hope." He laughs at her. Jane isn't feeling good at all, a lot worse than she remembers. "You can't fight it Jane, despite your mothers best efforts I've injected you with one of my creations. I enjoy seeing you in pain Jane; I really do!"

Jane looks at her mother and notices bruising around her mouth and chin. Angela is quietly weeping. The anger that boils up in her gives her resolve; she orders her body to fight whatever it is he's injected into her. "What would you like me to call you, you creep. Would you prefer Hughes or Hoyt?" Jane stares at him.

"What do I care, you're not going to be calling me anything for very long." He laughs at her. He watches Jane with delight as he sees her putting together all the pieces. "Yes Jane I have worked on this plan since the day you murdered by brother."

"I get all the sample creams now and I get the pills and the new hand cream; but what about the day we met. How did you manage to get me to drop that six-pack?" Jane is ruing the day she ever crossed paths with Charles Hoyt.

"You are such a creature of habit Jane; you go to the same corner store and buy the same beer every time you go out. Don't you remember I handed you the beer. I had laced the packaging with a very powerful agent; it rendered your hand useless within seconds. The look on your face when you dropped the beer was priceless Jane" he smirks at her.

Jane tries to move towards him but the pain in her hands when she puts weight on them renders her almost useless. "You bastard" Jane offers through clenched teeth.

"It's a delightful bonus to have your dear mummy here. Aren't you a little old to race home to mummy when you're sick, Janey." He reaches out to touch Angela and Jane finds something and springs on Hoyt with all her might. She knocks him off his haunches and uses her elbow to strike a blow at his face. He kicks Jane hard knocking the wind out of her. As Jane falls away he strikes her hard across the face. Angela screams and moves quickly to Jane. He wipes blood from his bleeding nose then laughs "oh yes this is going to be fun." He turns and leaves.

* * *

Maura's been dialing Jane's phone every ten minutes. In between she has emailed the chemical elements present in Lilly and Maria's blood plus images of the aneurysms in their Medulla Oblongata to the M.E's in the States Frost identified. She's about to dial Jane again when Frost and Korsack walk in. "Doctor Isles here's what I could find on Hughes. He was born in England in 1976, He emigrated to the States thirteen years ago."

"That's odd," Maura interrupts.

"Really, why" Korsack asks.

"He doesn't have an accent. I mean look at Casey, he was born in England and came here when he was a child. He and Jane went to school together. I still notice his accent, don't you?"

"We've never met Hughes to hear him speak Doc; but yes I do notice Casey's accent" Korsack responds.

Frost chimes back in "he completed his medical training at Oxford in the UK. There was one odd thing I looked into; he has a misdemeanor conviction here in the US. He was caught doing drugs on campus at Harvard. I checked it out and he was doing a unit of his degree here at the time."

"And there's nothing else that stands out to you Frost" Maura asks.

"I'm inclined to agree with your assessment of him Doc; I don't think he's a nice man." Frost responds.

"What do you mean" Maura looks confused.

"He's managed to get out of one sexual harassment case brought on him by a patient. He's was also associated with a Mal-practice suit brought against Mass. General a few years a back. It never went anywhere."

"Huh none of that surprises me Detective Frost; I don't know why Jane would choose him as a Doctor."

"That's all well and good Doc" Korsack suggests, "but none of it ties him to being a kidnapper, rapist or murderer."

"Excuse me Dr. Isles" Suzie has walked into her laboratory.

"Yes Suzie."

Suzie isn't sure whether to speak, "Ah… Dr. Isles you said to keep this information confidential" she hopes Dr. Isles remembers.

"Oh it's OK Suzie." Maura looks at Frost and Korsack. "I did a blood test on Jane the other day; I was worried about her not being able to shake her fever." She takes the report from Suzie. "Oh my God!"

"Dr. Isles the hand cream has the same chemical formula in it." Suzie adds. "I'm just waiting for the other report to print and I'll bring it straight in."

"What's wrong Doctor Isles" Frost asks.

"It's not the same as what killed Maria and Lilly but it's got to be him" Maura says somewhat distracted.

"Sorry Doc" Korsack looks confused.

"Sergeant Detective, I can't yet prove Dr. Jackson Hughes is our rape murderer although I have enough to further investigate a correlation."

"So" Korsack is getting frustrated. "Spit it out Doc."

Maura realises they haven't registered what she's saying. "I can prove that he is the one that's been poisoning Jane."

Korsack and Frost race out, Maura follows closely behind. When they reach the squad room, Frankie and Cooper are there. "What's wrong" Cooper notices the look on their faces.

Korsack doesn't even acknowledge the question. "Frost look up any address, known location; any where he might hide someone" Korsack's exasperated.

"On it" Frost is already clicking away on keys.

"Cooper, you come with me," Korsack looks from Cooper back to Maura. "He was at his office at the hospital when you last spoke to him?"

"That's what he said" Maura sounds frantic. Korsack and Cooper race out.

"What's going on" Frankie looks at Maura. Maura's face is etched with fear; she's fighting the tears that are brimming in her eyes.

"Oh Frankie Jane's been poisoned, that's why she's so sick. We know who poisoned her and we think he could have taken your mother and Jane."

Frankie turns and stares at Frost; Frost looks up at him. "Don't worry man; we'll find her.


	17. Chapter 17

Maura slips away and heads down to her office. She pulls up all the reports and analysis she has. She's desperate for some clue that might tell her where Jane is. While she's working she receives a text message. She looks at her phone and to her amazement the message is from Jane, at least that's what she thinks until she reads it. _'If you ever want to see your friend again, meet me at your house in half an hour. You are the only one that can save her; you are part of my master piece. If you tell anyone or try to set me up, she and her mother will die! JH'_

Maura stares at the text wondering what she should do. If she goes to Korsack and Cavanaugh he says they'll die. If she goes to him without telling them she could be walking into a trap. In the end she comes to the conclusion that she handed Jane and Angela too Hughes this morning when she gave him her address. If it's a trap it's probably what she deserves and if not; if it really is an opportunity to save Jane and Angela, what choice does she have but to try. She turns off her computer and heads home.

Maura's terrified. With trembling hands she unlocks her house and goes inside. Not more than five minutes later there's a knock on her door. "Hello, Dr. Isles." Hughes smiles at her as she opens the door.

"I never liked you" is all Maura says.

"Funny, the feeling's mutual." Hughes ties Maura's hands behind her back; he gags her and blindfolds her. He takes Maura through her garage to his car and forces her into his boot. Maura figures she's in his car not more than half an hour when he stops. He opens the boot and helps Maura out of the car. He removes the blind fold and gag, and escorts Maura to another room. When he turns the lights on Maura realizes she is in a very advanced laboratory.

"Is this where you put together all your poisonous formulas," Maura says with disdain.

"Ah; so you have discovered I've been poisoning Jane; personally I think you're a little slow Dr. Isles." He smiles at her. "If you continue to be slow you will definitely kill Jane."

"How do I even know if you've got Jane," Maura doesn't like that she is part of some game he's playing.

"Let me show you." Hughes presses a button and a section of his laboratory floor pulls back. "Come and have a look for yourself" he says.

Maura looks through the window; she turns and runs towards Hughes trying to hit him, Maura's emotions getting the better of her. He grabs her flailing arms and pulls them behind her back. He hurts her. "I suggest you get yourself together Doctor Isles. Take a good look; if you fail my test you will all die."

Maura look through the window again. Jane is unconscious; lying on the floor. Angela is sitting with her back against the wall nursing Jane's head in her lap; she looks terrified. There is another woman beside her that could pass as a sister for Jane. Maura tries to pull herself together, through a voice straining to hold back her fears she asks what the test is. He lets her go. "I'm so glad you asked. First I would like to tell you a little story."

"Oh is there where you tell me that Jane rebuffed you at some point; she rejected your advances and this is her payback, because you're sick!" Maura scoffs. He slaps her hard across the mouth. Maura feels her teeth cut into her lips and tastes the blood emanating from the wound.

"I suggest you shut up and listen; you are wasting time and I can assure you; you…" He looks down on his guests below. "They are running out of time quickly!" Maura stares at him but doesn't speak.

"Charles Hoyt was my brother." Maura takes a gasp of air at this news. "Ah, yes; you knew Charles of course. Our father was a hard man; did you know that Dr. Isles. He beat Charles and me within an inch of lives on many occasions. He had an obsession with the medical profession and Charles and I had no choice but to be Doctors. When Charles was expelled from medical school, father made my life hell.

"He sent you to study in the UK, didn't he," Maura asks.

"Ah so you know about me" He looks at Maura in surprise.

"The license plate on the car you drove to abduct Rosie Darren last belonged to your brother" Maura can't help but explain. "We started to dig."

"It was a great blessing when Charles killed father. It freed us both to live our own lives. He became proficient with his scalpel. He loved taunting the husband by having his way with the wife before slitting both their throats. I always found that tedious and messy. No I've always wanted to use science to kill. It took years to perfect it; but the rewards have been great."

"You have a problem with women Hughes; you don't just rape your victims…" Maura's taken back by the force with which he wraps one powerful hand around her throat.

"My brother loved me until he fell in love with the detective bitch downstairs," spit flies from his mouth and sprays over Maura as he shouts at her. Through her choking Maura manages to utter she's sorry. He releases his grip. "Then she took him from me. Your friend killed my brother before he could witness the beautiful and lethal process of killing with my poisons. Do you see Dr. Isles?" Maura just nods.

"Charles wanted his beloved Jane to live in constant fear until he could wash in her blood. He never got the chance Dr. Isles. I want her to suffer and die in the cruelest possible way for taking him from me; yes I want her to by your hands Dr. Isles."

"What?" Maura gasps.

"Charles always said Jane was his only worthy opponent. While I was researching her demise I discovered you. You see Doctor Isles, you're my greatest challenge. Have you figured out what killed Lilly and Maria" he asks. Again Maura just nods. "I'm impressed Doctor Isles; then I am really going to enjoy our little game." He laughs. "Your friend managed to put Charles behind bars; whether you win my little game or not; that's not something you or your friend will ever do to me. I'll prove to Father and Charles that I am the true genius of the family. Do you hear me Dr. Isles" he shouts at her from just inches from Maura's face. She flinches in fear.

"What about the game" Maura tries to get him away from her.

"Yes Dr. Isles; you're right it's time to play." He moves to the laboratory bench. "See those two clocks up their Doctor?" Maura looks where Hughes is pointing. "The clock that says twenty-two hours, fourteen minutes and twenty seconds is how long until this entire building and everyone it is explodes."

"What?" Maura says in shock.

He laughs; "you look surprised. See the second clock? That's how long Jane has before she dies; give or take five or ten minutes." The clock says Jane will die within one hour, after the first clock has run down.

"You're crazy" Maura whispers.

"But I'm alive; the only way you'll be, is to identify the unique formula of poison I injected into Jane when she arrived. That formula will deactivate the explosives in this building. When you're certain, you enter it into this computer." He points to the computer that's obviously controlling the explosives. "Of course if you are wrong Dr. Isles, the explosives will detonate immediately the incorrect formula is entered."

"No, that's not fair! I need more time than that; I need access to my lab and my team." Maura is starting to feel panic overtake her.

"Everything you need is here Dr. Isles. Oh and by the way; if you use any of these computers for anything other than this exercise. For instance should you try to contact anyone for any sort of help outside this lab, the explosives will also detonate immediately." Maura can't speak; her hands are shaking and her mouth has gone dry.

"Doctor Isles should you be successful in finding the formula that will deactivate the explosives then you have about an hour to work out the antidote that will save your friend. Without the antidote; she'll die and given I really want her to die for killing Charles; that's not a lot of time for what's required. Any questions," he smiles at Maura.

"What about you; where will you be" Maura asks; daunted by the task ahead of her.

"Given I don't think you'll solve the first part of my puzzle; let alone the second. I'm getting out of here. I'll be long gone and safe when your time us up." He laughs as he picks up his jacket and keys. "Oh and there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Once I leave you are completely locked in, unless someone actually finds this place; which they won't. There isn't any way out of here for any of you."

"This is insane; please you can't do this. Let's talk; I can get you counseling and support if you just let us go. Please don't do this" Maura begs.

"You are free to move around inside the house, in fact you'll need to, to solve the puzzle; your other alternative is to go and be with Jane and her mother when this all goes up. It's your choice, Dr. Isles."

Hughes moves to the exit. "No" Maura screams.

He laughs as he looks at the first clock; "gee twenty-two hours and ten minutes. Have fun!" Maura hears him lock the door behind him. She stands there trying to take in everything Hughes, Hoyt or whoever he is, has spelt out to her.

"Think, she tells herself. OK let's treat this like any scientific problem. Maura sits at the lab bench and writes down everything she knows from her own analysis back at BPD. Once she's satisfied she's recorded everything she can remember she gets up and goes over everything available to her in the laboratory. It fills her with a little hope. It is a very sophisticated operation. Maura also scans all the operating computers careful not to do something she shouldn't. She realizes she does have all the computer programs she needs; the only thing she doesn't have is the internet or any outside lines.

Maura takes a deep breath; the next thing she needs to do is take a blood sample from Jane. It means she has to go and face Angela and the other woman being held hostage for no other reason than having a striking resemblance to Jane. What she's terrified of is how she explains everything or whether she should explain everything. She quickly shakes the thought; she really doesn't have time to worry about that. She grabs what she needs to draw the blood; before she heads downstairs she looks again at the scene in the cell below. She fights back tears at the sight of the very frightened Angela and the very lifeless Jane.

Angela recites a decade of the Rosary as she holds Jane. Jane is delirious. Her fever is high, she's sweating and shivering and she's mumbling gibberish. Angela's terrified and helpless. Pauline wakes from a listless nap. "He hasn't brought food for a while now" she mumbles.

Angela stops her prayer. "No he hasn't." Moments later they both freeze as they hear the door being unlocked. Angela can't believe her eyes when Maura walks in. "Oh my God; Maura sweetie, how did you find us. Jane's really sick we have to get her to the hospital; you have to help us. Oh Maura I'm so glad to see you." Angela is rambling and Maura is trying everything to get her to stop talking.

"Angela, stop I need to talk to you" Maura asserts. At Maura's tone Angela stops and looks at her.

"Maura, what's wrong" she asks. Maura explains everything to Angela and Pauline. They just stare at her. They can't believe what they've just heard.

"I will need your help" Maura explains. "First of all we are free to walk around the building. If you find a phone line or any connection with the outside world do not touch it; do you hear me. Every communications piece connected to the outside world is wired to the explosives he's set up. Is that clear?" Angela and Pauline just nod.

"OK, Angela, see if you can find somewhere where we can get Jane up off the floor. See if you can find blankets. I know she has a fever but I'm worried about the shivering. Pauline, see if you can find fresh running water. Do not drink or eat anything without running it by me. However, if we have clean running tap water that will be a big plus." Maura explains. "The lab he's left is on the next floor up. That's where I'll be operating from. The first thing I need is to take a blood sample from Jane." While she's doing that Maura asks Angela and Pauline if there was anything unusual about the injection Hughes gave Jane.

Pauline jumps straight in "It was a funny colour."

"Really" Maura's excited at this news, "what colour was it?"

"Well it was white; it made me think of milk at the time" Pauline explains.

"That's really helpful; thank you." Maura finishes taking the blood and races upstairs to start processing it. Angela and Pauline go off to explore the rest of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Senior Criminologist Chang has been eager to catch Maura. She's popped in and out of the lab and Maura's office all afternoon. She's about to leave for the evening when she checks one last time. This time while in Dr. Isle's office she takes a closer look at her desk. It's then she notices a note in Maura's handwriting. As soon as she reads it she races upstairs to see Sergeant Detective Korsack. Korsack looks sick. His colour is terrible. He's still clearly struggling as the result of the shot to his chest. What's more with Jane and Angela missing he is compelled to give this situation his full attention.

"Sergeant, I think you should read this note from Dr. Isles" Suzie offers. Korsack's surprised to see Suzie; he knows her but she's out of place on their floor.

Korsack strains to lean forward at his desk. He takes the note from the worried Suzie and reads it. "What? Is she crazy!" is all he can say. He stands and walks over the where Frost and Frankie are frantically scanning computer data on Hughes for clues. "He's got Dr. Isles" is all Korsack says.

"No! How" Frankie looks at Korsack and Suzie.

Korsack reads Maura's note. _'Hughes contacted me. He said if we wanted Jane and Angela back alive I was to meet him. He said I was to come alone and not tell anyone. That's what I've done. If I get a chance I will contact you as soon as I can. Please keep looking for Jane and Angela. Dr. Isles."_

"Man, what was she thinking" Frost looks at the crowd gathered at his desk that now includes Cooper.

"Probably what anyone of us would have thought" Korsack looks at the group. "Let's hope that somehow Maura can find a way to figure out where they are and let us know."

Suzie looks at the group, "is there anything I can do" she asks.

"No" Korsack advises. "It was good thinking to bring this to me though; thank you." Suzie nods at everyone and leaves.

"Korsack I rang the clinic the receptionist at the hospital suggested and Hughes isn't there. I've contacted local police to have someone call by to check it out. It's at least two hours from here." When Korsack and Cooper went to the hospital earlier Hughes had left. His reception had suggested they try him at his clinic near Brattleboro.

"Good work Cooper" Korsack thanks her. "Frankie, take a run over to Jane's apartment. Check it out for anything that might give us any clues. No one's been there since Jane left it yesterday morning." Frankie doesn't hesitate; he jumps up and races out.

"Korsack, I have him on alerts. If he uses his credit cards or passport I'll get a notification. I've just pulled his private address. He lives in Fresh Pond." Frost looks to Korsack for directions.

"OK, Cooper; you and I should go check out Hughes home address" Korsack states.

Frost stops him. "Korsack you look terrible, I'll go with Cooper."

"What about the alerts" Korsack asks.

"You'll hear my computer beep; any alerts will come up on the screen. You won't even have to touch my computer. Just call me and tell me what it says" Frost explains.

"Alright" Korsack concedes. "I need to brief Cavanaugh anyway."

Frost and Cooper head out; Korsack goes to the Lieutenant's office.

* * *

Hughes is whistling as he packs the last of his things. He takes his belongings and walks to the rented car he has waiting outside. He is looking forward to spending some time hidden away in his retreat up on the lake in Colchester, Vermont. He's arranged to drop the rental car off at Portsmouth where he has a new identity waiting for him in a safe deposit box. He'll become a part-time Academic, Professor Charles Edwards.

Hughes looks at his watch; under twenty hours he thinks to himself and smiles. By 2pm tomorrow the explosion in the remote Massachusetts town of North Reading on the edge of the Harold Parker State Forest will be all over the news. He can't wait. The last thing he does before leaving is set the detonator on his home. A little surprise for Boston Homicide if they come looking for Rizzoli and Isles here.

He hits the road. As the night settles in, he is cruising just outside Salem on Highway 95 to Portsmouth. With his masterpiece all but complete; he's feeling extremely satisfied.

* * *

Maura has everything laid out as she needs it to do her work. She has started listing vital information and formula's on a large white board that lines a wall beside the work bench. Again she's thankful that the least he's done is given her a professional lab to work with. When Angela walks in the first things she notices are the clocks. It's the first time it really sinks in just how dire their situation is. Her hand goes over mouth as her fear escapes. "Oh Maura" she whispers.

Maura looks up; she hadn't realized Angela was there. She notices Angela's gazed fixed on the clocks. "Try not to worry Angela, I can do this. I promise you." She says a silent pray as she makes this promise.

"I found an air bed for Jane. There's a room upstairs that's pretty creepy" Angela shudders. "I've turned it over; you know just in case…"

"Good Angela; did you find blankets?"

"Yes; can you help me with her please Maura?" Maura grabs the eye torch and the thermometer she's found and follows Angela. When they get to the cell Pauline is there waiting for them. They lay out the air bed. Angela double checks they are putting Jane on the side that faced the floor upstairs. She's still creeped out by what she saw. They lay a sheet of some description over the bed and the three of them lift Jane on to it. As Angela wraps Jane in blankets Maura takes her temperature and checks how her pupils respond to light stimulus. She makes a couple of notes.

When Maura's finished examining Jane she looks to Pauline. "Did you have any luck" she asks.

"Doctor I found a kitchen and bathroom on this level. It has running water and it has other food and drink that all seem to be in the manufacturers packaging and there doesn't appear to be any seals broken" Pauline explains.

"Hmm; the water is the most important. Angela will need cold water and a cloth to try to manage Jane's fever."

"OK;" Pauline turns to leave.

"Before you go, has Jane eaten anything since she's been here" Maura asks.

"No," Pauline answers.

"Good; oh, with the food and drinks. Before you open them, bring them to me in the lab and I'll scan the packaging for needle marks or any tampering" Maura offers. They have another nineteen odd hours to sit here; they may cope better with some food and water.

Maura is anxious to get upstairs to the lab and get to work. She walks out with Pauline who goes to get the cold water and a cloth for Jane.

* * *

When Frankie arrives at Jane's place he can hear someone moving around in her apartment. He draws his gun. When he opens the door the lights are on. He can hear the sounds are coming from somewhere deeper in Jane's home. He quietly moves towards Jane's bedroom. As he looks in, the room doesn't appear to be disturbed. He then hears a sound coming from Jane's bathroom. Frankie takes a deep breath outside her bathroom door. When he's ready he swings into action.

"Boston Police no body move" he shouts as he turns into the bathroom with his gun pointing to the two intruders. They drop what they're doing and try to put their hands in the air. At first Frankie's not sure what he's confronted with. There are two guys dressed in what looks like HAZMAT suits cleaning Jane's shower recess.

"Don't shoot; please we're from the Infectious Disease Board" one guy shouts through his mask.

"I.D. now" Frankie shouts. One guy points to an identification tag pinned to his suit.

"Keep your hands up" Frankie says as he goes to take a closer look. When he's satisfied they are who they say they are; he wants to know what's going on. They tell Frankie they were asked to do an infectious disease analysis on this place on their way home this evening as a special favor for the M.E. Apparently the woman who lives here has been very sick, they add.

Frankie lets them know Jane does not have an infectious disease and apologizes for not letting them know. As the guys pull their masks off Frankie gets a hair brained idea. "Hey guys, this is my sister's place and she's always putting shit on me you know." He pulls out his mobile phone. "Do you mind if I get a picture. When we find her… and we will; she is never going to live this down!" The guys have a laugh and pose for the photo.

* * *

While Frankie and Frost have progressed to being civil and accommodating with Cooper, she's become acutely aware with the events of the last week or so, that she is not yet a part of this team. It's annoying her on so many levels. Firstly, it's the best homicide team operating in Boston. She wants to be a part of it. She realizes however that it's probably the best homicide team for reasons you can't put on paper. There is an emotional bond between these people that goes above being work colleagues. Her frustration is; she's just a work colleague to them.

"Frost was it hard for you to break in with this team" she asks as they drive to Hughes house at Fresh Pond. Dusk is falling on what has been another long day in a very trying case.

"Not with Jane but Korsack made it tough for me; still does sometimes" he answers her.

"Will I ever be a part of this team" she asks.

"What do you mean; you're in the team. You are a part of it," Frost sounds surprised.

"No I'm not, but I'd like to be. Frost I didn't mean for things to start out the way they did; I was just doing my job" Riley tries to explain yet again.

"Cooper I wouldn't go there, as far and me and Frankie are concerned you had a choice with the way you played us and knowing what you knew, you got it wrong" Frost isn't buying Cooper on that front.

"Yeah, I get it; so what can I do to make it better" she asks.

"What you're doing Cooper; just keep doing your job well. The rest will sort itself out" Frost is open and honest.

They pull up outside Hughes house. It's a nice place on a reasonable size block of land. It's well manicured and maintained. As they approach Frost is on high alert. The place looks empty but after what happened to Jane and Korsack when that whack job popped them, he's not taking any chances. As they step on to the porch Frost notices a wire running from the door bell to the floor boards.

He grabs Cooper as he shouts run. He pushes her as she responds and they run as fast as they can back to their car. The explosion knocks them both off their feet but Frost has sheltered Cooper from the worst of the blast.

"Are you alright" Frost asks as he pushes himself off Cooper. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks Frost; yeah I'm good" she tells him.

"Can you get to the car and call this in please" he asks with a strained voice. "Can you ask for an EMT to please?"

"What's wrong" she asks.

"My back" is all Frost says.

Cooper has a look at his back and sees a large piece of glass is protruding from it. "Yeah don't move Frost, it's a piece of glass." As Cooper races to the car, the sounds of sirens are already on approach.

* * *

Hughes is listening to Vivaldi as he drives. He has the classical music blaring. He is driving too fast; he is feeling completely free. He cuts the corner as he comes around a bend, there is a truck approaching in the other direction and Hughes has to correct quickly to avoid a collision. He misses the truck but his car careers off the road hitting a power pole.

The truck shudders to a halt and the driver jumps out. He looks back at the wreckage and runs towards it as he dials 911. Over the hissing of steam coming from the engine, is the eerie sound of Vivaldi coming from the car's speakers. The driver's alive; but only just. The truck driver tries to comfort him as they wait for help to arrive.

* * *

Frankie and Korsack are exploring any ideas they can think of to find the girls. After Hughes house exploded they are more worried than ever about the fate of Jane, Angela and Maura. Cooper has gone with Frost to the hospital. The injury to his back is minor but it needs sutures. Cavanaugh's still at work as well and he's come out three times now for updates. Korsack and Frost are running out of ideas. It's after 11pm when Frost's computer Alert beeps. Frankie races to it.

"Korsack, Hughes has been in a car accident. He's just been admitted to Portsmouth Hospital" Frankie looks At Korsack.

When Frost leaves the Emergency Ward at Mass General they have removed the glass and put half a dozen stitches in his back. Cooper has waited for him. As they move to the car to report back to head quarters they get a call. Korsack orders them both back ASAP. When they arrive Korsack is waiting for them.

"Frost I need you on your computer now. Hughes had a hire car. Find out everything you can. Where he was dropping off the car and what he has around the drop. It could lead us to the girls" Korsack is focused. He's speaking fast and furious. He doesn't wait for a response from Frost. "Cooper, Frankie, get to the Portsmouth Hospital as quick as you can. Guard that bastard. The minute you can get answers from him. Go!" Korsack finally takes a breath. He puts his hand over his mouth as he thinks.

* * *

Maura's been working all night. She has formulas all over the white board. She has eight different test tubes with possible samples of what Jane's been poisoned with. As she looks at the clock that is now showing less than eight hours she realizes she's not sure she's any closer to an answer then when she started. She knows she's missing something; something important. Think, she tells herself; dear God Maura, think!


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:The penultimate Chapter folks - we're nearly there!**_

The hours tick away. Frost has found a safe deposit box belonging to Hughes at a bank in Portsmouth. He's waiting for an ADA to get a warrant signed so they can get access to what's inside it. Cavanaugh has organised a police helicopter to fly them to Portsmouth when they're ready. Frankie and Cooper are already there. They are held up at the Portsmouth Hospital waiting to see if Hughes regains consciousness. He's in a recovery ward after hours of surgery. The Doctors are only giving him a fifty-fifty chance.

CSI have gone over the remnants of Hughes residential address at Fresh Pond. They have found a computer and they are trying to recover data from its hard drive. They can't tell Korsack how long before they'll know if there's anything on it.

By 9:00am Korsack and Frost are on their way. They arrive at Portsmouth and are greeted by local police who take them to the bank in question. By 9:45am they know that Hughes planned to become Professor Charles Edwards. They have his new credit cards and passport, among some other certificates and things that lend authenticity to the new Hughes. Local police take Korsack and Frost back to their station where Frost does a search on everything he can find on Edwards.

Frost learns he's registered to teach part-time at the McGill University in Montreal,Canada. He contacts the University and finds out that Edwards has his home address listed at Colchester, Vermont. As he and Korsack are driven back to the waiting Police Helicopter, Korsack calls Cooper and lets them know where they're heading. Cooper and Frankie are to stay with Hughes and call Korsack the moment they are able to talk to him.

When they arrive in Colchester it's just after midday. Little do Korsack and Frost know that the house where Jane, Angela and Maura are being held captive will blow up in less than two hours! That is unless Maura can find the formula needed to deactivate the explosives.

Maura knows! Maura has worked for eighteen hours nonstop. The whiteboard is covered in notes and equations. She's even colour coded her notes on the board so as not to confuse things. She has the three computers operating and each with three different programs running deciphering various elements of data she's entered. The computers are crunching away but not fast enough for her. At one stage through the eighteen hours she had more test tubes being used then she could count. She's narrowed her analysis down to two. She knows she's close. Her heart skips a beat each time she wonders if she's close enough.

Angela walks into the room tentatively. She's terrified of disturbing Maura but she's equally terrified of not knowing where they're at. She and Pauline have had a bit of sleep; sharing the responsibility of caring for Jane. Jane still hasn't regained consciousness since Hughes struck her. Angela stands quietly looking at her daughter's best friend; Maura hasn't realized she's there. Maura's usual immaculate appearance is looking disheveled. Her hair looks like she's run her hands through it in frustration too many times. She's kicked off her shoes and her blouse is un-tucked around her waist.

Angela then looks at the clocks before interrupting Maura. She can't help wondering whether she has less than two hours to live. "Hi sweetie" Angela offers tentatively. ""how is it going" her question is full of hope. Maura looks up from her microscope. The image jumps across the room to Angela and shocks her. Maura's eyes are bloodshot; the rings that surround them are dark and puffy. Maura has a swollen and bruised lip and chin and horrific bruising around her neck.

"Hello..." Maura coughs; her mouth and throat are very dry. "Excuse me, hello Angela. How is everything downstairs?"

"There's no change honey; I'm so scared for Janey. Oh God Maura I'm so scared for all of us" Angela's voice shakes and tears tumble-down her cheeks.

"Try not to worry Angela, I feel like I'm close" Maura says; her voice somewhat flat. It doesn't fill Angela with confidence. "One thing you should do though, try to find all the blankets and cushions and other soft objects you can. When our time is up, I want you all in the room downstairs. Hughes might just have done you a favour by adding padding to the walls" Maura explains.

Angela stairs at Maura in disbelief, "what are you saying?"

"Angela you should be prepared. You should move Jane into the center of the room. You and Pauline should wrap the three of you in as much protection as you can; you never know; it could make a difference to your survival; it could keep you all alive."

"No, you said you were close Maura; you're going to do this; I know you are" Angela says. Maura's not sure who she's really trying to convince.

"Angela I'm not giving up; I promise. The thing is… I'm human and if I do make a mistake, you need to give yourselves the best chance to make it out of here."

"But what about you" Angela looks at her.

Maura smiles, "well I'll be up here entering the code. I'm going to wait to the very last minute. You never know; Korsack, Frankie and Frost could show up with a solution to save us all."

"Oh" Angela says without much enthusiasm.

Maura smiles again "on you go Angela, go and find as much protection as you can. I need to keep working. I'll come and give you a five-minute warning OK." Angela moves in to give Maura a hug; Maura instinctively raises two hands in front of her pushing Angela back. "Please don't" is all Maura says. Angela drops her head and leaves.

Maura painstakingly goes through all her analysis for the next hour and forty-five minutes. The computers have obliged her in time and the last piece of the puzzle is whether she uses 4 parts Cadmium or five. She runs the numbers again; eventually she's satisfied with five. She races downstairs and gets Pauline and Angela. She needs their fresher eyes. The three women return to the lab. Maura goes to the computer that will deactivate the bombs. She types in the formula she has written in large red letters on the board. C9H15O4 Cd5 Tl3

"OK, I want you both to double-check what I've typed in here. Don't touch the computer just double-check" Maura explains. "It must say exactly the same as what's on the board." As they do it, Maura has a last minute thought about the Thallium. She runs and grabs a computer report. She scans it looking for the Thallium as it relates to the level of oxygen. Maura breaks into a sweat. Her hands start to shake. Breathe she tells herself. With seven and a half minutes to go, Maura changes the Thallium back to two. Her confidence is shattered. This last minute error has left her feeling sick. She enters the new formula, 'C9H15O4 Cd5 Tl2'. "OK ladies go and get ready" Maura advises.

Angela looks at Maura; Maura tries to give her a reassuring smile. "Give Jane a hug from me Angela."

"Oh sweetie" again Angela tries to hug Maura but Maura pushes her away. Politely and with a smile but she refuses Angela's embrace.

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I've done everything I could; I promise. If this doesn't work I want you to know I'm so sorry" Maura fights back tears.

"I believe in you Maura, it will work" Angela smiles and then drops her head and leaves.

At 00:00:30 on the clock Maura moves her shaking hand to the enter button on the computer keyboard. She hits the key and holds her breath.

* * *

At 2:30pm the Doctors at Portsmouth Hospital walk into the room where Cooper and Frost are waiting. Both are pacing; frantic for news. "Officers; Dr. Jackson Hughes has died of massive internal injuries. He did not regain consciousness after the accident. He was pronounced at 2pm today. I'm sorry" the Doctor states in a formal tone.

"Damn!" Frankie's frustration comes though in his tone.

Cooper takes control of the situation. She thanks the Doctor. She then picks up her phone and calls Korsack. He and Frost are in the helicopter on their way back to BPD. "Hughes died" Cooper announces when Korsack answers. "We never got to speak to him."

"Ah hell" Korsack says in frustration. "Cooper, you and Frankie get back to headquarters ASAP. We've got to find another plan; there was nothing at Colchester that was of any help. We'll be there in fifteen" he explains.

* * *

Maura is already working on the antidote to save Jane when Angela and Pauline race into the laboratory; some five minutes after the supposed explosion. Maura doesn't have a chance to pull away as they go to embrace her. "You did, you did it!" They both shout with delight as they hug her.

Maura allows herself to feel their relief and exuberance for a moment. She smiles at both these women. She then looks at them in all seriousness. "It's not over;" she points to the other clock. "Pauline can you look around and see if you can find a phone or a way out of this building. Just don't touch anything; come and get me if you find something."

"Yeah sure; why shouldn't I touch anything" she asks.

"I'm just being careful" Maura explains. "They may not have gone off but the explosives are still there" she explains. "I just want to be sure he doesn't have other tricks up his sleeve he hasn't told us about."

When Pauline leaves Angela gives Maura another hug. "You are amazing you know that" she says. Maura's not comfortable but she doesn't push her away.

"You may not feel that way if I don't come up with an antidote for Jane" Maura says with trepidation in her voice. "Come on" Maura says as she picks up her kit to re run tests on Jane.

When Maura walks into the cell Jane is lying on the air bed in the middle of the room. In a circle around Jane is all the things Angela and Pauline had collected to protect themselves from the impact of a blast. Maura gets down on her knees to treat her friend. Jane is melting in a lather of her own perspiration. She is shivering despite being covered in blankets. She is very pale and to Maura's horror her pulse is very weak.

Maura's nerves and emotions are thread bare; not to mention the fact she's exhausted. She finds herself getting angry at Jane. "Come on Jane Rizzoli, help me here; do you hear me. You fight Jane; you fight." Maura's body starts to shake as the tears come. She is kneeling over Jane and Angela can't see her face but she can feel Maura's pain.

"She's a fighter Maura; Janey won't give up. I won't let her" Angela says. She touches Maura's shoulder.

Without looking at Angela Maura pulls herself together. "That wasn't very professional of me; sorry Angela" is all she says. She checks Jane's eyes; takes more blood and takes her temperature. She then tells Angela to stay with Jane as she races back upstairs to get back to work.

When Maura looks up again the clock staring back at her says 00:15:32. It seems to be dropping quickly. The other uncertainty for Maura is that Hughes said Jane would die in plus or minus ten or so minutes. Maura had also hoped that by now she'd have access with the outside world but Pauline had not found anything that gave her hope. Jane's life was in her hands. Of all the things that bastard Hughes could do to her; it was this. Maura would talk for the dead everyday of her life but fighting for the living was not her strength. Fighting for Jane terrified her.

The process for the antidote in theory was simple. Maura had to find the chemical elements that would balance the poisons. The thing that makes it tricky is what Jane's body is producing to fight the poisons. With all the information she has Maura has a degree of certainty that what's she's developed will at the very least keep Jane alive. She doesn't want to wait any longer. She takes her kit downstairs. When she gets to the cell Maura can see Jane's condition hasn't changed. Angela is mopping her brow with cool water and Pauline is sleeping.

Maura goes to Jane and takes her arm. She injects the antidote into it. Once done; all she can do is to wait. For the first time in twenty-two hours Maura can do nothing more. She sits and leans back against the wall of the padded cell. She fights the overwhelming urge to be ill.

Angela looks at Maura and asks the question she's terrified to ask. "Will she be OK Maura?"

Maura opens her eyes. "I'm certain it will keep her alive for now but the sooner she's in a hospital, the better I'll feel Angela." Maura shuts her eyes again. She desperately wants to sleep but deep down she knows her work isn't finished. As she relaxes for a moment she gets an idea. "Pauline; wake up. Pauline!"

It doesn't take much to wake Pauline. She's alert in no time. "What is it Doctor Isles?"

"What are you like on social media; twitter to be precise" Maura asks.

"I love it, I'm on twitter all the time" Pauline responds.

"Good, come with me." Maura takes Pauline upstairs. She plugs the computer into the network. "I was thinking we could use twitter to broadcast statements to Boston Homicide without making direct computer to computer communications" Maura explains.

"Why wouldn't you just email your contacts" Pauline asks.

"A. I'm not certain how to set up my email and B. I'm terrified Hughes might have traps set up for the explosives that are still everywhere. I don't want to do something that might trigger an explosion" Maura explains.

Pauline sets up a twitter account for Maura. Maura tells her what she wants to communicate. Pauline quickly puts in a hash tag for Boston Homicide and starts sending a generic message for Barry Frost to contact them on this twitter address. Maura tells Pauline to come and get her if they get a response. She goes back downstairs to watch Jane.

* * *

Frost is sitting at his desk. Frankie is pacing beside him. Korsack is in Cavanaugh's office copping a mouthful and Cooper is sitting at her desk at a loss. It's 5pm and Jane, Angela and Maura have been missing for about day; day and a half. There's been nothing for the team to act on since their last dead lead from Hughes. Frost's cell phone rings. He listens as someone explains that some nutter on twitter is sending messages for him to contact Dr. Isles.

Frost logs on to Twitter and opens an account. He starts following the hash tag for Boston Homicide as advised and starts to see the tweets coming in from an on-line version of Dr. Isles. He sends a response and waits.

Meanwhile Pauline nearly falls off her chair when she sees a tweet come in from Barry Frost. She runs down stairs to grab Maura. She and Maura race back upstairs to see what's going on.

"Pauline is there a way we can speak to this person without the whole world seeing" Maura asks.

"Yeah sure, lets direct message him" Pauline explains. "What should I say?"

"Well we need to be sure it is Frost" Maura says. She thinks then suggests the following message. 'If you're Frost; what's the middle name of your partner?' Pauline sends it.

Seconds later they get a response that says one word 'Clementine'.

"OK" Maura says. "Ask him what he needs us to do to trace this computer so he can find us." Pauline types away and waits. When they receive Frosts response Maura looks at Pauline. "Can you do what he's asking?" Pauline nods and sets the computer up for Frost. "Tell Frost the building is wired with explosives and to be careful" Maura adds. Pauline types another tweet. Maura leaves Pauline to liaise with Frost and goes back downstairs to check on Jane.

When Maura gets downstairs she checks Jane's pulse and it's stronger. She checks her fever and it's dropped. "Angela she's improving" Maura says and leans against Angela in pure relief. Maura explains that they've contacted Frost and she thinks everything is going to be OK. Angela hugs Maura and for the first time since she joined them in this hell hole Maura really appreciates the hug.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed this story to its conclusion. Thank you to everyone who took some time to review. It's a long road back for Jane and Maura but good friends always make a journey that little bit easier.**_

Maura is staring off into space when Pauline walks into the cell. Jane's temperature has continued to drop and her heart beat has grown stronger. Its given Angela confidence to rest and she is out like a light. It's been eight hours since Pauline and Maura made Twitter contact with Boston Homicide. They can hear the Explosive Experts climbing all over the building trying to make sure the house is safe. They can also hear helicopters overhead and the odd shout from people working outside.

"Are you OK Dr. Isles" Pauline asks.

Her question brings Maura back from her thoughts. "Yes, thank you" is all Maura says.

Pauline sits beside her. In the thirty odd hours they've been in the house, Maura and Pauline have barely spoken. "Can I ask; what exactly do you do for a day job Dr. Isles."

Maura's mind has drifted again. "Huh; sorry" She looks at Pauline.

"What sort of Dr. are you" Pauline asks again.

"Oh I'm a Pathologist" Maura responds.

"I'm a personal trainer" Pauline explains.

"That's very nice" Maura acknowledges with polite respect.

"It doesn't seem enough but I wanted to thank you for what you did for us."

Maura becomes more animated "please don't thank me! It's my fault you're all here. We're in this predicament because Hughes thought it would be fun to put all your lives in my hands. So please don't thank me." Maura shuts down and Pauline can sense she's not going to get anymore conversation out of her. Pauline gets comfortable and before long she's asleep as well. Its close on forty hours since Maura's had any sleep but something inside of her has snapped and sleep's the last thing she feels like doing.

In her mind Maura keeps going over the equations and formulas she worked on to deactivate the explosives and help Jane. She can't stop doing the analysis. She's drawn out of her thoughts when she hears Jane. She moves to her. "It hurts… my hands… Hoyt…" Jane is dreaming and mumbling. It's music to Maura's ears it means her brain is functioning at least in some way. She hasn't told Angela that's been her greatest fear; that if she survived Jane would come out of all of this with brain damage.

Maura takes Jane's hand, "its OK Jane, it's going to be alright now" she says. She feels Jane squeeze her hand in response.

* * *

Korsack, Frost, Frankie and Cooper have stood around waiting for daylight. The Explosives Unit wants to check the building again under natural light before declaring it safe to enter. Thanks to Twitter they know Jane is extremely sick and so the EMT is on standby to rush her straight to Mass. General as soon as she's out. Cavanaugh walks up. "What's the latest" he asks. Korsack gives the update. "And everyone else is OK." They all nod at their boss.

At 8:00am the Explosives Unit gives the all clear and removes the door in the main entry. The EMT enters; Maura shouts for them to come downstairs. The EMT is closely followed by the Homicide team. As the EMT starts to treat Jane, Maura talks them through everything; the details of the poison and the antidote. While they get Jane ready for transportation Maura goes upstairs and gets all her notes. She gives them to the EMT to take with them.

Meanwhile Angela has sobbed into Frankie's embrace and Cooper has comforted Pauline. Korsack and Frost have gone over the building as a crime scene. When Frost looks in on the laboratory he can't believe what he sees. It looks like there has been one bad ass science experiment taking place in it.

Meanwhile Maura has removed herself from everyone and is leaning against a wall in the cell watching the EMT's do their work. As they remove everyone from the premises an EMT approaches Maura to guide her to an ambulance. Angela and Pauline are being taken to the hospital for a routine checkup. "I'm fine" Maura explains. "I'm a Doctor; I don't need to go to the hospital." She gives the EMT a stern look and he leaves her.

Korsack walks over to Maura. "You're not going to the Hospital Doc" he asks.

"No, I'm fine Sergeant" Maura responds.

"What the hell happened" he asks.

Maura looks at him for a minute. She shakes her head, "I'll write up my statement when I get home. Actually Sergeant Detective Korsack, would you mind giving me a ride home" she asks.

"If it's OK Doc, I'll organize a uniform to do it. I want to help Frost go over the scene some more." Maura's grateful, even relieved at Korsack's suggestion. She ducks her head to the screaming media as she leaves and jumps into the waiting squad car.

When Maura gets home she takes a long hot shower and changes into fresh clothes. She packs a bag. When that's done she types three documents. The first is her statement for Korsack. She emails it to him. The second is her letter of resignation. She emails it to the Governor and copies Lieutenant Cavanaugh. The last is a note to Angela.

'_Dear Angela,_

_Sorry I didn't make it to the hospital today._

_Here is the name of a Doctor I suggest you see. The trauma of what's just happened will take you some time to process and you'll find Dr. Monica Pratley very good. _

_I have a lot to process as well so I'm going away for a little while. Please don't worry I'm fine but I need some space at the moment._

_I hope and pray that Hoyt and any of his connections are out of your lives for good. I am so sorry for my part in his hideous plans. _

_Please tell Jane I'm thinking of her and give her my love._

_I'll be in touch._

_Maura'_

Maura calls a taxi; when it arrives she asks to be taken to the airport. Maura buys herself a first class ticket on the first plane leaving for France. Once on the plane she asks not to be disturbed. She gets settled and finally she allows herself to sleep.

* * *

Korsack is sitting at his desk re-reading Maura's statement. He cannot believe what Hughes did to her. He's interrupted when Cavanaugh comes looking for him. "Doctor Isles has resigned" he announces.

"You're kidding" Korsack looks at Cavanaugh.

"I wish I was."

"I guess I'm not surprised; I've just read her statement" Korsack explains. "Hughes put her though hell."

"God I hope this is the last we'll hear of anything to do with the name Hoyt." Cavanaugh sounds exasperated.

"Me too" Korsack shakes his head.

"How's Rizzoli doing?"

"She's not out of the woods but thanks to Doctor Isles and the work she had to do while in captivity, the Doctors are confident Jane will make a full recovery. They say she was lucky it was Doctor Isles, they doubt anyone else could have done what she did."

"So why's she quit" Cavanaugh asks confused.

"No idea but the one person I'd ask is Jane" Korsack offers.

* * *

It's a little over a week when Jane's allowed to leave the hospital. As she's packing up Dr. Yeo comes to say goodbye. "So Jane, I'm happy with where you're at. If you have any violent headaches call me straight away otherwise I want to see you again for one more scan in three months" he explains.

"Sure Doc; thank you."

He smiles "I'm not the one you should thank."

"I know I know I should thank Dr. Isles" Jane looks at him. She does her best to hide the disappointment she's feeling that Maura resigned from her job and took off before Jane could speak to her. Jane's also annoyed that Maura hasn't returned her calls.

"Yes you should; oh and she asked me to give you a referral to Dr. Leigh Santos. He is a very highly regarded hand specialist" Dr. Yeo explains.

"Really" Jane asks. "When did she do that?"

"One of the times she called. I can't remember exactly which one" he explains.

"She's phoned you?"

"Yes Jane; she's phoned nearly every day. She is the only reason you're alive and she obviously cares for your well-being; I'd say you're very lucky" Dr. Yeo smiles.

"Huh; go figure. Anyway thanks again Doc." Jane takes his notes and referrals and leaves.

* * *

Maura's been staying in her parent's villa in France. She's enjoyed the isolation. With the exception of speaking to Dr. Yeo on a regular basis Maura's not talked to anyone. She's been exercising regularly and paying close attention to her diet. Physically Maura knows she is fully recovered from the lack of proper food and sleep during that horrendous forty-eight hours or so she was held captive by Hughes. The question she hasn't been able to answer is what she's going to do now.

She decides to take an afternoon walk; it's a beautiful day. Before long she finds herself standing outside the gates of the 'Fancy French Boarding School' Jane has so often mocked. True it wasn't the happiest of places for Maura but it wasn't the worst place on earth either. It was the place that not only fulfilled her thirst for education it provided the platform for her natural sense of inquiry and curiosity. Given the remote nature of the relationship with her adoptive parents; this school had played more of a part in who Maura was then perhaps anything else in her life.

Sadly the school also cemented her belief structure that somehow she didn't quite belong in 'the land of the living' as Jane often called it. Until Hughes put the lives of Jane and Angela in her hands, she thought she'd gotten past her fear of living people. Having a best friend like Jane and being so welcomed into her warm and loving family had brought her some of the happiest times in her life. What she felt when their very lives were her responsibility, had been terrifying. She didn't like the feeling and it was something she never wants to experience again. It leaves her with a dilemma because she doesn't want to have anything to do with the living or the dead.

* * *

"Hey Ma" Jane shouts as she walks into Maura's place.

"Hi Janey" Angela shouts in reply. A few minutes later she comes into the kitchen to see Jane raiding Maura's fridge. "How are you feeling sweetie" she asks.

"Excellent" Jane replies.

"Really" Angela's surprised. "Did you hear from Maura then" she asks.

"No Ma; I haven't heard from Maura, but I saw the hand specialist she referred me to this morning and he has given me a one hundred percent clean bill of health on my hands." Jane smiles as she holds them in the air.

Angela laughs "that's great news baby." Angela moves into the kitchen. "So are you staying for dinner" she asks.

"If that's OK; Cavanaugh wants to meet with me; so I asked him to do it here rather than my place" Jane explains.

"Sure" Angela says and starts to get busy. Jane has a beer while doing as instructed to help her mother where she can. "Constance called me last night" Angela mentions.

"Cool" is all Jane says.

"She's very worried about Maura Janey" Angela adds.

It has the desired effect. "Why" Jane asks now a little more interested in the conversation.

"She's avoiding everyone. The house keeper says she's had no guests; she's not taking any calls and she's asked that Constance not visit her" Angela explains.

"Look Ma; at first I was really hurt that Maura took off without speaking to me but after reading all your statements on what she went through, I actually understand. Maura needs to process this for herself. We just have to give her time and respect her wishes" Jane explains. "I mean you of all people know what it's like to get past something like what happened." Angela nods in understanding.

When Cavanaugh arrives later that evening he's on a mission from the Governor to get Maura back. Jane says the same thing to him as she did to Angela. She advises him to give Maura her space and time.

* * *

Maura is sitting staring at the Musée d'Orsay; she's been there for hours. It's been over six weeks since the incident. Maura's started processing the event as the incident. She is still no closer to moving on. Scientifically she knows the processes her mind is going through; the stages of coming to terms with what happened. She just can't seem to get to a point where she can make a decision.

"I had a best friend once who could sit and stare at the Musée d'Orsay for hours because it created awe for her about what human beings could do." Jane sits down beside Maura. "Hey stranger" Jane adds.

Maura turns to see Jane sitting beside her. "You remembered me saying that" Maura asks in shock and surprise.

"Well I thought it was pretty odd at the time but when I thought about where I might find you over here where you couldn't slam a door in my face; yeah I remembered." Jane smiles and leans into Maura giving her a gentle nudge. "So what's going on Maura?"

"What are you doing here Jane? Are you even well enough to travel yet" she asks.

"Yeah I'm great; I go back to work next week… but you know that; don't you" Jane looks at Maura.

Maura drops her head "Ok yes; I'm sorry I have been checking up on you. Are you really Ok; you know after everything" Maura looks up again at Jane.

Jane looks intently at Maura. "Will I ever be completely over Hoyt and him pinning me to the floor with scalpels. Probably not but Maura I don't remember any of what happened with Hoyt, Hughes or whatever his name was this time. What I hate is that he used me to put you through what he did. I'm so sorry Maura."

"Hmm" is all Maura says.

"So you; how are you Maura. You have a lot of people really worried. What's going on" Jane asks.

"Nothing Jane, I'm fine. It's just after everything thing that happened in that damn house I've realized I can't live that life anymore. So I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do next" Maura explains.

"Well that's cool. So what are you thinking" Jane asks.

"I've been thinking about going back into research; I've been offered an opportunity at Oxford" Maura explains.

"What, Oxford in England? That's sounds fantastic" Jane tries to encourage Maura. At least she is thinking about doing something. It's not what Jane was hoping she'd decide, but it's positive.

They sit there pretty much in silence until evening starts to fall. "Well I've got to go and check into my hotel but I was hoping you might have dinner with me Maura" Jane offers, hoping Maura won't shut her out.

Maura looks at Jane with a glazed expression. She's been miles away. "Sorry?"

"Dinner; would you have dinner with me" Jane repeats.

"How long are you staying Jane; oh where are you staying" Maura asks.

"I start back at work next week Maura; I just wanted to make sure you're OK before I do. I'm staying at a little Hotel not far from here" Jane explains.

"Oh don't do that Jane; my parent's Villa is huge. You can choose from three rooms with different views."

"It's OK Maura; I didn't come here to invade your privacy."

"No please Jane; I wasn't sure how I'd cope with seeing you; but I'm really pleased you're here. I'll cook us up some dinner," Maura sounds a little more enthusiastic.

After they've eaten Jane and Maura are sitting out on the balcony enjoying a glass of French wine and looking at the variety of colourful people parading along the Paris streets. "I think French men are sexier just because of their accent" Jane offers.

Maura laughs. "We'll have to go and meet a few before you head home."

Jane has a sip of wine and looks at Maura. "What bothered you the most about what happened" she asks.

Maura pauses; she's thought about this a lot. "I think I've always believed my intellect was my greatest asset; the tool I could always rely on to do my job well. I just… well I never thought it might be used against me and the people I… well people… I love."

Jane thinks about that statement. "OK so I'm not a genius like you so don't get mad at me but wasn't it your intellect that saved us; taking for granted of course that me and Ma are the people you love" Jane teases.

"What" Maura looks at Jane; questioning her.

"Come on Maura; the only reason I'm alive today to annoy you is because you're so damn brainy" Jane pushes.

"Jane the only reason you were sick in the first place is because Hughes saw my intellect as a challenge" Maura stares at Jane.

"No Maura; that's not fair. Hughes went after me for killing his brother. He never even knew about you until he started that process. Maura I've done my homework. I know what he put you through and I know why" Jane explains.

"Jane I've never been so scared in my entire life; my stomach is still in knots." Maura stares at Jane.

Jane understands. "Maura I know what it's like to be scared; the thing is I can't run from it I have to face it."

"Oh so you think I'm running from my fear" Maura sounds annoyed.

Jane reaches across the table and takes Maura's hand. "Yeah I do; but I don't mean that in a bad way Maura. I do understand."

"Jane for the first time since we've been friends I think I really understand what it was like for you when Hoyt had you pinned to that floor" Maura says.

"No you don't Maura and I'm so envious of you it hurts" Jane says emphatically.

"I don't know what you mean," Maura looks at Jane.

"You beat them; you rose above them. Crap Maura you were smarter than them. Till the day I die I have to remember that Hoyt left me helpless. He made me a victim. His brother tried to do that to you but he failed."

"Jane!"

"No Maura, don't you forget that. I know you know what it means to be afraid now; I do, but you are amazing. Dr. Yeo told me that he doesn't know of any doctor who could have done what you did under the pressure you were under. He is adamant the only reason I'm alive is because of your toughness and pure brilliance."

"Really" Maura says getting emotional.

"Yeah but Maura I'm here because you're my friend and I'll support you know matter what you decide to do with your life. I just want you to know that there are a whole lot of people back home hoping and praying that you decide you still want to be part of their lives" Jane stresses.

"There are" Maura wipes away a tear.

"What about Ma, Maura. What about Frankie, Frost and Korsack. Hell Maura the whole BPD is in awe of what you did. You know how much I hate all this talking about feelings crap but hell I'm your biggest fan" Jane laughs. Maura laughs with her.

"Jane you're right. I'm scared to go back to my job; I never want to go through that again" Maura really opens up.

"I know Maura; I really know what that feels like. I can't make promises that you might not face tough situations going forward. All I can promise is as your friend I'll do everything I can to help" Jane looks at Maura with sincerity.

Maura picks up her glass and taps it against Jane's. "You're a great friend Jane; thank you."

Jane smiles "thank you Maura."


End file.
